El secreto detras del bosque del invierno (Continuacion)
by Giant Woman 2
Summary: Anna,hija del guardian del otoño emprende un viaje en busca de su segundo padre pero,en el recorrido encuentra a una joven que tambien comparte la misma sangre que ella.Ahora ambas estaran tratando de reunir de nuevo a sus padres sin saber que eso causaria una gran tragedia al romper el curso de las estaciones transformando todo en un invierno eterno (Contiene Hijack/Frostccup).
1. Chapter 1:La historia detrás de todo est

**Holiwis:**

**Volví con este fic que estaba escribiendo en el recorrido que hice hacia Estados Unidos. La idea se me ocurrió por pasaron **_**"Tinkerbell y el Secreto de las Hadas"**_** en la televisión que había en el autobús y ¡PAM! La idea vino a mi pero, lo de las alas brillantes no aparecerá en la fic habrá algo parecido en esto conforme vaya avanzando la historia así que bueno comencemos:**

***Declaimer: /Frozen/ Cómo entrenar a tu dragón/El origen de los guardianes/ no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores (que algún día yo formare parte de ellos, quizá para la segunda o tercera parte *u*).**

"**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA ESCENAS YAOI HIJACK/FROSTCCUP SI ERES UN MALDITO HOMOFOBICO O ESTAS EN CONTRA DE LAS RELACIONES GAY QUEDAS ADVERTIDO"**

"**ADVERTECIA #2: ESTO NO ES UN JELSA O UN HICANNA, ELLAS SON REPRESENTADAS COMO SUS HIJAS"**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La historia detrás de todo este laberinto de dudas.**

"_Desde hace varias décadas han existido los guardianes para dar felicidad y alegría a los niños del mundo. Cada uno tiene algo que lo hace pero, de eso no vamos a hablar esta vez contaremos la historia de cómo las estaciones se desequilibraron hasta convertirse en sola mente ¿Hay posibilidades de que eso sea posible?, ¿Qué si la hay?, ¡Claro que la hay! De eso se trata la historia que vamos a contar:_

_Las estaciones son aquellas que cambian tanto el clima como el aspecto de la naturaleza en diferentes partes del mundo. Cada dura cierto tiempo en un lugar normalmente solo duran algunos meses, hay algunas que duran para siempre en algún lugar pero, sólo se ha presenciado en verano y invierno conocida como la estación de las más peligrosa que muchos daños puede causar si se queda mucho tiempo._

_Es tan peligrosa que ha sido separada de las demás estaciones con un extraño puente que nadie se atrevería a pasar a excepción de cierta joven pelirroja._

_Y esta es la historia de cómo la hija de un guardián de las estaciones cálidas emprende un viaje hacia el bosque del invierno buscando alguna señal de su segundo padre donde encontrara algo hermoso y especial que hará a la chica romper el curso de las estaciones en un invierno eterno."_

…

Han pasado varios años desde que Hiccup se volvió guardián del otoño. Se sentía feliz de hacer algo que haga felices a las demás personas y no causara guerras o conflictos como cuando él era humano. En estos momentos regresaba de haber llevado el otoño al mundo todos empezaban con la corta y misma rutina que tanto disfrutaba pero, lo que más disfrutaba era ver a los niños felices por la llegada de su estación pensar que había causado alegría entre ellos lo hacía sentirse satisfecho y orgulloso de su deber. Aunque nunca lo pudieron ver los niños como a los demás guardianes, nunca lo deprimió de hecho se sentía feliz de que no lo vieran porque así los podía ver cuando él quisiera a todas horas sin ser visto.

…

-Lo lamento tanto-sollozo besando la mejilla del pequeño bebe que tenía envuelto en brazos-Recuerda que papa siempre te quiso y siempre lo hará-lo abrazo fuertemente por última vez para dejarlo en las manos de la otra persona que estaba frente a él-Cuídala bien

La otra persona solo asintió y le entrego a otro pequeño bebe envuelto en una manta café. El castaño lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo miro con ternura mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza.

Hiccup miro a la persona que tenia frente a él y acerco para abrazarlo con ambos bebes en brazos para luego separase y caminar cada quien por su camino.

El vikingo volteo para ver voltear a ver como la otra persona caminaba y desaparecía en el bosque cubierto de hielo.

-Los voy a extrañar-susurro el castaño limpiándose las lagrimas para volver a prestar al bebe que tenia cargado-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar pequeña-sonrió ante su hija para seguir caminando.

…

Los días pasaban como el viento la pequeña criatura que el castaño cuidaba crecía y crecía cada vez más. Nunca pensó aquella pequeña bebe 1 año de edad que apenas podía mantenerse de pie pudo haber hecho su vida tan feliz.

Llevar el otoño al mundo se era algo tan divertido con esa pequeña bebe de cabello rojo sentada sobre él mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos, quien podía pensar aquella pequeña sería el segundo amor de su vida en todo el mundo. Amaba ver como su rostro se iluminaba al verlo como con un solo toque con de sus manos coloreaba todas las hojas de un brillante y hermoso color rojizo.

El furia nocturna siempre acompañaba a Hiccup en sus viajes para transportar a él y a su reciente hija en diferentes partes del mundo. El dragón nunca sintió celos hacia la bebe por recibir más atención, el estaba consciente que era su hija y era normal que los padres hicieran eso. Hasta empezó a desarrollar cierto amor hacia ella.

Después de hacer su trabajo le gustaba sentarse en una de las bancas del algún parque que se encontraba o le llamara la atención a la bebe. Cómo nadie lo veían se le hacía muy fácil quedarse ahí por horas sin recibir interrupciones.

-Bonitas ¿No?-hablo Hiccup mientras miraba el paisaje que él había creado-Papa las hizo para ti-sentó a la pequeña pelirroja en sus piernas-¿Me pregunto si algún día podrás hacer lo mismo que yo?

Una pequeña hoja anaranjada se desprendió de uno de los arboles, comenzó a ser empujada por el viento formando pequeñas olas de viento hasta caer en la diminuta nariz de la niña quien estornudo al sentir el tacto sacando una sonrisa de parte del castaño.

-Eres tan bonita-tomo el pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelta y la alzo para quedar frente a ella-Ojalá el abuelo Estoico estuviera aquí se pondría tan feliz de verte.

La bebe puso sus pequeñas manitas en el rostro del castaño que sonrió y beso su nariz para después acurrucarla en su pecho.

Un severo aleteo inaudible se escucho a espaldas del vikingo quien inmediatamente volteo.

-¡Tooth!-se levanto el chico con la bebe aun en brazos-¿Lograste pasar la frontera?

-Lo intente pero, mis alas no soportaron la temperatura-dijo la oji rosa con cierta decepción en sus rostro-Lo lamento...Hiccup-se disculpo el hada bajando la mirada-Podríamos usar una de las esferas de Norte pero, a lo más cercano que hay al bosque del invierno es su misma guarida y aunque haya posibilidades de ir ahí, no se ha descubierto su localización no se ha sabido nada de él, no lo hemos visto desde que desapareció en ese lugar para cuidar a la otra niña-toco su hombro-Tu podrías ir haya y buscarlo no tienes nada que haga que el frío te detenga.

-Creo que tienes razón-miro a la hada con una pequeña sonrisa-Lo intentare.

La no tan pequeña hada asintió devolviendo le la sonrisa y bajo su mirada hacia la pequeña niña.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Tooth pidiendo cargar a la bebe. Hiccup asintió y le deposito la bebe en brazos-Se parece mucho a ti-menciono la oji rosa acariciando su cabello-Jack estaría feliz si la viera en estos momentos.

-Es el único recuerdo que tengo de el-suspiro el oji verde con algo de tristeza.

-El también tiene un recuerdo de ti-menciono Tooth regresando la bebe a los brazos de Hiccup- Espero que lo quiera tanto como tú quieres este.

Duraron unos minutos en los que ninguno se dirigía la palabra el único ruido que se escuchaba era el sonido del crujido de las hojas cuando el viento chocaba con ellas y una que otra risa de un pequeño que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-rompió el hielo la oji rosa elevando se unos centímetros del piso-se acerco y abrazo el cuello del vikingo-Suerte...-se separo de el-Pueden visitarme cuando quieran-tomo una de las esferas que norte le entrego y la lanzo transportando se hacia el portal donde estaba su templo donde sus pequeñas compañeras la esperaban.

Hiccup sonrió y se despido antes de que el hada entrara en el portal y desapareciera del lugar.

El oji verde miro a su hija y volvió a acariciar su cabello y volver a besar su pequeña frente formando una pequeña curva en la sonrisa.

-Es hora de irnos linda-suspiro acercando se hacia donde estaba Chimuelo durmiendo bajo uno de los árboles del parque-Despierta amigo-pateo severamente la pata del dragón que abrió lentamente los ojos.

El furia nocturna se acerco hacia el vikingo que portaba a la pequeña bebe, acerco su cabeza hacia la pequeña cabecita del bebe y la olfateo como una muestra de afecto de parte del dragón.

-Veo que ya te encariñaste de ella ¿No amigo?-dijo el castaño con la ceja alzada.

Chimuelo solo se alejo con cierta vergüenza desviando la mirada del chico que río levemente.

-Lo sé esta niña enamora-volvió a ver a su hija que abrió los ojos mostrando sus enormes ojos azules.

...

El vikingo se encontraba acostado en la misma cama de su hija mientras le contaba sobre como encontró a Chimuelo y de cómo su abuelo y el derrotaron a la marea roja cuando era más joven.

-Después de haber despertado en mi cama lo único que recordaba era a mi cayendo hacia aquella explosión mientras Chimuelo trataba de salvarme también recuerdo haber oído algunos sollozos de parte de Astrid y algunas disculpas de mi padre-menciono el castaño mientras sujetaba un pequeño libro donde él había dibujado algunos planos sobre inventos pasados y uno que otro dibujo del furia nocturna o otro dragón-Cuando me levante descubrí que una de mis piernas había desaparecido y la sustituyeron por este pedazo de metal-observo su pie-que decidí modificar con el tiempo. Después de darme cuenta de aquella tragedia que prefiero dejarla como un sueño de ayer, con ayuda de Chimuelo salí de mi casa donde me vi rodeado de dragones pero, esta vez era diferente ahora la gente se volvió jinete de estos o simplemente tenerlos como mascota y ahora el mundo se hizo más grande-suspiro el castaño dándole fin a la historia-Si tenemos tiempo mañana te contare cuando combatí con Drago y Chimuelo se convirtió en el Alfa.

La pelirroja aun no sabía hablar solo señalaba objetos y personas haciendo un pequeño quejido. La oji azul miraba cada hoja del libro hasta que se topo con el dibujo de cierta rubia que inmediatamente señalo y miro a su padre con cierta curiosidad.

-Ella es Astrid, fue mi mejor amiga y primer amor-dijo el oji verde rascando se la nuca-Pero, no duramos mucho tiempo, después descubrí que estaba saliendo a escondidas con una de los pretendientes de Mérida **(que claro ella rechazaba) **y bueno...-soltó un suspiro-solo nos quedamos como amigos pero, solo fue algo pasajero-Pero, bueno ya es muy tarde tenemos que dormir se recostó a lado de su hija.

La niña miro a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos esperando a que algo le sucediera. El castaño río conocía perfectamente esa mirada.

-¿No tienes sueño?-pregunto el castaño entre risas haciendo que la pequeña negara con la cabeza-Entonces que quieres comer, jugar o quieres escuchar la canción que cantaba la abuela Valka junto al abuelo-la niña se levanto y asintió felizmente-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres-despeino los cabellos de la oji azul.

El castaño comenzó a silbar mientras guardaba el libro en un cajón que estaba ubicado al lado de la cama. La oji azul miraba a su padre maravillada. Adoraba que su padre le cantara.

-Por bravo mar navegare. A ahogarme yo no temo y sorteare la tempestad. Si eres para mí-canto Hiccup con voz algo desafinada no era el mejor cantante pero con ver feliz a la niña lo valía y mucho-Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz...Me harán dejar mi viaje...si me prometes corazón-tomo la pequeña mano de su hija y la coloco en su pecho-Amarme...-suspiro por no tener a cierto persona que lo ayudara a cantar.

-Papa-hablo la pequeña con voz apenas audible.

El oji verde voltio a ver a su hija mientras una sonrisa algo ingenua, al oír aquella pequeña y aguda voz.

-Lo hiciste-murmuro Hiccup acercándose a su hija.

La pequeña oji azul voltio y encogió los hombros con algo de confusión y curiosidad.

-Hablaste-dijo el castaño tratando de contener las lagrimas pero fue nulo y abrazo a su hija-Mi pequeña acaba de hablar-sollozo de felicidad olvidando por completo lo que había estaba haciendo dejando a la pequeña con querer oír el resto de la canción.

...

El castaño paseaba por la costas de Berk montado sobre su furia nocturna pero, había algo extraño había alguien abrazado de su espalda pero, ¿No era Mérida ni Rapunzel? ellas se encontraban tomando un buen merecido descanso en sus guaridas después de esparcir el verano y primavera por todo el mundo. Era una pequeña niña de seis años con un largo cabello naranja pelirrojo, peinado en dos pequeñas coletas de cabello, de piel blanca con unas traviesas pecas en medio de su nariz y enormes orbes azules.

-Hazlo otra vez papa-hablo la niña entusiasmada sujetando se dé la espalda de Hiccup. -Está bien-respondió el castaño volteando a ver a la niña-Pero será la última.

El castaño acomodo algunas cosas de su armadura y la pelirroja se abrazo del cuello del chico.

-No te sueltes-advirtió Hiccup a la niña quien solo asintió.

-Está bien-respondió la oji azul aferrando se a él.

El castaño se lanzo hacia la nada con la oji azul agarrada de su espalda. Estaban a pocos metros de caer al mar cuando Hiccup se elevo hacia arriba con aquel mecanismo de alas que él había fabricados cuando era joven y desde entonces nunca se la quito **(a excepción cuando dormía o se bañaba)**.

La pelirroja alzo su manita para acariciar las nubes y sentir como el viento soplaba su cara con aquel aroma salado que tanto le gustaba.

-Papa esto es impresionante-dijo la niña con voz alegre-tu eres impresionante-dio leves golpecitos en la espalda del castaño que río atreves del casco.

-Tú también eres impresionante Anna-dijo el castaño volteando a ver a su hija.

El castaño por voltear a ver a su hija no noto que estaban a punto de chocar con unas rocas. El chico logro llamar la atención del dragón para que este los cubriera con sus alas y lo evadieran. Ambos cayeron en una especie de una especie de montículo de roca cubierta de arboles y césped pero con una hermosa vista hacia el cielo. El antiguo vikingo callo en el estomago de su amigo dragón que se revolcaba en el suelo disfrutando el suave tacto del césped. Después de tanto tiempo aun no perfeccionaban los vuelos cerrados.

-Eso fue divertido, ¿Verdad Anna?-dijo Hiccup en tono burlón dirigiendo su mano para acariciar la pequeña cabellera naranja de Anna pero, sus expresión cambio al no sentir a su hija acostada en sus estomago

-¡¿Anna?!-grito el castaño alterado levantado se dé Chimuelo y volteando desesperadamente a todos lados buscando a su hija alrededor suyo pero, todo estaba vacío.

-Aquí estoy papa-dijo la pelirroja que se encontraba parada atrás de él. El castaño soltó un suspiro aliviado, se acerco y se agacho a la altura la pelirroja que lo miraba confundida.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso, sabes el susto que me diste jovencita-regaño Hiccup agitando la de los hombros. La pelirroja se mordió el labio mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cubiertas de pequeñas pecas. Hiccup la soltó lentamente de los hombros. Anna tapo la cara con sus manos evadiendo la mirada de su padre.

-No llores amor-dijo el castaño con voz aguda tratando de consolar a su hija-Perdona no debí hablarte así solo que eres alguien importante para mí.

La pelirroja se limpio las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el castaño soltó una severa risa y se levanto del suelo.

Se retiro el casco mostrando al adulto Hiccup de 20 años que se quedo estancado en esa apariencia desde hace más que 5,000 años y al parecer Anna dejara de crecer a esa edad también o quizá más pronto. La pequeña Anna tomo la mano de su padre y caminaron hacia donde estaba Chimuelo, que al parecer estaba recostado en el suelo y se sentaron junto a él.

Hiccup desenvolvió el mapa que siempre portaba y lo extendió en el césped mostrando los diferentes lugares que había en Berk, algunos los había descubierto cuando era más joven y otros junto a Anna. El castaño saco una de las pequeñas hojitas que siempre traía y le pidió al dragón que la llenara de saliva para pegarla con la otras que estaban juntos de la misma manera.

-¿Que nombre le pondremos?-pregunto Hiccup comenzando a dibujar el paisaje que tenía enfrente. El dragón se lamió su axila involuntariamente.

-Axila Lamida, Bien-dijo Hiccup escribiendo el nombre en la hoja haciendo reír a Anna.

-Papa, nunca has pensado que habrá en el otro lado más allá del otoño-dijo Anna con el rostro iluminado.

-Está el primavera, verano...-dijo Hiccup continuando con su dibujo.

-Invierno-hablo Anna sin importancia al tema observando cómo su papa dibujaba.

El chico cambio su semblante por uno serio y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando a aquella persona que tenía que ver con aquella estación.-Si...invierno-hablo Hiccup encogiendo los hombros.

-La tía Rapunzel tenía razón mueves mucho los hombros-dijo Anna observando su reflejo en el casco.

-¿Qué?, yo nunca hago eso-dijo el castaño incrédulo de que su amiga le hubiera dicho eso.

-Si lo haces

-No lo hago

-Claro que lo haces, lo estabas haciendo ahora-dijo la pelirroja inflando las mejillas.

-¿Haciendo berrinches pequeña bebe?-bromeo Hiccup haciendo una cara graciosa hacia la pelirroja. La oji azul se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro la hablando entre dientes.

Observo al dragón a su lado y le hizo una extraña seña con la mano, Chimuelo en ese instante tomo al castaño de los brazos.

-¡Hey, que haces, no lastimarían a alguien sin una pierna!-grito el castaño confundido por el repentino acto de su compañero.

El dragón camino en dos patas hasta dejarlo colgando en la orillas del lugar donde estaban. Hiccup miro hacia abajo y soltó un grito asustado al ver el océano desde arriba.

-Está bien Chimuelo ya déjalo-dijo Anna acercándose al dragón.

El furia nocturna comenzó a reír y se hizo para atrás envolviendo al castaño en sus alas. El vikingo no perdió la oportunidad y jalo a Anna hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Ya déjame papa-carcajeo la pelirroja al sentir las cosquillas de su padre atacando su estomago.

El furia nocturna se volteo y aventó a Hiccup con Anna encima en el suelo. El castaño dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el pesado cuerpo de su hija encima de él.

…

Ya era tarde y ambos estaban comiendo el pescado que Hiccup había atrapado en el río con ayuda de Anna que siempre terminaba empapada en el intento de capturar de capturarlos en el lago. El castaño había encendido una fogata con la ayuda de Chimuelo que salió a buscar su propio alimento.

-¿Esta rico?-pregunto Hiccup sacando el pescado de la fogata para entregarse lo a la oji azul. La niña solo asintió antes de darle una mordida y comenzar a comerlo.

El castaño río al ver a si a la chica, nunca dejara de comer. Unos pequeños terrible terror aparecieron volando y acercando se hacia ellos. La pelirroja se levanto rápidamente para recibirlos y darles un poco del pescado que sobraba. Uno de ellos se acerco a la pelirroja y se acurruco en su pie. Anna se agacho para acariciarlo, el dragón rugía internamente al sentir el suave tacto de la niña que lo alzo y lo cargo en brazos para llevarlo hacia su padre. El castaño río y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño dragón. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de su padre mientras seguía acariciando al dragón que se había dormido en su pecho.

-Papa-dijo la pequeña llamando la atención de su padre-¿Cuando puedo tener mi propio dragón?

-Cuando tengas 18 años prometo consiguiere uno y enseñarte a domarlo-dijo Hiccup acariciando los cabellos rojos de Anna.

-Enserio-dijo la pelirroja con tono esperanzado levantando la mirada para ver a su padre-Harías eso por mí. -Haría todo por ti-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa fraternal.

El castaño se acerco a su hija y planto un beso en su frente. ... Habían pasado los años ahora Anna tenía 16 años, se había convertido en toda una mujer su personalidad seguía siendo la misma con una actitud tierna y gentil pero a la vez torpe y despistada.

Su cabello se había hecho más largo mientras que su figura se había hecho más definida. Al ser hija del guardián del otoño comenzaba a tener los mismos poderes que él, eran muy leves y con un nivel muy bajo de daño. A la pelirroja ya no le gustaba viajar tanto en Chimuelo con su padre no era que no le gustara pero, ella prefería viajar en su propio dragón pero, su padre insistía que esperara 2 años mas pero, la paciencia de la pelirroja se estaba agotando.

La oji azul quería viajar y conocer más allá que solo el área de otoño y algunas veces verano y primavera, ella quería ver más allá que solo calor. Había escuchado que a unos metros del bosque del otoño, donde las estaciones cálidas se terminaban había un mundo completamente diferente un mundo cubierto por una enorme capa blanca llamada ¿nieve? que de lo que había leído de los libros de Rapunzel; era una especie de agua solida.

Toda su vida o al menos desde que oyó ese rumor de parte de Mavis la guardiana de los animales, tuvo curiosidad de aquel extraño lado del bosque. Anna y Hiccup se encontraban en su hogar que se ubicaba en medio del bosque del otoño. La chica estaba acostada en su suave cama cubierta de hojas y flores, con la poca magia que tenia podía hacer una pequeña ventisca en su mano, con su dedo hacia pequeños circulitos formando remolinos alrededor de este.

Mientras tanto Hiccup perfeccionaba algunas cosas del mecanismo de la cola de Chimuelo y haciendo uno que otro plano para nuevos proyectos que quizá más tarde haría.

-Anna-hablo el vikingo haciendo que Anna volteara a verlo-Puedes venir. La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hacia donde su padre se encontraba trabajando.

-¿Se te ofrece algo papa?-dijo la pelirroja agachando su cabeza para ver a Hiccup. -Podrías sacar esa arma del molde-dijo el castaño. Anna asintió nerviosamente porque era la primera vez que su papa le pedía algo así, se acerco nerviosamente al molde se coloco los guantes que ella veía que su padre usaba y se los coloco.

Abrió lentamente el molde y saco delicadamente del molde una especie de espada con tonos naranjas y dorados. Los ojos azules de Anna se abrieron como platos al ver aquella arma era simplemente hermosa pero, que haría su padre con una espada él no era de peleas, el se llevaba bien con todos. Quizá era para Merida, a ella siempre le gustaba le gustaba sacar pelea a todos, si seguramente era para ella.

-Listo-dijo Anna mostrando la espada a su padre que inmediatamente sonrió y la miro con emoción.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado!-hablo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿es mía?-dijo Anna algo confundida.

-Si-dijo Hiccup con emoción mirando fijamente a su hija-Estuve trabajando en ella por tres días si miras la cuchilla veras tu nombre grabado.

-Wow...-soltó Anna en seco al ver que tenia escrito "Anna" en letras cursivas.

-Así no la perderás-dijo Hiccup volviendo a su trabajo.

-Gracias papa-exalto la pelirroja besando la mejilla de su padre.

-Venada- río el oji verde volteando a ver a Anna.

A la pelirroja no le gustaban mucho las armas pero, no le podía negar algo que hiciera su padre ya que lo amaba y era su única familia. La deposito en la mesa que había al lado de la cama donde ella dormía y continúo haciendo remolinos con sus dedos hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

...

Anna se levanto cansadamente de su cama para ir a comer algo de la cocina. En lo que caminaba hacia la esta observo la mesa de trabajo que estaba ¿Vacía? , el no salía cuando era de noche. Normalmente se quedaba dormido en la mesa de trabajo y ella lo despertaba para mandarlo a su cama pero, tanto la cama como la mesa estaban vacías.

Salió de la casa y lo busco en el pequeño jardín que tenía pero no estaba.

-¿Papa?-dijo Anna temblorosamente volteando a todas partes-Si estas tratando de asustarme lo estas logrando-la pelirroja se quedo quieta hasta sentir cierto pisotón que resonó en el suelo haciendo la soltar un brinco.

-¡Aha!-hablo la pelirroja tratando de sorprender a su papa pero solo encontró a Chimuelo que estaba sobre el techo-¿Chimuelo?, ¿Donde está papa?

El dragón bajo del techo y comenzó a empujar la espalda de Anna con su cabeza dirigiendo la donde al parecer estaba su padre.

-¿Hey, a donde me llevas?-dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido siendo arrastrada por la criatura.

La pelirroja camino junto al furia nocturna esta vez sin ser empujada, llegaron a una especie de frontera donde terminaba el otoño y comenzaba ¡El invierno!, aquella estación donde todo era color blanco, aquella estación donde el clima era diferente, aquella estación de la que todos los guardianes y humanos hablaban o eso era lo que ella oía cuando acompañaba a su papa a llevar el otoño al mundo y ahora estaba a pocos pasos de ella, lo único que los separaba era un río congelado.

Hiccup estaba en medio de esa frontera con un manta color gris en sus brazos amarrada con un listón café amarrada alrededor. El castaño deposito un beso en ella para después dejarla cuidadosamente en el suelo cubierto de nieve, se quedo parado ahí como si esperara a que algo pasara y camino de vuelta hacia el otoño para encontrarse con su confundida hija pelirroja con el ceño levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Anna, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hiccup nerviosamente acercándose a su hija y empujarla para atrás-Esto es muy peligroso para ti, regresa a casa.

-¡Espera papa!, ¡De quién era ese paquete!, ¿Que tienes que ver con el bosque del invierno?-alzo la voz Anna evadiendo las manos de su padre.

-No tienes edad para saber eso-dijo Hiccup con un semblante serio tomando los hombros de su hija.

-Nunca tengo edad para nada-reprocho la pelirroja con fastidio alejando las manos del castaño de sus hombros.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el castaño incrédulo.

-Cuando yo te pregunto algo tu me respondes "No tienes edad para hacer esto o no tienes edad para saber esto"-imito la voz de su padre en la última oración-¿Acaso sabes qué edad tengo?-pregunto Anna con enojo.

-Pues tienes...-dijo un pensativo Hiccup recordando la edad que tenia.

-16 años-dijo Anna arrugando sus cejas mirando a su padre con un semblante de "¿Enserio?"

-Pero, aun eres muy pequeña-se defendió el castaño de su acto de torpeza de hace unos minutos.

-Si claro-dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente cruzando los hombros.

-Bueno es hora de irnos-dijo el oji verde entrelazando su brazo por el cuello de su hija empezando a caminar junto a ella- Vamos, Chimuelo-volteo hacia el dragón que empezó a seguirlos.

La pelirroja logro voltear un poco su cabeza para ver como el bosque del invierno se hacía más pequeño y se ocultaba entre los arboles con cada paso que daba.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo lectores les daría un adelanto pero no sé como rayos continuo *Letrero de perdedora aparece atrás de ella*bueno en fin les deseo un buen espero que estén disfrutando esta penúltima semana de vacaciones,**

**Sayonara…**

** Women**


	2. Chapter 2:Nuevo Compañero

**Holiwis:**

**Volví con la continuación este fic que tanto estaban esperando (Obvio en mi nueva cuenta).Así que espero que les guste**

***Declaimer: /Frozen/ Cómo entrenar a tu dragón/El origen de los guardianes/ no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores (que algún día yo formare parte de ellos, quizá para la segunda o tercera parte *u*).**

"**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA ESCENAS YAOI HIJACK/FROSTCCUP SI ERES UN MALDITO HOMOFOBICO O ESTAS EN CONTRA DE LAS RELACIONES GAY QUEDAS ADVERTIDO"**

"**ADVERTECIA #2: ESTO NO ES UN JELSA O UN HICANNA, ELLAS SON REPRESENTADAS COMO SUS HIJAS"**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Nuevo Compañero**

Volvieron a pasar los años y Anna había perdido curiosidad por aquel extraño lugar que no veía desde hace 2 años. Después de tanto tiempo de esperar su papa se compadeció de ella y decidió darle la oportunidad de tener un dragón, aparte debía admitir que Hiccup tuvo a Chimuelo unos años antes de la edad que él le prometió a su hija.

Anna dormía plácidamente sobre el lecho de hojas otoñales al que llamaba cama. Su apariencia era totalmente un desastre su cabello estaba de revuelto entre las sabanas mientras que de su boca salía un hilo de saliva junto a un travieso cabello que invadía sus labios.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Anna-hablo el castaño moviendo levemente el hombro de que estaba cubierta entre las pieles de animal con las que solía arrogarse cada noche.

La pelirroja sólo hizo un pequeño gimoteo de cansancio y se removió al otro lado dándole la espalda a su padre.

-Con que no respondes-dijo Hiccup cruzando los brazos con tono burlón caminando hacia la salida de su cuarto-Entonces creo que iré yo sólo con la abuela Valka para que nos ayude a encontrar un dragón para ti en su santuario.

Anna abrió un ojo y una enorme sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Sé levantó rápidamente mostrando su despeinada melena roja con uno de sus delgados mechones sobre su rostro adormilado.

-Ya desperté-grito Anna levantándose repentinamente de su cama alzando un brazo.

Hiccup no podía aguantarse las ganas de reírse y soltó una fuerte carcajada que fue callado por un fuerte almohadazo de parte de Anna.

-Malvado-susurro la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

El castaño sonrió y se quitó la almohada de la cara tratando de ocultar el dolor que le dio el golpe de su hija, "esa chica tenía un fuerte brazo al momento de lanzar" pensaba él.

-Fuiste tu la que no te quisiste levantar-dijo el castaño entre risas-Te estaré esperando afuera-cerró la puerta dejando sola a la pelirroja sola.

La oji azul se levantó de su cama saltando con alegría fondo dirigiéndose a su armario donde al de todos aquellos trajes hechos de hojas había un hermoso vestido con un escote color negro de mangas color verde en la parte de los brazos y una larga falda también color verde con varios diseños de flores alrededor del vestido.  
Se sentó en su tocador hecho con las mismas raíces de los árboles y comenzó a arreglarse.

Se formó una trenza con los primeros mechones de su cabello para después enrollados alrededor de la cebolla que se había hecho con el cabello sobrante y unirlos con un listón del mismo color de su falda. Por último le dio algunas cepilladas a su flequillo del frente.

Se levantó del tocador y camino hacia la salida, dónde estaba su padre arreglando unas cosas de su armadura.

Hiccup miro fijamente a su hija y trago en seco se veía simplemente hermosa la pequeña niña que jugaba con los terrible terror y alimentaba a los otros dragones que aterrizaban enfrente de su casa había desaparecido por completo convirtiéndose en toda una mujer.

Alzó su cabeza para ver su cabello, era la primera vez que se peinaba sin terminar enredada con su propio pelo y pedir su ayuda.

-Te ves hermosa-hablo Hiccup saliendo del pequeño transe que había tenido.

-Gracias-dijo la pelirroja encogiendo sus hombros con una tímida.

-¿Estas lista?-dijo el castaño tomando su casco y salir de la casa-Te esperaré afuera

-Esta bien

La pelirroja saco su capa de tonos verde con azul de algún lugar de la casa y se la abrocho con el pequeño moño azul que tenía incluido pero, sin antes entrelazar en su cintura el largo cinturón de cuero que el castaño le había fabricado para encargar su amada y adorada espada de tonos dorados anaranjados, en una de las orillas de esta.

La oji azul salió de su casa para ver a su padre la sobre el furia nocturna sólo esperando a que ella subiera.

-Aún la tienes-dijo Hiccup con algo de nostalgia en su rostro al ver que aún portaba aquella espalda-Creí que no la usuarias o que la habías perdido.

-Claro que aún la tengo, cómo que podría perder el regalo del mejor padre del mundo-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja-Es uno de mis más preciados tesoros.

Anna se subió sobre Chimuelo y abrazo fuertemente la espalda de su padre como lo hacía desde niña para no caerse, mientras Hiccup se colocaba el casco. El oji verde tenía ganas de echarse a llorar y recordarle a su hija cuanto la amaba pero, sabía que era mal momento para salir con sus alborotos de padre sentimental.

El dragón alzó sus alas para comenzar en vuelo. En todo el viaje Anna cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente aspirando el aroma salado que emanaba del mar extrañaba tanto ese sentimiento de paz, libertad y adrenalina que se sentía volar. La abuela Valkahama tenía razón cuando estás en el aire no sientes el frío.

Hiccup y Chimuelo descendieron hacia abajo para volar a pocos centímetros del mar. El rostro de Anna se iluminaron al ver a las extraña ballenas dragón saltando fuera del agua salpicando agua por todas partes mojando un poco a la pelirroja que sólo reía.

Y en cuanto menos lo esperaba la pelirroja, Chimuelo ascendió rápidamente hacia el cielo y después dejarse caer para volver hacia donde estaban hace pocos segundos.

-Había olvidado que se sentía volar-dijo Anna aferrándose a su padre.

-Pues espero que lo recuerdes porque en pocas horas tendrás tú propio dragón-dijo el castaño sin perder la vista del camino para no caer.

-Oye papa, sí conociste a tu mama antes de que fueras guardián (ósea hace mucho) como es que aún vive-dijo Anna asomando su despeinada melena que lo veía curioso.

-Bueno el hombre de la luna junto a los otros guardianes se dieron cuenta del gran amor que tenía hacia a mí, también la gran compasión e amabilidad hacia los dragones y lo bueno que sería tener un persona así en este mundo. Por esa razón después de que me volví guardián del otoño el hombre de la Luna le otorgó la eterna juventud para que estuviera junto a mí con la condición de dedicarse a rescatar y cuidar de ellos por toda la eternidad-dijo el castaño-Los demás guardianes la conocen como "La Dama de los Dragones".

-Eso tiene lógica-respondió la oji azul.

La niebla empezó a dispersarse dejando despejado el camino. Aterrizaron en la cueva donde Hiccup había reconciliado con su madre varios siglos atrás.

La pelirroja fue la primera en bajarse de Chimuelo y esperar a que su padre bajara. El castaño bajo y camino hacia donde estaba Anna.

-¿Feliz?-dijo el ojo verde tomando la mano de su hija.

-Más que feliz, ¡Emocionada!-salto de alegría al decir la última frase sacando una sonrisa de parte de su padre.

Caminaron por el apretado camino de rocas cristalizadas. En todo el recorrido Anna y Chimuelo tuvieron que ayudar al castaño a atravesar el lugar sin que su pierna metálica quedará atorada entre las rocas.

Después de tanto retraso que causó la pierna Hiccup por fin llegaron.

El oji verde soltó una leve sonrisa todo seguía igual que antes hasta. Su madre descubierto otro dragón Alfa para que cuidará lugar, obvió con el permiso de Chimuelo para hacerlo, ya que literalmente él era considerado el Alfa y jefe del nido.

-Vaya-susurro la pelirroja con asombro.

-Impresionante ¿no?-interrumpió una voz fémina

Hiccup y Anna voltearon para encontrarse con Valka que también estaba estancada en su la misma apariencia, montada en su Brinca Nueves que colgaba del techo.

-Mama-dijo el castaño acercándose hacía ella.

-Hijo mío-hablo la madre felizmente siendo bajada por una de las alas de su dragón.

La mujer se acercó a Hiccup y lo abrazo fuertemente la pelirroja los observaba con una sonrisa aquella escena era muy tierna pensaba la chica.

-¿Quien es esa joven de haya?-dijo Valka al separarse de su hijo para acercarse a la oji azul.

-Me llamó Anna-dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto.

-Es mi hija-interrumpió Hiccup.

-Puedo-pidió la mujer a lo que su hijo asintió. Valka sonrió tiernamente y tomo del mentón a la pelirroja inspeccionando cada parte de su rostro.

-Hiccup...es hermosa-pregunto la castaña sin perder de vista a la chica-Tiene tus pecas, tú color de piel y su color de pelo es muy parecido al tuyo-sonrió la mujer-¿Cuántos años tienes linda?-pregunto por último la castaña soltando su rostro.

-Tengo 18 años-dijo la pelirroja riendo nerviosamente.

-Casi tiene la misma edad de cuando te volví a ver-dijo. Valka con el rostro lleno de felicidad y sorpresa-Me llamó Valkahama pero puedes decirme Valka, Val o abuela-dijo tomando las manos de su nieta- o como tú quieras decirme-dijo la castaña sin soltar a Anna.

-De acuerdo Abuela Val

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó de felicidad y abrazo fuertemente a la pelirroja.

-Eres una preciosura de jovencita-dijo Valka maternalmente.

-Mama- interrumpió el vikingo con cierto fastidio en su rostro al grupo de mujeres tratando de salvarle la vida a su hija de casi morir ahogada por lo melosa que era su madre.

-Ah...lo siento-se disculpó Valka algo apenada por su repentino comportamiento ni con su hijo se comportaba así- ¿Que los trae por aquí?-volteo a mirar al castaño.

-Es el cumpleaños de Anna-dijo Hiccup.

-Entonces felicidades-la castaña tocó el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Venimos a buscar un dragón para ella-dijo el castaño.

-¿Crees encontrar uno para mí?-dijo Anna con tono esperanzado.

-¿Porque no lo buscas tu misma?-dijo la oji café jalando del brazo a su nieta hacia donde los dragones solían descansar.

Se acercaron a una pequeña cueva que estaba cubierta por una cortina creada por las mismas hojas del lugar y volvió a jalar a la oji azul hacia dentro mientras Hiccup las seguía con un gesto no muy feliz para después entrar Chimuelo y Brinca Nueves. Ahora el vikingo tenía que luchar por la el amor de su hija con su misma madre.

La expresión de Anna cambio por completo al estar rodeada por miles de dragones de distintas clases, colores y tamaños.

La pelirroja corrió entusiasmada hacia los dragones que la empezaron a ver con desconfianza para luego sonreír y dejarse tocar por ella.

La pelirroja reía y abrazaba a los dragones que había a su alrededor.

Hiccup se sentó en una de las rocas que había mirando como su hija jugaba y tocaba los dragones. Había otra persona que saco su personalidad con aquellas criaturas pensar en eso lo hacía sentirse simplemente feliz.

-Después de tanto y se pareció a nosotros-volteo a ver a Valka que no perdía de vista a la pelirroja-¿Verdad mama?

-Y yo donde estaba-miro a su hijo con un rostro lastimoso-¿Tú piensas que Anna me de otra oportunidad para comenzar de empezar de nuevo?, ya sabes cómo abuela y nieta

-Mamá, Anna es la niña más tierna del mundo no dudo que te de esa oportunidad-dijo Hiccup tocando el hombro de la mujer quien sólo sonrió.

-Eso espero-respondió Valka asistiendo levemente la cabeza-Has hecho un buen trabajo con ella-felicito la madre volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Hiccup con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo mírala-señaló Valka a la pelirroja que era empujada de la espalda y los hombros por los dragones en forma de cariño-Se puede ver que los dragones la aman, si sigue así será tan buena domadora de dragones como tú.

Hiccup río levemente imaginando a su hija haciendo esas cosas, sabía que a Anna no le llamaba la atención esas cosas, pensar en eso era sólo parte de un sueño lejano.

Un fuerte rugido resonó en la cueva haciendo que todos los dragones se alejaron de la pelirroja y se ocultaban detrás de las rocas.

La pelirroja estaba parada en medio de la cueva completamente sola sin contar la presencia de Hiccup y Valka mirando sorprendidos por aquella escena.

Un largo y delgado dragón de apariencia muy parecida a un furia nocturna pero dos veces. Más grande que este quizá del mismo tamaño que el brinca nubes, de un brillante tono naranja como el sol con pequeñas manchas amarillas en la zona del las patas y el estómago pero, sus ojos eran "azules" un hermoso tono azulado plasmado en aquellas brillantes cuencas polarizadas que tenía como ojos.

La creatura se acercó lentamente a Anna con cierta desconfianza en sus ojos, alzó sus enormes y escamosas alas pintadas con un rojo vivo.

-¿Que está haciendo?, ¿Qué clase de dragón es ese?-susurro el castaño mirando de reojo a su madre.

-Es una nueva especie de dragón lo encontraron comiéndose las flores del jardín Rapunzel, ella me pidió que lo llevará conmigo. Forma parte de la misma familia de los furia nocturna la única diferencia es color y tamaño pero, ambos tienen los mismos ataques. Se les llama "Fulgor Resplandeciente". Son dragones con una actitud muy celosa si los llegas a domar-susurro la castaña alejándose lentamente hacia atrás-Ahorita debe estar analizando a Anna a para verificar si es alguien de fiar. Será mejor no hacer cualquier ruido o el dragón se asustará.

-Pero, mi hija está en peligro

-No lo estará si no hace nada que lo moleste...

La oji azul estaba frente a frente de aquella feroz bestia que no le quitaba la mirada de enfrente.  
La pelirroja estaba completamente quieta, no quería hacer nada que lo enfureciera.

Chimuelo comenzó a gruñirle y ponerse en posición de ataque por si ese dragón llegaba a hacerle algún daño. El Brinca Nubes solo alzo su cuello tratando de decirle al furia nocturna que se calmara.

La oji azul levantó una mano a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de la criatura y espero a que algo pasara. Duro así unos segundos Anna cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando a que algo sucediera. Cuando de repente, la cabeza instantáneamente se acercó a la mano de la joven para que estas rozaran.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la pelirroja para acercarse a él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Al principio la creatura no respondió por tan repentina muestra de afecto. Para luego hacer una especie de ronroneo y abrazar a la pelirroja.

-No sabía que los dragones ronronean-dijo una melosa Anna sin dejar de abrazar al fulgor resplandeciente.

-Ellos ocultan sus secretos-sonrió Hiccup recordando que su madre también le había dicho eso.

-El te los enseñará todos-señalo a su hijo con la mirada.

Anna soltó una leve risita y continúo mimando a la creatura que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Bueno ¿ya elegiste a tu dragón?-pregunto la castaña sentada al lado de la pelirroja.

-Este-señaló al dorado dragón que posaba su cabeza en el tronco donde estaban sentados.

-Se le conoce que este tipo de dragones son muy celosos, engreídos y difíciles de domar pero creo que te tocó uno bueno.

-Si, es un chico bueno, es mi chico bueno-dijo la pelirroja con tono encariñado acariciando su cabeza.

Valka sonrió y dejó a solas a la chica con su nuevo compañero para dirigirse a la cueva donde ella dormía en las noches.

-Tenemos que ponerte un nombre-dijo la pelirroja acercándose al dragón-Alguna buena idea amigo.

Abrió un pequeño libro con hojas color ámbares y saco su pedazo de madera cubierto de tinta.

Miro al dragón que esperaba a que la chica dibujara o escribiera algo. La cueva cubierta de hielo comenzó a iluminarse por el sol que comenzaba a salir y posarse en las pequeñas y platinadas escamas de la creatura que empezaron a brillar dejando a la pelirroja con la boca abierta.

-Tu escamas brillan, brillan y no dejan de brillan parece como el fuego o un rayo de sol ¡Lo tengo!-anotó rápidamente en su cuaderno y el dragón levantó su cuello admirando lo que la chica escribía -Te llamaré "Sunshine"

El dragón comenzó a saltar emocionado alrededor de ella.

-Entonces, ¿te gusto?-dijo Anna entre risa levantándose de su lugar.

El dragón se acercó y cargo a Anna en su lomo para lanzarse hacia la nada y emprender en vuelo.

-¡AHHHHH!-grito la pelirroja por el repentino vértigo que sintió al ver como el dragón se lanzaba con ella hacia la nada.

El fulgor resplandeciente dio algunas piruetas en los segundos que caía para después ascender rápidamente hacia arriba y girar en círculos alrededor de los dragones.

-Por favor Sunshine-pidió Anna abrazando el cuello del dragón que estaba en el aire-Aún no estoy lista para volar por mi cuenta podrías aterrizar.

El dragón asintió levemente y cayó en el suelo lentamente permitiendo a la pelirroja poder bajar. Anna cayó torpemente en el suelo y volteo a ver al dragón.

-Gracias-dio un ultimátum antes de caminar a la cueva donde estaban su abuela y su padre.

-Anna te encuentras bien-dijo Hiccup acercándose a mareada hija.

-Digamos que no estoy lista para volar-respondió la oji azul con tono mareado.

El castaño río y abrazo a su hija mientras besaba su frente para luego separarse de ella.

-Necesito descansar-pidió Anna a lo que Valka asintió y señaló una cama donde la castaña solía dormir.

El dragón anaranjado entro minutos después de que Anna se recostara. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Chimuelo y Brinca Nueves que lo miraban con desconfianza para sentarse junto ellos, duraron así unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos emitía ruido hasta que Brinca Nubes le ofreció un montón de pescados que ellos comían por agradecimiento de no atacar a su jinete.

-Veo que habrá una buena relación entre ese para-río la castaña cortando un filete de pescado.

Hiccup asomo su cabeza para ver a su pequeña niña (ya no era pequeña) dormida plácidamente sobre el piso que era cubierta por la piel de algún animal desconocido. Tomo otra de las pieles que había ahí para tapar el cuerpo de la pelirroja que sonrió al sentir la cálida prenda sobre su cuerpo.

-Necesito fabricar una nueva silla de montar para el dragón de Anna-cambio el tema Hiccup para dejar descansar a su hija.

-Pero, eso es lo de menos-ínsito Valka continuando picando más pescado para los dragones y ellos-La buena noticia es que Anna consiguió su propio dragón, muchos tardan hasta años en encontrar uno para ellos.

-Tienes razón-respondió el castaño con tranquilidad.

-Hiccup...-hablo la castaña con tono serio dejando de cortar el pescado para aprovechar el momento en lo que su nieta dormía-No quería decirte esto delante de ella pero, cuándo aprecie a bien a Anna note que sus ojos eran azules-dijo la castaña con algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras-Ninguno de la familia Horrendous o Haddock los tienes de ese color la única persona que los tienes así es...

-Lo sé-interrumpió el oji verde a su madre soltando un severo suspiro.

-¿No crees que es hora de decirle a Anna sobre él?-dijo Valka con insistencia en su mirar.

-Ella aún no tiene edad para saber eso-dijo el castaño con voz fría mirando el suelo.

-¡Entonces cuando tendrá edad¡-alzó la voz la oji café con desesperación-¡Anna está creciendo y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto! La niña se está dando cuenta de esto, se está dando cuento de la falta de una figura materna u otra figura paterna que juegue el papel de padre segundo en esta situación-coloco sus manos en su cintura moviendo hacia adelante los hombros-También sobre la existencia de otra personita que estuvo junto a ella nueve meses y comparta la misma sangre que ella -mencionó Valka con cierto dolor en la última oración.

-¿Como sabes eso?, he estado junto a Anna todos estos años y nunca he visto que haya querido hablar de ese tema, ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de esas personas-replicó el vikingo cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno necesita saberlo y si tu no se lo dices yo se lo diré-advirtió la castaña con una actitud no muy convencida ante las acciones de su hijo.

La pelirroja despertó por el desconocido viento que corría por su cara. Abrió los ojos débilmente para despertar en el lomo de Sunshine que estaba volando y a lado de ellos estaba Chimuelo con Hiccup sobre él.

-Despertaste dormilona-bromeó Hiccup alejándose de Chimuelo que aún seguía volando y caminar de la ala de su dragón hacia el de Anna.

La pelirroja se tallo los ojos y sonrió al ver a su padre a su lado.

-Vamos a ver es grande, largo, hermoso, es un dragón macho si no me equivoco, tiene potencial-hablo Hiccup caminando sobre la espalda del dragón admirando cada parte de su anatomía-¿Tú qué piensas Anna?-pregunto el castaño agachado su cabeza hacia donde ella estaba sentada para que está lo mirara de cabeza.

-Yo creo que es perfecto-bromeó la ojo azul arrugando las cejas y moviendo la nariz como conejo-Creo que es el mejor dragón que he visto.

El furia nocturna soltó un leves gruñidos de celos que no pasó desapercibido de por la pelirroja.

-Sin expulsar a Chimuelo-volteo a ver al dragón con una sonrisa.

"Anna está creciendo y tú no puedes detener eso", "Tienes que saber la existencia de esas personas" resonaron las palabras de su madre en la mente del vikingo.

Hiccup pasó saliva con dificultad y respiro hondo antes de sentarse en a espaldas de Anna.

La pelirroja volteo y miro de reojo a su papa al notar la expresión de su rostro. Nunca lo había visto con esa actitud.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo la pelirroja preocupada tocando el hombro de su padre-¿Porque esa cara?

-Es mejor que te diga esto antes de que sea tarde-dijo el castaño resignado-Anna tu estas creciendo y yo no puedo detener eso-miro con seriedad a su hija-Creo que es hora que te cuente de donde vienen los bebe dragón. Cuándo un dragón hembra y una macho se quieren mucho...

¡Papa yo si se de dónde vienen los bebés dragón y también los bebés humanos!, Si tratas de decirme eso lo sé!-grito Anna interrumpiendo a su padre mientras se tapaba los oídos con sus manos.

-¿Enserio? , ¿Y quién te lo contó?-pregunto un desesperado y confundido Hiccup que tenía las mejillas completamente rojas.

-Lo leí en uno de los libros de la biblioteca de Rapunzel-dijo la pelirroja con cierta vergüenza.

El castaño tenía quien iba pensar que alguien tan tierna y pura como Rapunzel tendría tal clase de libros, debería empezar a revisar los temas que leía su hija.

-Me ahorrarse la vergüenza-rio el vikingo aliviado rascando su cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Anna con la ceja alzada desviando la mirada.

-No, No aún no he terminado-río Hiccup agitando las manos volviendo a tener la atención del chico-bueno ya que sabes de donde vienen ¿Como reaccionarias si no fuese una mujer la que te tuvo?

-No fue una mujer ¿Entonces que fue?-pregunto la pelirroja, le incomodaba hablar de este tema con su padre.

-Fui yo-cerro fuertemente los ojos el castaño ganándose un gesto completamente sorprendido de su hija-Con otro hombre.

-Oh-susurro la pelirroja con sorpresa-¿Eso es posible?

-Pues si, los guardianes hombre también podemos tener la capacidad de tener hijos-dijo el castaño desviando la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Entonces tú eres como una madre para mí en lugar de un padre

El castaño asintió levemente y miro a su hija que estaba completamente en shock.

-¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?-hablo Hiccup mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿te gustan los hombres? y ¿tuviste una hija con él?-dijo la pelirroja aún sin entender.

El castaño volvió a asentir esperando una reacción de la oji azul.

-Eso significa que tengo otro papa, sí logro encontrar me reconocerá-dijo la pelirroja formando una enorme sonrisa- Seremos familia otra vez-salto de emoción levantándose del lomo del dragón para compensar a hacer vueltitas de alegría tomando la mano de su papa que aún seguía sentado-¿Donde vive?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿De qué es guardián?, ¿Lo conociste cuando eres humano?

-Vive en el bosque del invierno

-Enserio ¡Wow!-grito la pelirroja emocionada imaginando la imagen de su padre-Porque no vamos a visitarlo

-La ley de los guardianes lo prohíbe-dijo el castaño con reproche-No podemos ir allá.

-Pero ¿por…

-Hace demasiado frio haya y si te pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonaría-alzo la voz castaño con enojo callando por completo a la oji azul-Prométeme que jamás entraras a ese lugar-tomo la mano de la oji azul.

La pelirroja se volvió a sentar atrás de su padre mientras se limpiaba un pequeña lágrimas que caía de su ojo.

"A veces simplemente no entendía a su padre"

…

La oji azul paseaba alrededor del paisaje otoñal donde paso toda su infancia mientras que atrás de ella caminaba Sunshine con un gesto no muy feliz porque desde que conoció Anna ya no había vuelto a volar, si seguían así iba a olvidar volar. La mente de Anna estaba completamente distraída pensando en cosas que ni ella sabia el porqué las pensaba hasta que fue empujada por ciertas jóvenes que pasaron corriendo frente a ella haciendo que esta callera sobre su dragón.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto una de ellas deteniendo su camino para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí, no pasa nada-dijo la pelirroja siendo levantada por cierta morena.

-¡Rápido Rapunzel tenemos que ayudar a los animales a cruzar la frontera!-grito cierta pelirroja de ojos azules.

-¡Ya voy!-grito Rapunzel con cierto enojo.

-Lo lamento de todos modos, Adiós–se despidió Rapunzel corriendo hacia donde estaba Mérida.

La pelirroja agito su mano despidiéndose para voltear a ver a su dragón que seguía viendo como las chicas se retiraban.

-Ven vamos a seguirlas-dijo la pelirroja corriendo hacia donde ellas se habían ido.

La pelirroja corrió tratando de seguirlas siendo seguida por su dragón que la perseguía unos centímetros atrás, ya que era una de las primeras veces que usaba sus patas.

La pelirroja se detuvo frente a la extraña frontera donde había encontrado a su padre con aquel desconocido paquete que nunca se supo que era. Las dos chicas se encontraban al principio del puente del tronco de árbol con varios conejos, mapaches, zorros y otros animales.

-Bien quien va primero-dijo Mérida esperando a que uno se atreviera a entrar-Vamos no sean tímidos –insistió.

Un par de comadrejas se acercaron sin temor para luego saltar hacia el otro lado que estaba nevando para que su pelaje color naranja se convirtiera en un brillante color blanco.

-Vaya-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida parada atrás de ambas chicas-¿Y hasta donde encaminan a los animales.

-Raro ¿no?-volteo Rapunzel para ver a la pelirroja de reojo-usan su pelaje de invierno para protegerse del frio-miro a las marmotas que desaparecían entre la nieve.

-¿Y hasta donde encaminan a los animales?-pregunto Anna con curiosidad.

-No hacemos eso Anna-volteo Mérida-Solo los ayudamos a cruzar.

-¿Qué las hadas de los animales, no cruzan con los animales?-pregunto la pelirroja con la ceja alzada.

-Anna ahí hace mucho frio nos congelaríamos con solo entrar-advirtió Rapunzel con cierta seriedad.

-No se permiten guardianes de estaciones cálidas en el bosque del invierno –apoyo Mérida cruzando los brazos.

-¿Quién invento esa regla?-replico la pelirroja con decepción.

-Creo que fue el señor del invierno-volvió a decir la morena.

-¿El invierno tiene un señor?-pregunto Anna con la ceja alzada mirando de reojo a su dragón que también estaba confundido.

-Si-la pelirroja asintió-al igual que tu padre es el del otoño.

-¿Saben la relación que tiene mi papa con el "Señor del invierno"?-la pelirroja hizo énfasis en la última frase.

La ex rubia volteo con cierta sorpresa y la pelirroja miro con la ceja alzada mientras que la pelirroja miraba confundida el cambio de comportamiento de las mujeres.

Mérida y Rapunzel se miraron fijamente con algo de pena para después ver a Anna con una boba sonrisa y soltar carcajadas entre ellas.

-No sabemos-rio Rapunzel mientras sostenía un pequeño bebe zorro en sus brazos para después voltearse bajarlo en el suelo. La pelirroja seguía sin entender las expresiones anteriores que hicieron para luego actuar como si no supieran a que se refería.

Un grupo de conejitos corrieron hacia la frontera para comenzar a saltar uno por uno hacia la nieve volviéndose en pequeña bolitas de algodón corriendo entre la nieve.

Uno de los conejos estaba escondido entre el vestido de la pelirroja quien se agacho hasta su altura.

-Sigue a tus hermanos-animo Mérida acariciando su pelaje

El pequeño mamífero volteo a verla y asintió para acercarse a la frontera, cuando llego metió su diminuto hacia la nieve para seguir el paso a sus hermanos.

-Hasta pronto-se despidió la pelirroja agitando uno de sus brazos mientras se acercaba al puente para después estar a un paso del congelado paisaje.

-Hay, no-se quejo la pelirroja-Todavía no inicien su internación-se acerco a un par de marmotas que estaban dormidas.

Rapunzel y Mérida comenzaron a agitar y patear a las marmotas tratando de despertarlas pero, era imposible todas estaban roncando en el suelo.

-Despierta-hablo la morena con fastidio gritando en la pequeña oreja del animal.

La pelirroja volteo a ver a ellas para luego mirar la frontera con cierta curiosidad, sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia esta para ver que pasaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos para admirar el hermoso paisaje frente a ella dio una pequeña vuelta mirando alrededor de este.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Anna que se abrazo así misma al sentir la fría ventisca rodear su cuerpo.

...

-Mira papa-mostró una chica el pequeño copo de nieve que portaba en su mano-¿Es hermoso?

-Es muy bonito Elsa-dijo el peli blanco con una sonrisa-¿Porque no agarras otro?

La chica de ojos azules asintió y correo hacia la nieve formando una ventisca de nieve con sus manos mientras corría alrededor de esta.

El joven soltó una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cayado que sostenía con sus manos."Hicimos un buen trabajo ¿No crees?","Ojalá estuvieras aquí" pensó el chico mientras miraba a su hija.

-¿Hola?-resonó una voz que hizo soltar un susto de parte de Elsa-¿Hay alguien ahí?-se diviso una sombre entre los árboles.

-Papa...-tembló la peli platinada con algo de nervios-¿Hay alguien en los entre los arbustos?

-¿Pero qué...?-pregunto Jack acercándose a su hija-Tranquila no pasara nada-la abrazo.

El chico lanzo un fuerte rayo hacia los arbustos para luego mirar a su hija.

-No dejare que nada te haga daño-camino con la niña entre la nieve y desaparecer entre esta.

...

Un fugaz resplandor azul aterrizo sobre su rostro. La oji azul sintió como algo la jalaba de la cintura hacia atrás alejando la del bosque.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?-pregunto la morena sujetando una de sus cuerdas amarillas que antes pertenecían a su cabello-Tu cabello-señalo uno de sus mechones que se pinto de blanco.

-Vamos a llevarte con tu papa-jalaron Mérida y Rapunzel hacia el bosque mientras eran seguidas por Sunshine.

...

El castaño estaba observando el mechón de que estaba posado en uno de los mechones rojizos de su hija mientras volteaba a verla con seriedad.

-No le paso nada malo-menciono Hiccup con reproche observando fijamente-Ninguna de parte de su cuerpo salió dañada.

Mérida y Rapunzel soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver saber que Anna estaba a salvo.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir-avisó la morena jalando a la pelirroja hacia la salida-Nos vemos mas tarde.

-Adiós-dijo la pelirroja antes de salir y dejarlos solos.

-¿¡En que estabas pensando!?, ¿¡Que ganabas haciendo eso!?-tomo el cuerpo de su hija y lo tambaleo severamente-¿Que es lo que querías?-bajo el tono de voz para admirara el pálido y asustado rostro de la pelirroja por su comportamiento-¡No sabes los peligros que ocurren detrás de ese bosque!-volvió a gritar para después soltar los hombros de la chica caminar hacia su habitación.

-No, No espera-dijo Anna con cierto enojo en sus palabras antes de voltear el hombro de su padre para que este quedara de frente-Papa basta ya no quiero que seas de este modo.

-Entonces vete-susurro el castaño con nostalgia para seguir caminando.

-¿Alguna vez te hice algo?-pregunto la pelirroja arrugando la frente en señal de preocupación.

-No sigas Anna-volteo la cabeza el castaños antes de tocar la manija de la puerta.

-¡No, No!, ¿Porque solo me rechazas?-refunfuño la pelirroja-¡¿PORQUE TE DA TANTO MIEDO?!-grito en la última exclamación.

-¡DIJE SILENCIO!-grito el mayor mientras lanzaba una ventisca que hizo tropezar a la oji azul.

-Papi...-susurro con voz quebrada aun en el suelo.

El rostro del castaño cambio por uno sorprendido y asustado por sus actos y mirar a su hija con lastima.

-¿Estás bien?-se acerco Hiccup a levantar a su hija que se arrebato de su agarre.

-Estoy bien-respondió dirigiendo se hacia afuera dejando al castaño con la palabra en la boca.

-Soy un monstruo- se susurro a si mismo antes de dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse en su mundo.

La pelirroja salió de su casa con algunas lágrimas en su rostro que fueron limpiadas en lo que se dirigía a su dragón que se encontraba afuera descansando junto a Chimuelo.

El fulgor resplandeciente se acerco a la pelirroja y choco su cabeza con su mejilla tratando de consolarla.

-Te aseguro Sunshine que descubriré que hay detrás de todo esto-volteo a acariciar al dragón que lamió su mejilla-Gracias lindo-rio Anna antes de abrazarlo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo lectores les daría un adelanto pero no sé como rayos continuo *Letrero de perdedora aparece atrás de ella*bueno en fin les deseo un buen espero que estén disfrutando esta penúltima semana de vacaciones,**

**Pero antes de irme responderé estas dos preguntas:**

**El mito de los fic: **_Lo sé a mí también me gusta que Anna y Elsa sean sus hijas (De hacho saque la idea del final de "The big six" espero que no sientas que te robe la idea y si lo piensas perdón).Ya puse una escena de Jack y Elsa así que te la dedico *hace una reverencia en forma de respeto*_

**neko skyress****: **_Aw..Gracias aquí tienes la segunda parte._

_-Hasta luego a los dos.._

* * *

**Sayonara…**

** Women**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡¿Tengo una hermana!

**Holiwis:**

**Volví con la continuación este fic que tanto estaban esperando (Lamento la tardanza he estado ocupada).Así que espero que les guste.**

***Declaimer: /Frozen/ Cómo entrenar a tu dragón/El origen de los guardianes/ no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores (que algún día yo formare parte de ellos, quizá para la segunda o tercera parte *u*).**

"**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA ESCENAS YAOI HIJACK/FROSTCCUP SI ERES UN MALDITO HOMOFOBICO O ESTAS EN CONTRA DE LAS RELACIONES GAY QUEDAS ADVERTIDO"**

"**ADVERTECIA #2: ESTO NO ES UN JELSA O UN HICANNA, ELLAS SON REPRESENTADAS COMO SUS HIJAS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¡¿Tengo una hermana?!**

Anna asomo de reojo su cabeza hacia la recamara de su papa donde lo encontró dormido mientras un hilo de saliva corría por su boca **(ahora ya saben de dónde saco su manera de dormir).**Cerro cuidadosamente la puerta del la recamara para no causar ningún irritante sonido que hiciera despertar al castaño.

Salió de su casa con una especie de conjunto para invierno color rojizo con unas botas de alpinismo, se acerco hacia lugar donde estaban los dragones y se despidió por última vez de su dragón. Hubiera despertado a Chimuelo pero, sabía que si le decía a donde se dirigía seguramente le avisaría a Hiccup así que le aviso al dragón que se despidiera de su parte cuando este despertara.

El fulgor resplandeciente asintió y volvió a acomodarse junto a Chimuelo para seguir durmiendo antes recibir un abrazo de parte de la pelirroja.

Camino por el bosque recordando la dirección donde se ubicaba la frontera. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y estaba jugando con la confianza de su padre pero, sentía que alguien la esperaba del otro lado ¿Cómo lo sabía? Cuando sus pies tocaron la fría cama de escarcha sintió como el viento decía su nombre sentía; "Que el bosque del invierno la llamaba".

Después de varios minutos de estar a punto de perderse llego al lugar recorrió el puente de madera y cuando estaba la última señal de calor salto hacia la nieve como lo había hecho la vez pasada para después girar su cabeza al bosque que estaba a sus espaldas, soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuo caminado.

…

Después de tantas horas de caminar entre pura nieve y esquivar ramas de los arboles que también estaban cubiertas de esta llego a un hermoso paisaje congelado. Cada planta, rama y flor era cubierta por una especie de escarcha platinada que si la admirabas de cerca podías admirar un delicado y detallado espiral plasmado en este.

La pelirroja camino bajo unos árboles cuya especie era desconocida pero, lo que más le sorprendió era cuando se vio envuelta en una cortinas hechas con las mismas hojas del árbol pero, estas estaban congeladas formando pequeños cristales con el roció que caía o había caído en ellas. Pasó su mano por las hojas que empezaron a chocar una con otro formando una hermosa y relajante melodía. Estaba tan concentrada que no noto la presencia de cierto cartel.

La pelirroja se quejo internamente para luego soltar una pequeña risa sobre lo distraída que era. Se levanto entre la nieve y verse en medio de dos direcciones, la primera solo era un estrecho pasillo de nieve y la otra tenía una dirección hacia una tal lugar llamado "Guarida de Norte". La pelirroja comenzó a mirar de reojo por ambas direcciones para ver que donde venia escrito aquel nombre había una reluciente y pequeña luz al final como si hubiera alguna casa o lugar al final del recorrido.

-Si voy por aquel lado-señalo se dirigió al que no tenía nada especial-Seguiré siendo Anna, la hija del antiguo jefe vikingo y señor del otoño. Pero...-se impulso hacia atrás-si voy por este alguien me este esperando quizá "el"-dijo con tono esperanzado en la última frase-Mmm…-pensó con su mano en el mentón. Solo encogió los brazos y camino por aquel estrecho pasillo con aquella provocativa luz.

Al final del camino había una especie de pequeña casa que al parecer estaba dentro de una cueva. La pelirroja se asomo ligeramente en esta para presenciar a un especie de hombre cubiertos de cabellos café y blanco ¿Quizá estaban vigilando la entrada de algún intruso? La pelirroja observo como de la nada llegaba otro a decirles algo pero su cara se sorprendió cuando se comunicaban con una especie de gruñidos algo extraños. El que había llegado hizo alguna señal extraña con sus manos mientras apuntaba a algún lugar en partículas los que cuidaban la entrada asintieron y acompañaron dejando la puerta completamente expuesta a cualquier persona.

La oji azul entro cuidadosamente sin ser vista para abrir la puerta rápidamente y entrar a la casa. Miro varias veces a su alrededor no había camino sigilosamente entre el enorme lugar donde todo era color rojo para después posar su mirada en una extraña replica del planeta tierra con varias lucecitas prendidas sobre los países, estaba a pocos minutos de acercarse aquel globo encajado en el suelo cuando escucho ciertos pasos y pequeñas voces a lo lejos soltándole un gran brinco rápidamente se lanzo hacia unas cajas que al parecer era regalos y escondió su presencia detrás de estas. Asomo un poco su mirada para toparse con un extraño hombre vestido de rojo con una larga barba donde estaba hecha una pequeña trenza en la punta.

Aquel señor era acompañado por otra persona que estaba a su lado que estaba vestida con pieles invernales color azul mientras que su cabeza era cubierta con un capucha de la misma vestimenta.

- ¿estás segura, que en verdad lo viste?-pregunto el hombre refiriendo se a la otra persona que al parecer era un mujer.

-Claro que sí, lo vi volando por los cielos, era color naranja, era enorme y tenía unas enormes alas carmesí-exalto la persona agitando sus manos-Tienes que creerme

Espera ¿Enorme?, ¿Con alas? Y ¡Era naranja!, no se necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que describían al dragón de Anna. La chica al escuchar eso golpeo levemente su mano con su cara, le dijo al dragón que se quedara en casa de seguro se sintió poco convencido ante aquella orden y trato de seguirla. Ahora de seguro ha de estar muerto de miedo perdido entre la nieve buscándola.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?-pregunto otra vez el señor con algo de desconfianza-Espero que no sé como la última vez que dijiste haber visto a un muñeco de nieve parlante.

- Esa solo fue una broma de mal gusto de parte de mi padre pero, esta vez no digo mentiras-menciono Elsa en puchero-Si no me crees ven conmigo-jalo el enorme brazo del hombre.

-Tranquila niña, luego lo veré-se despego de su agarre-Estoy muy ocupado, en unos cuantos días será Navidad, yo y mis yetis tenemos que prepararnos-comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación donde checaba su lista de niños malos y buenos **(no se me ocurrió como llamarle entonces decidí describirla así jejeje *idiota*)**.

La joven soltó un severo suspiro y se cruzo de brazos para después comenzar a hacer berrinches internamente. Odiaba que pasara eso. Desde niña todos los guardianes** (incluyendo su padre) **creían que las cosas con las que se topaba entre el bosque cuando caminaba con aquel muñeco de nieve parlante que se volvió su mejor amigo eran simples inventos que ella inventaba. Cómo cuando vio en el cielo a aquella extraña mujer de cabello castaño que volaba sobre los polos mientras era rodeada de dragones que solo le guiño el ojo cuando la miro ¿Enserio no había alguna persona en aquel mundo que creyera y entendiera su experiencias? No era que Olaf no le creyera solo que él es un muñeco de nieve, un objeto mágico con el que charla cuando no está su padre que casi llega a lo imaginario. Pero, no ella quería a una persona real un humano, una persona con quien pasar todo el día, que le gustaran sus mismos gustos, una herman …

Mientras tanto la pelirroja trataba de que no la notaran, sintió como alguien jalaba su pantalón. Volteo lentamente hacia abajo para toparse con dos pequeños hombrecitos vestidos de cono con un pequeño cascabel en la punta del traje. Uno de ellos se acerco para entregarle un gallete deforme o un intento fallido de un muñeco de jengibre. La chica rio tiernamente con un leve sonrojo, se agacho hacia su altura para tomar al pequeño muñequito y posar sus labios en la pequeña mejilla del duende como una muestra de agradecimiento.

-Gracias-susurro la oji azul tomando la galleta.

El pequeño duende comenzó a bailar de alegría **(por alguna extraña razón)** con el otro que lo acompañaba mientras Anna se reía por lo bajo.

-Shhh-susurro la chica poniendo un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio.

Los duendes solo asintieron y se retiraron dejando sola a la chica que solo sonrió y los empujo con el pie para que aceleraran el paso y nadie notara su presencia.

-Son unas ternuras-menciono la oji azul en lo bajo recargando su codo en una de las cajas para que esta callera con los demás y dejara a la pelirroja tirada en el piso para quedar expuesta a esas personas que se sorprendieron al verla.

-¡Que me pellizco un yeti loco!-exclamo norte el hombro para recibir un pellizco de una de ellos-¡Era solo una exclamación!-se quejo sobándose el cuello mientras que el otro encogía los hombros.

La otra joven volteo su cuerpo para solo se pudo apreciar su barbilla y labios que estaban pintados con un fuerte color carmesí. Se quito la piel que cubría su cabeza para ver a una joven de un cabello tan rubio que llegaba a lo blanco, sujetado en una ancha trenza que resbalaba por su cuello, su rostro era de rasgos finos como los de una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos estaban pintados con un severo brillante color azul que resplandecía con la luz de la habitación. Aquella chica era hermosa y por su apariencia debería tener la misma edad que la pelirroja.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la oji azul con la ceja levemente alzada.

-Lo lamento no debí haber entrado sin una invitación-se disculpo con cierta vergüenza formando una reverencia-Vine aquí porque pensé que podría aclarar mis dudas por favor no le digan a mi padre que cruce la frontera-suplico entrelazando sus dedos.

El enorme hombre se acerco hacia donde la pelirroja se encontraba para después sujetar sus hombros con cierta delicadeza y sonreírle con algo de nostalgia.

-Anna…-repitió el nombre de la niña-pequeña pelirroja de rostro pecoso-sollozo el hombre-así era como te recuerdo-la abrazo fuertemente que Anna dejo de tocar el suelo-Elsa-arrimo a la chica al abrazo-Están unidas después de tanto tiempo-aumento la fuerza del abrazo para después soltarlas y dejarlas sin aire.

-No entiendo nada-menciono la peli platinada semi agachada mientras de sobaba la espalda que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-Yo tampoco-apoyo la pelirroja estirando su cuerpo para que su huesos tronaran-¿Cómo que unidas?

-Vengan conmigo-camino el hombre mientras era seguido por las muchachas que aun seguían sin entender.

-¿Adónde vamos?-pregunto Anna con algo de curiosidad tratando de seguir los veloces pasos del hombre.

-Ya verán-aviso mientras que empezaba a correr.

Llegaron a la oficina donde él solía trabajar al entrar estaba toda cubierta de juguetes y paisajes de hielo que estaban muy bien elaborados que parecía un pequeño mundo donde reinaba el invierno.

-¿Usted hizo todo esto?-pregunto Anna con asombro y sorpresa en su rostro admirando cada parte de la enorme maqueta.

-Pues al trabajar una sola noche y no tener un año entero sin hacer nada, me tengo que entretener-carcajeo el señor para abrir un cajón donde estaba una gran caja color café con pequeños estampados dorados en forma de espiral alrededor.

El extraño señor de acento ruso abrió la caja con una pequeña llave dorada que estaba en otro de los cajones al abrirla aparecieron dos pequeños cilindros donde en uno de los lados venia el rostro de Anna y el otro de Elsa.

-Tomen-lo tomo con delicadeza como si se tratara de cristal y los depósito en las manos de cada una.

-¿Y esto de que nos servirá?-pregunto Anna con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo escuche sobre esto-hablo la platinada-Aquí guardan nuestros dientes, en ellos están los recuerdos más preciados de la infancia.

-Entonces nos harás recordar cosas que ya vivimos o ¿Algo así?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja sin entender.

-En parte-aclaro Norte-solo quiero que ustedes se den cuente de la razón de porque ustedes dos tienen en común.

Ambas chicas se miraron con cierto nerviosismo para que después Anna le dedicara una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Yo lo hare si tu lo haces-dijo Anna con confianza en su voz. La rubia solo volteo a verla y asintió lentamente.

Dieron un severo toque al cilindro que se empezó a abrir convirtiendo todos los recuerdos desde que eran bebes hasta ahora convertidos en uno solo.

…

_Dos sonoros llantos se escucharon en la habitación donde cierto chico castaño acababa de traer a dos nuevas personitas al mundo. Aquel joven tenía la cara pálida y cubierta de una delicada pero notable capa de sudor para dar a luz a aquellas dos pequeñas creaturas._

_-Tenemos dos niña-anuncio Rapunzel mientras sostenía al par de rosados y pequeños bebes que estaban envueltos en la misma manta y entregárselas a Jack antes de retirarse._

_-Son hermosas-sollozo el peliblanco cuando las recibió en sus brazos-Verdad Hiccup-volteo a ver a su pareja que estaba sonriendo soltando severos suspiros entrecortados._

_-Son muy bonitas-menciono el chico levantándose débilmente para verlas más cerca._

_El peliblanco se agacho hacia él para que el chico no se lastimara ya que después de dar a luz a dos bebes uno queda agotado._

_-¿Algún nombre en especial?-pregunto el mayor mientras acariciaba ambas cabecitas de las bebes._

_-Planeaba llamar a una Elsa como "La reina de las nieves", ya sabes el libro-menciono el castaño con voz leve-Y la otra planeaba llamarla Anabel es un nombre escocés que Mérida me dijo_

_-Me gusta, así se llamaran desde ahora-poso su vista en las bebes y se las entrego al castaño-Nuestras pequeñas Anna y Elsa-dio un ultimátum para acercarse al castaño y besarlo dulcemente._

…

_El castaño comenzó a llorar sin consolación mientras era consolado por Jack que también estaba en el mismo estado que este mientras cargaban a ambas bebes que estaban envueltas en diferentes mantas._

_-Te amo-menciono el peliblanco mientras miraba a oji verde que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar-y siempre lo hare-observo a la bebe pelirroja que el castaño tenía en brazos-A ti también pequeña traviesa –beso su frente con delicadeza formando una pequeña sonrisa en los brazos de la bebe._

_Ambos se miraron para luego darse un pequeño y largo beso, separarse y quedarse otra vez abrazados._

_-Y yo a ti-menciono Hiccup posando su cabeza en el cuello de mayor-Nunca te olvidare._

…

_-"Finalmente y como nunca"-canto el castaño con voz suave mientras arrullaba a las bebes que estaban en la pequeña cuna que él les fabrico con ayuda de Jack-"Lo pude entender", "Finalmente y como nunca lo podemos resolver"-acaricio a ambas bebes que estaban abrazadas sintiendo el calor de la otra-"Enfrentemos el problema unidos ya no vivas con fervor", "Pues finalmente y como nunca te acompañare"._

_-Listo-dijo el castaño cuando noto que estaban dormidas y volteo su cabeza para ver a Jack que estaba recargado en la puerta-Buenas Noches bebes, que descansen-retiro sus manos del barandal de la cuna._

_-¿Son difíciles de dormir, no?-bromeo el peliblanco acercándose al _**(por ahora)**_ menor._

_-No tanto-le sonrió al chico-Son unas pequeñas muy tranquilas._

_El peliblanco abrazo el cuello del oji verde y se dirigieron a su recamara para un merecido descanso. Bueno si Jack se lo permitía._

…

_-Tranquila relaja tu cuerpo-menciono el peliblanco observando cómo su hija se tambaleaba en el hielo que estaba a pocos minutos de quebrarse._

_-Papi-menciona la peliblanca con temor bajo el hielo que comenzaba a formar grietas-Tengo miedo._

_-No tienes porque yo estoy aquí-menciono el peliblanco-Esto es como ¡Un juego!_

_-No lo creo papa siempre estas bromeando-dijo la peliblanca con comenzando a llorar._

_-Esta vez no lo es, lo prometo-dijo el peliblanco tomando su callado para utilizar la misma estrategia como cuando lo hizo con su hermanita-Cuando yo diga tres te acercaras a mí de acuerdo._

_-Uno…Dos… ¡TRES!-grito en la última frase para tomar a la niña de la cintura con su callado pero, fue inútil cuando el hielo se partió en dos haciendo caer a la peliblanca en el agua_

_-¡PAPA!-grito antes de ser sumergida en la helada agua._

_-Elsa-corrió el chico donde estaba el agujero para meter sus brazos y jalarla hacia adelante._

_La peliblanca soltó un fuerte suspiro al sentir que ya no había agua para abrazar a su hija y sacarla del agua._

_-¿Estás bien?-dijo el oji azul mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que su hija volviera tener oxigeno en sus pulmones._

_La pequeña niña solo asintió y abrazo a su padre-Nunca te separes de mi papa-se aferro al suéter del chico._

_-Nunca lo hare-dijo con voz leve y besar la frente de su hija._

…

_-"¡No quiero una empresa audaz, es bastante si me abrazas!"-canto la pelirroja mientras daba vueltitas junto a su padre._

_-"Sortijas de oro te traeré, poemas te voy cantar"-canto el castaño-"¡Te cuidare de todo mal si siempre me acompañas!"_

_-"Sortijas de oro ¿para qué?"-canto desafinadamente la pequeña Anna mientras entrelazaba sus brazos con los de su padre-"Poemas no me importan ya, tu mano solo sostendré no hay más"._

_-"¡Con tus abrazos y tu amor en la danza y en los sueños!, ¡Que importa ya que riña el mar conmigo yo te llevo!"-saltaron y bailaron torpemente ya que habían olvidado los pasos bueno, Hiccup había olvidado los pasos_

_-"¡Por bravo mar navegare y ahogarme yo no temo!, ¡y sorteare la tempestad!"-el castaño levanto a la pequeña pelirroja de la cintura y la alzo hacia el cielo dando severos giros-"¡Si eres para mí!"-cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de que el castaño depositara a su hija en el suelo._

_-Siempre estaré contigo papa-dijo Anna abrazando la pierna de su padre _**(ya que la pobre no era muy alta que digamos)**.

_-Yo también estaré contigo-rio el oji verde agachándose a su estatura para revolver su cabello._

…

Aquellos recuerdos terminaron para dejar a las chicas con los ojos muy abiertos con pequeñas y casi invisibles lágrimas en ellos para después mirarse mutuamente con sorpresa.

-Entonces…-susurro Anna mirando aquel objeto en sus manos.

-Somos...-respondió la peliblanca con asombro.

-Hermanas-mencionaron en unísono para después reír entre ellas y levantarse de sus asientos para abrazarse una a la otra tratando de no llorar por toda la emoción que las inundaba.

Una lagrima traicionera resbalo por la mejilla de aquel hombre quien inmediatamente se la quito para que los yetis y duendes que estaban alrededor de él no lo miraran mal.

La peli blanca estaba más que feliz tenía una hermana, por fin alguien con quien vivir sus aventuras que ocurrían en su vida. Por otro lado la pelirroja creía que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido estaba pero lo bueno era que ya había descubierto quien era su padre. Lo único que faltaba pedirle a Elsa presentárselo, luego llevarlo con su papa y así serán una familia feliz junto a su hermana.

-Norte...-se escucho una voz masculina atra vez de la puerta-Soy yo...Jack

-Escóndanse-pidió el hombre empujando a las chicas.

-Pero yo...-la peli blanca jalo a Anna para esconderse atrás del escritorio del mayor donde se encontraba aquella maqueta de hielo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Anna con algo de confusión.

-Shhh...-callo Elsa colocando un dedo en la boca de la joven a su lado-Si papa descubre que vienes de estaciones cálidas te mandará a casa.

-Hola Jack-mencionó el ruso mayor abriendo la puerta para recibirlo-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Encontré señales de una estación cálida-mencionó Jack entrando a la habitación mientras le mostraba a norte una pequeña libreta forrada con cuero.

...

-Demonios-susurro Anna-Mi libreta de dibujos. Se debió haber caído cuando caminaba.

...

-Nada-soltó un suspiro-Mi papa me la obsequio cuando era niña, me prometió que algún día dibujaríamos juntos pero, solo fue una promesa

-Sabes hubo una época en la que sólo venías a decir "Hola ¿Como van las cosas?"-replicó el mayor cruzado de brazos.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó el peli blanco agachando su vista-Hola..-repitió formando una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Como van las cosas?-insistió el hombre envolviendo los hombres.

-¿Como van las cosas?-suspiro el albino amargamente tallándose un ojo.

-¿Que te costaba?-carcajeo el hombre mientras se palmeaba el estomago haciendo soltar otro

-Lo que no me preocupa-cambio tema el muchacho-¿y si fue una guardiana cálida que lo trajo?

-Pues fue una guardiana con buen gusto en el dibujo-menciono el ruso entre risas.

-Promete que si la llegas a encontrar, la enviaras de vuelta-advirtió Jack dispuesto a retirarse.

Ambas chicas se miraron de reojo y volvieron a mirar la escena que se estaba creando. La peliblanca hizo un torpe movimiento con sus dedos que hizo caer al suelo una de las figuras de hielo, que hizo un sonoro ruido al aterrizar y romperse. La pelirroja miro con sorpresa a la pelirroja que se maldecía así misma por lo bajo.

-¿Que fue eso?-volteo el alvino alejando su mano de la perilla y voltear a todos lados.

-¿Qué cosa?, yo no oigo nada-hablo el hombre nerviosamente fingiendo que nada había pasado

-Fue como un ruido como si algo se hubiera quebrado-dijo el peliblanco con tono misterioso.

-Eso es imposible solo estamos tu y yo-volvió a reír el hombre-Será mejor que te vayas Jack tengo muchas cosas que hacer la Navidad no se lleva sola-abrió la puerta y empujo al peliblanco a la salida-Saluda a Elsa de mi parte.

-Pero yo...-hablo al ser empujado fuera de la habitación

-Hasta luego- río el hombre nerviosamente antes de cerrar la puerta en la cara del peliblanco.

El hombre se asomo abajo del escritorio donde se encontraban ambas chicas temblando de miedo por casi ser descubiertas.

-Tranquilas-ya se fue hablo Norte agachándose bajo el escritorio-ya se fue.

-¿Ese era tu papa?-pregunto Anna con tono adolorido mientras salía del escritorio-Creo que me doble la columna-comenzó a sobarse la espalda.

-Algo así-dijo la peliblanca que fue la segunda en salir-Estuvimos muy cercas de estar en problemas.

-Bueno-suspiro el ruso-Ya oyeron la orden.

Las hermanas se miraron con tristeza, apenas se habían conocido y ya tenían que separarse.

-Pero...No dijo cuándo debemos llevarla-dijo el hombre guiñando un ojo formando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de ambas chicas-Solo hay que llevarla a la frontera antes de que salga la luna.

-Gracias Norte-dijo Elsa emocionada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del hombre.

-¿Norte?-pregunto la pelirroja con la ceja alzada.

-Así se llama-volteo la pelirroja.

-Los guardianes me conocen con ese nombre-rio el hombre después de que la oji azul se separara de este.

-Gracias-sonrió la pelirroja.

-Norte-insistió el hombre.

-Norte-repito Anna antes de retirarse al lado de la peliblanca.

...

-Mi especialidad es la escarcha-dijo la peliblanca intentando crear un conversación-¿Tu tienes algún poder?

-Creo pequeñas ventiscas cálidas con mis manos-menciono la oji azul.

-Eso es genial

...

-Hermanas-carcajeo Norte mientras volteaba a ver a uno de los yetis.

...

-El abuelo Estoico nunca respeto a papa cuando era niño-camino la pelirroja por la nieve-siempre le decía que él quería un hijo fuerte y grande pero, los dioses le habían entregado un pescado parlanchín.

-Eso es muy devastador pero, a la vez gracioso-rio Elsa al oír la última frase.

...

-Entonces ese tal Jamie fue el primero en ver a tu papa-aclaro la pelirroja algo confusa después de haber oído la historia de su hermana que comenzó a contaría muy rápido.

La peliblanca solo asintió y ambas continuaron caminando.

...

Anna y Elsa caminaban por el paisaje invernal donde hace unos minutos la pelirroja había pisado.

-Es muy bonito todo-dijo la pelirroja.

-Si-rio la peliblanca-Papa y yo hacemos lo posible para crear esto.

-Se ve que le quieres mucho-sonrió Anna con ternura.

-Si es mi mejor amigo-sonrió la chica-Era mi única familia, hasta ahora-volteo a ver a Anna-Descubrí que tengo una hermana-tomo las manos de la chica suavemente.

La pelirroja río y se acerco a su hermana para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Awww-se escucho al fondo del bosque-Es lo más tierno que he visto.

-Olaf-sonrió Elsa alejándose de su hermana y acercarse al muñeco de nieve-¿Como estas amiguito?-se agacho a la altura.

-Bueno tu padre te está buscando porque quiere hablar contigo-informo el muñeco de nieve-¿Quién es esa criatura de cabello rojo?-fijo su vista en Anna.

-Ahh...-rio la peliblanca-No vas creer con quien me tope-comenzó a jugar con su trenza nerviosamente-Ella...es mi hermana-señalo a la oji azul-Su nombre es Anna.

-Hola-agito la mano la pelirroja nerviosamente.

-Wow-exclamo Olaf emocionado caminando hacia ella-Se parece a ti-puso sus ramas en sus blancas mejillas de nieve-¡Son gemelas!

-Es un gusto amiguito-Anna ofreció su mano para que este la estrechara.

-Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos-dijo el muñeco entrelazando sus ramas con la suave y cálida mano de la pelirroja.

-Es un gusto-sonrió la oji azul encendiendo las pequeñas mejillas del muñeco.

"Es tan bonita "pensó el muñeco mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas ramas que representaban sus dedos.

-Olaf-interrumpió la peli blanca con picardía que se encontraba parada atrás de su hermana.

El muñeco de nieve se reía nerviosamente con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas pero, su rostro cambio a uno de terror cuando aprecio a cierta criatura alada color naranja posado entre la nieve en posición de ataque.

-Chi-cas-tembló el pequeño muñeco con voz temerosa señalando a la criatura.

Las jóvenes voltearon para ver a Sunshine que los miraba con enojo en su mirar bajo rápidamente de la roca donde se encontraba y aterrizo junto a ellos, camino lentamente a su alrededor inspeccionándolos para saber de quién se trataba.

-¡Dragón Agáchense!-aventó a Elsa y a Olaf al suelo mientras sacaba su lanza para planear lanzársela al dragón que estaba a pocos segundos de lanzarse encima de la peliblanca.

-¡Sunshine, tranquilo!-se interpuso la pelirroja entre ambos, se acerco al dragón que estaba frente a ella tratando de tranquilizarlo para que no hiciera a alguna de sus locuras-Lo asustaste-volteo a ver a Elsa que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo lo asuste a él-dijo la peliblanco con una mueca de terror en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, Tranquilo es una amiga-hablo la pelirroja en tono calmado acariciando al dragón que inmediatamente se tiro al suelo.

-¿Tu lo domaste?-pregunto la peliblanca ya una vez tranquila.

-Algo así-menciono la pelirroja-Al parecer el ya venía entrenado.

-Pero, los dragones son creaturas feroces, frías, lo único que quieren es devorarte-menciono la peliblanca alejándose un poco de ellos.

-Cuando te ganas su lealtad no hay nada que un dragón no pueda hacer por ti-dijo la pelirroja enternecida mientras abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza de la criatura.

-Eso es algo tierno

-¿Quieres tocarlo?-pregunto la pelirroja felizmente.

-Yo...no podría-se alejo algunos pasos hacia atrás con vergüenza.

-Vamos inténtalo-insistió la pelirroja tomando la mano de su hermana para colocarla en la cabeza del dragón-Tranquila solo estaba asustado.

La oji azul sonrió y siguió rascando la cabeza del dragón, que empezó a responder las caricias de la chica.

-Es un chico bueno-rio al ver como el dragón se retorcía de gusto entre sus manos-¿Donde lo encontraste?

-Bueno fuimos con la abuela Valka en mi cumpleaños-menciono la pelirroja-Entonces el apareció, al principio parecía peligroso pero cuando vi su mirar, vi todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba, detrás de todos esos colmillos, ferocidad y ojos color tóxico era una criatura cariñosa que quería amor-suspiro al recordarlo-es como si me viera a mi reflejada en el-coloco la mano en su pecho-Fue algo muy hermoso de verdad.

-Eso es muy el peliblanco volteo a ver a su hermana con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ambas chicas se miraron con entre risas pero, fueron interrumpidas por cierto muñeco de nieve que gritaba alegremente mientras era perseguido por el fulgor resplandeciente.

-Oye este chico es muy bueno ¿Porque no nos acompaña a deslizarnos en el hielo?-pregunto el hombre de nieve abrazando al dragón.

-Tienes razón-salto la peliblanca emocionada-Esto les va encantar-tomo la mano de ella mientras la jalaba a un rumbo desconocido.

...

-Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el bosque-hablo Elsa mientras arrancaba enormes pedazos de la vieja corteza de un árbol-Papa me llevaba aquí mientras iba cargada sobre sus hombres-le entrego uno de los pedazos de tronco-Vamos-la coloco en el suelo dispuesta deslizarse.

-Espera-interrumpió la pelirroja-¿Para qué es esto?

-No querrás llenar tu cuerpo de cortaduras-rio Elsa antes de saltar por la rampa de hielo.

-¡Elsa!-grito Anna imitando el mismo movimiento que hizo su hermana y se deslizo por el afilado hielo.

La pelirroja fue deslizada por un túnel de hielo donde se topo con Elsa que lo volteo a ver con una enorme sonrisa.

-Déjate llevar hermanita-rio la pelirroja observando fijamente a su amiga.

Cuando menos lo pensó había salido de ese túnel y ser cubierta por espesa nieve que salpico el rostro de la pelirroja. Miro el cielo pero, fue cubierto por una inmensa sombra que paso sobre ella.

-¡Sunshine!-grito la joven emocionada al ver a su dragón volando por donde ella pasaba.

Volteo su cabeza hacia el otro lado y se sorprendió al ver que Olaf se deslizaba con su mismo. El muñeco de nieve volteo hacia ella para guiñarle un ojo.

En esos momentos parecía como si el tiempo recorriera en cámara lenta, todo el pasillo donde ellas se deslizaban era cubierto por espesa. La pelirroja estaba consciente que esos paisajes también los podía ver en casa pero, se sentía tanta paz y quietud a pesar de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo se sentía…solo había una palabra para describirlo "Libre"

La pelirroja estaba tan fascinada por el paisaje invernal que pasaba por sus orbes azueles que no noto que el recorrido estaba a punto de caminar. El dragón comenzó a rugir levemente tratando de tener la atención de su compañera.

-¿Qué su-no alcanzo a terminar ya que choco con cierta peliblanca haciéndola resbalarse junto a ella y ambas sobre el hielo.

Se miraron una a la otra soltando una feroz carcajada que fue ahogada cuando el dragón golpeo el tronco de un árbol nevado haciendo que todo la nieve cayera sobre estas.

…

Después de aquella sorpresiva situación con la nieve la peliblanca decidió invitar a Anna a su casa para que la conociera y pasaran un rato ahí aprovechando que su padre tenía una junta. Cuándo la pelirroja la vio se quedo maravillada todo, absolutamente todo era fabricado de hielo. Debía admitir que Elsa vivía mucho mejor que ella cuando se refería en decoración.

-Entonces tu papa fue un jefe vikingo en su otra vida-menciono Elsa acariciando la cabeza del enorme dragón que reposaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Así es-asintió Anna colocando sus manos sobre el cálido de fuego de la pequeña fogata que había creado con ayuda de su inseparable compañero alado.

-Sabes…-llamo la atención de su hermana-Después de todas esa cosas maravillosas que me contaste de tu vida con tu papa en el bosque del otoño-bajo su mirada al suelo-Sigo sin entender porque se tuvieron que separar. Se les veía muy felices junto a nosotras creo que nunca había visto a papa Jack tan feliz-sonrió amargamente fijando su vista en Anna.

-Si yo también pienso lo mismo-suspiro Anna abrazándose así misma ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Hubo un enorme silencio en la habitación que ni Olaf se atrevió a romperlo. Su hermana tenía razón en aquellas visiones sus papas se veían tan felices llenos de amor y cariño no solo entre ellos también hacia los demás. Pensar en aquello simplemente la hacía sentirse deprimida, no por sus padre y hermana si no también con ella. La pelirroja cerró los ojos lentamente para después abrirlos con sorpresa y levantarse de sorpresa, cosa que le saco un pequeño susto a su hermana.

-¡Tengo una idea!-grito la pelirroja a los cuatro vientos haciendo que Elsa la mirara con miedo-¡Créeme después de esta idea todo volverá a ser como antes!-salto la oji azul de alegría.

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunto Elsa con cierto temor por la repentina actitud de su hermana.

-¿Tu quieres volver a ver a mi papa no?-pregunto Anna recibiendo un "si "de la peliblanca-Y yo quiero estar con ustedes pero, las reglas de los guardianes lo prohíbe-cruzo sus brazos-Si yo fabricar calor aquí, puedo fabricar frio haya. Solo hay que buscar un método o un lugar para traer invierno a otoño o buscar otro lugar donde el clima sea frio-camino de un lado al otro ganándose una mirada a una confundida de Elsa-¡Ya se!-se acerco rápidamente a la oreja de su hermana y comenzó a susurrarle un centenar de cosas formando una enorme sonrisa en los labios de Elsa que solo asentía con cada indicación que le daba la pelirroja mientras Olaf oía todo de la otra oreja de la peliblanca.

-¡Hagámoslo!-apoyo su hermana con felicidad antes de chocar los cinco con Olaf y Anna.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno amigos hasta aquí el fic .Espero que le haya gustado ya urgía un HiccupxJack le prometo que en los últimos capitulo habrá un pequeño lemmon entre ellos.**

**Pero antes de irme necesito decirles esto *se afina la voz***

**¡NECESITO COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR NO SOLO LO PONGAN EN FAVORITOS COMENTEN NO SEAN TIMIDOS, SI NO COMENTAN NO HABRA CONTINUACION O SECUELA! *se tapa la boca en la última oración* Demonios *susurra***

**Bueno ya me escucharon si quieren que continúe con una secuela, eso depende de ustedes con sus review U.U (ya se lo piensan "Esta apenas van en el tercer capítulo y ya quiere hacer la secuela " )**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos me despido…**

**Nos leemos en el próximo episodio XD**

** Woman**

**P.D: Recomiéndenme con otros lectores o autores…**

**Gracias :3**


	4. Chapter 4:Me encuentro contigo

**Holitas :**

**Giant Women se levanta y resurge como el ave fénix, para complacerlos...De seguro se han de estar preguntando…(escoge una de las dos opciones y ponla en los comentarios ^.^).**

_**a)**__ ¿Dónde estuviste?.._

_**b) **__Ya te extrañaba -Comienzas a llorar pero tus lagrimas desaparecen con una mirada asesina-¡VEN ACA PINCHE CABRONA TE VOY A **Censurado**! -comienzas a perseguirme y corro como niña asustada-_

**(Ignoremos la última pregunta (-.-) )…**

**Bueno he estado ocupada con la escuela, tareas, mis malvados planes para secuestrar a Hiccup y Jack Frost,Taewkondo jejej muchas cosas…**

**Ya sé como reaccionaran (imitación súper barata con voz de hombre gay de cómo es que tomaron mi atrasada llegada):**

"_Ah Marie, típico de ti te quejas de porque los otros no actualizan a tiempo y tú haces lo mismo…. No manches mi hijita"_

**Bueno no los quiero aburrir con mi charla nada motivacional, mejor solo continuemos con la historia, ¿sí?...**

***Nota*: El titulo de este capítulo no me convence mucho si se le ocurre uno mejor por favor díganme.**

***Nota 2*: Como se dieron cuenta mi verdadero nombre es "Marie"jejeje (ya me delate solita).**

***Nota 3*:Me disculpo por mis notables faltas de ortografía eso es cosa de la pagina.**

***Declaimer: /Frozen/ Cómo entrenar a tu dragón/El origen de los guardianes/ no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores (que algún día yo formare parte de ellos, quizá para la segunda o tercera parte *u*).**

"**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA ESCENAS YAOI HIJACK/FROSTCCUP SI ERES UN MALDITO HOMOFOBICO O ESTAS EN CONTRA DE LAS RELACIONES GAY QUEDAS ADVERTIDO"**

"**ADVERTECIA #2: ESTO NO ES UN JELSA O UN HICANNA, ELLAS SON REPRESENTADAS COMO SUS HIJAS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Me encuentro contigo**

Aquel plan que habían formado era muy elaborado para que el resultado solo fuera ver otra vez a sus padres. Tuvieron que hablar con demasiadas personas para poner su plan en acción. Elsa tuvo que hablar y convencer a Sandman de que le entregar un poco de su polvo de dormir con el invento de que "Jack había tenido insomnio" por tanto estrés en el trabajo. El pequeño hombrecito solo asintió entregándole una pequeña bolsa donde estaba el polvo.

-Gracias-agradeció Elsa antes de retirarse.

…

Mientras tanto Anna hablaba con Valka sobre su plan y que necesitaba una escusa para que su papa viniera a visitarla. La castaña instantáneamente comenzó a festejar que por fin Anna conoció su hermana, que supiera la existencia de su otro padre y estaba completamente dispuesta a ayudar para volver a su hijo junto al amor de su vida que fueron separados por una extraña regla que ni ella comprendía.

-Tienes mi apoyo-menciono Valka antes de abrazar a su nieta.

-Gracias-dijo Anna antes de subirse en Sunshine y partir en vuelo **(por fin después de tantos días Anna decidió volar en su dragón).**

…

El sol acababa de salir Anna feliz de que todo este arreglado mientras caminaba por el largo y algo terroso paisaje otoñal que de hecho no había extrañado de lo más mínimo. Llego a la casa donde estaba un Hiccup muy preocupado esperándola afuera de la casa mientras era acompañada por Mérida y Rapunzel

-¡Sunshine la encontró!-grito Mérida señalando a la pelirroja que caminaba hacia.

-Gracias a dios-suspiro Hiccup aliviado corriendo hacia su hija-¡Anna ¡-grito acercándose hacia ella.

La pelirroja sonrió con nerviosismo, en su mente tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero, por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía parecía como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al suelo. El castaño estaba frente a frente con la pelirroja con una cara de pocos amigos. La joven cerró los ojos esperando un fuerte regaño, cuando sintió como su cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos de este. La oji azul abrió los ojos de golpe su padre, el que le ordeno no ir al bosque de invierno, ella lo había desobedecido, no dejo ningún mensaje, y se desapareció todo el día sin saber nada de ella. Ahora de seguro la debería estar regañando pero no, la estaba abrazando. Eso no cuadraba.

-No sabía qué harías o a donde irías-se separo de su hija y beso su frente-Que buenos que estas aquí. Me disculpo no debí hablarte así.

-No importa, te perdono-sonrió Anna separándose de su padre-Cambiando de tema la abuela Valka quiere verte. Su dragón está enfermo y necesita tu ayuda para que lo cuides.

-Está bien tenemos que partir-tomo su casco y se dirigió al establo donde estaba Chimuelo para montarse en él y ambos partir hacia aquel lugar

La pelirroja se quedo unos momentos viendo como su padre se alejaba y dar inicio a su plan. Ahora la chica se subió en su dragón sin antes despedirse de Mérida y Rapunzel de parte de ella y su papa, que él no lo hizo y salir volando.

La pelirroja paso por el bosque del invierno buscando alguna señal de su hermana. Pero, al parecer no se veía nada.

…

Elsa estaba esperando el momento exacto para que Jack no notara lo que la joven estaba a punto de hacer. El alvino mientras tanto se encontraba fabricando copos de nieves con sus manos ya que no había nada interesante que. La peliblanca tomo la pequeña bolsa que le entrego Sandman. Volteo su cabeza para toparse con Olaf que hacia pequeños dibujitos en el hielo con un pedazo de madera. El pequeño muñeco volteo hacia ella ganándose un pequeño guiño de la peliblanca, el solo asintió y corrió torpemente hacia donde estaba Jack.

-Jack… ¿Te puedo dibujar?

Se escucho resonó una dulce en la habitación haciendo que el peliblanco abriera los ojos de golpe. Sus ojos le estaban mintiendo o había escuchado la tierna voz de cierto pecoso volteo a todos buscando de donde provenía esa voz.

-¿Hiccup?…-susurro en un tono a apenas audible

-¡JACK!-se escucho la voz más fuerte

El alvino volteo hacia abajo para toparse con cierto muñeco de nieve que lo miraba con enojo.

-Ah...Solo eres tu Olaf-menciono con cierta decepción.

- Entonces, ¿Si te puedo dibujar?-volvió a preguntar el muñeco.

-Está bien-formando una amarga sonrisa en sus labios.

El muñeco arranco un pedazo de hielo de una de las estructuras, saco su aquel palito que tenía anteriormente y comenzó a dibujar en el. Sinceramente ni siquiera estaba dibujando al alvino solo formaba pequeños espirales fingiendo que lo hacía.

La peliblanca se camino sigilosamente hacia su padre que solo admiraba seriedad como Olaf dibujaba. Abrió delicadamente la bolsa de arena que le habían entregado, dispuesta a lanzarle un poco a su padre. Cuándo el alvino volteo lentamente su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que Elsa se escondiera rápidamente en el respaldo del sillón sin ser notada. Jack solo encogió los hombros al ver que nadie estaba tras él y volvió a posar su vista hacia el muñeco.

-¿Cómo vas?-pregunto el oji azul con seriedad.

-Voy bien-rio el muñeco al darse cuenta que no el pedazo de hielo estaba cubierto por círculos y óvalos-Créeme que me está quedando, "Di-vi-no"-hizo énfasis en la última oración.

- Espero que no sea como el dibujo anterior ese tipo no se parecía nada a mí.

- Lo prometo, me está quedando bien-aseguro el muñeco riendo nerviosamente.

-Más te vale…

De un momento a otro Elsa lanzo el polvo para dormir en la cabeza de su papa, que inmediatamente callo inconscientemente al suelo.

-¡Hay no puede ser!-grito Olaf maravillado-mi comentario lo alago tanto que se desmallo.

Elsa rio levemente y tomo de los hombros a su papa en un intento fallido a cargarlo para voltear su cabeza y mirar Olaf que estaba parado frente a ella como si nada.

-¿Qué no vas ayudarme?-miro al muñeco con la ceja alzada.

-Ah sí, Enseguida –corrió y tomo al alvino de los pies para empezar a arrastrarlo a la salida de la casa.

Ambos salieron de la casa y llevar arrastrado al alvino por todo el bosque buscando una señal de Anna.

…

La pelirroja volaba entre el frio viento del bosque, la pelirroja asomo su cabeza buscándolo detenidamente hasta que noto a tres siluetas caminando entre la nieva mientras que la hacían señas. La pelirroja solo rio y aterrizo hacia ellos.

…

Olaf al verlos corrió frenéticamente a ellos dejando a la peliblanca con todo el peso por segunda vez en el camino pero, al menos estaba a pocos pasos de su hermana.

-Hola Anna-saludo el muñeco corriendo hacia ella-¡Sunshine!-corrió hacia al dragón para abrazarlo y recibir una lamida a cambio.

-Hola Olaf, ¿Donde está Elsa?-pregunto con la ceja alzada agachado se a su altura.

-Aquí-dijo la peliblanca con tono cansado acercándose a ellos mientras cargaba el pesado cuerpo de su padre-Hubiéramos llegado más rápido pero alguien-dirige una mirada asesina al muñeco-me dejo con todo el peso a mitad del bosque.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo el muñeco apenado desviando la mirada autoritaria de la chica.

-Bueno ¿Están listos?-dijo la pelirroja levantando se de suelo.

-¡Sí!-menciono Olaf agitando sus ramitas alegremente y subirse rápidamente en el lomo del dragón pero se quedo atascado a medio camino y la criatura lo ayudo a subir elevando una de sus alas.

-Déjame te ayudo-tomo las piernas del alvino y entre las dos subieron a Jack en la espalda del fulgor resplandeciente.

-Gracias-agradeció la peliblanca antes de subir-Ya no aguantaba los brazos.

La pelirroja soltó una severa risita, subió sobre el dragón y ascendió lentamente ya que eran más que una persona y Anna temía que alguno saliera volando en el camino.

El castaño aterrizo sobre la cueva donde su madre lo estaba esperando junto a Cloudjumper. Bajo rápidamente y se acerco su mama que lo veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mama, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Como esta Cloudjumper ?-hablo Hiccup muy alterado pero, su expresión cambio cuando vio que su madre no se notaba preocupada de lo más mínimo-¿Porque sonríes?-miro confundido a la mujer.

Valka no se pudo aguantar más y se soltó una fuerte risa mientras ponía su mano en el estomago dejando a su hijo mas confundido de lo que estaba.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?-alzo la voz al castaño agitando los brazos desesperadamente.

-No puede ser que te la hayas creído-suspiro Valka quitando se una pequeña lagrimita que le causo tanta risa.

-De que hablas...

-Cloudjumper no se siente mal, de hecho lo veo más feliz que nunca, Mira-señalo al dragón que jugaba con Chimuelo como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Entonces, para que llamaste?-pregunto el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Acaso, no puedo pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi hijo y nieta

-Claro que puedes-miro el castaño a su madre que no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro-Solo que no tenias que inventar todo esto para que pases tiempo conmigo y Anna.

-Créeme-aseguro la mujer con semblante serio-Es la única manera de que hubieras venido-desvío la mirada de su hijo y camino hacia al santuario dejando a su hijo boquiabierto por su comentario.

Valka dio unos pequeños pasos para después correr o más bien escalar por el camino cristalizado pero cambio su rumbo hacia otra entrada donde había otra cueva de hielo donde estaban Anna, Elsa y Olaf mientras que Jack se encontraba recostado en frío suelo cubierto de rocas envuelto en una delicada capa de escarcha que usaba como cobija.

-Gracias por encontrar un lugar frío para nosotros-agradeció Elsa a la mujer que solo le sonrió.

-Todo por ustedes-dijo Valka para después tocar la fría mejilla de la chica-Eres idéntica a tu padre-rio y abrazo fuertemente a Elsa-No sabes cuánto te extrañamos.

La peliblanca solo se quedo estática al sentir el tibio calor que provenía de Valka y dejarse querer por su abuela.

-Yo también los extrañe-reposo su mentón en el hombro de la castaña-Bueno los hubiera extrañado...si supiera que existían, Lo siento-dijo Elsa con tono penoso.

-No te preocupes-dijo Valka con tono nostálgico separando se de la oji azul-Lo tomare como un cumplido.

-Gracias abuela

Valka solo sonrió y dio pequeñas palmadas en el hombro de Elsa que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Venada...

-Se que están viviendo un momento muy emotivo, ¡PERO ESTA DESPERTANDO!-grito el muñeco de nieve agitando sus ramitas al ver que Jack comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-A sus posiciones...-susurro Valka fuertemente para que solo ellos la escucharan.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr a sus respectivos ,Elsa y Olaf se escondieron entre los enormes bloques de hielo que había entre la cueva mientras que Valka salió de la cueva y toparse con su hijo que escalaba difícilmente entre los cristales y Chimuelo lo empujara para que continuara con su camino.

-Perdón si me tarde escalar sin que Anna me ayude, es inútil -respiro pesadamente acercando se a la castaña.

-No importa-sonrió Valka sujetando la mano de su hijo ayudando a impulsarse hacia adelante y quedar frente a ella-Sabes algo ya que estamos aquí, demos un recorrido por la cueva. Ya sabes para recordar aquellos buenos-insistió su madre formando énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

-Pero, mama-se quejo el chico con tono cansado-es mucho escalar-señalo su prótesis-y con esto todo es más difícil, es mejor que no-hoz un puchero y seguir caminando pero, fue interrumpido por su madre que lo jalo hacia atrás-¿eh?-volteo a ver a la mujer.

-Escucha mi niño...-sonrió la castaña con una sonrisa algo aterradora en un intento de convencer a su hijo-He estado mucho aquí sola y necesito que una persona "humana"-miro a su hijo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos (haciendo que este se asustara un poco), para que evitara decir la típica frase que usaba cuando como ultimátum cuando ella pedía que se quedara más tiempo. "Pero y los dragones", ya que un dragón y una persona eran seres vivos completamente diferentes-Así que como mi hijo, quiero pasar tiempo de caridad "contigo"-volvió a recalcar la última palabra-Aparte necesitas hacer ejercicio -golpeo severamente su armadura haciendo que aquella aleta falsa que hiciera para volar se sobresaltara-Estas rellenito...-río en la última frase y jalar a su hijo en el pasillo siendo seguidos por el furia nocturna.

-Es la armadura que me hace ver así-se defendió el castaño siendo empujado otra vez por el hocico de Chimuelo.

La castaña comenzó a escalar hacia la cueva, siendo seguida por su hijo que estaba recostado sobre la espalda del furia nocturna que seguía los pasos de la mujer, tratando esquivar los puntiagudos cristales en el techo para que su jinete no se golpeara.

-Ven porque no vamos por esta dirección-señalo al pasillo donde estaba la cueva.

-¿Segura?, hace mucho que no entramos-suspiro al recordar que por ahí fue el lugar donde sus padres se volvieron a juntar antes de que Estoico... muriera-Entrar ahí sería algo muy doloroso para ambos.

-Tranquilo-sonrió Valka con calidez-Ese reto ya fue superado hace siglos atrás.

-De acuerdo-sonrió el muchacho para seguir caminando.

La mujer empezó a guiarlo hacia la cueva donde se suponía que Jack estaría. El chico solo miraba como su madre saltaba entre aquellos cristales hasta que vio como se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la cueva. Asomo un poco su cabeza y verifico que el peliblanco y sus nietas estuvieran ahí.

-Espero que funcione-suspiro la peliblanca recargada en el hielo-No quiero volver a estar sola.

-No te preocupes-la pelirroja toco su hombro-Todo saldrá bien, sin con los abuelos funciono también con nuestros papas. Ya no estarás sola, Me tendrás a mí, papa, Olaf y Sunshine-Elsa solo voltio, sonrió ligeramente y se recargo al lado de Anna.

-Tienes razón…

-Miren chicas ya despertó-rio Olaf emocionado señalando al alvino que comenzaba a moverse.

Elsa y Anna se separaron rápidamente y asomaron su cabeza a fuera del hielo y apreciar mejor la escena.

-¡Vamos hijo, tu puedes solo unos escalones más!-animo Valka esperando su hijo que intentaba escalar uno de los cristales-Yo soy más vieja que tu, si yo puedo tu también.

-Pero, eso es en edad humana-dijo el castaño con cansancio siendo empujado por Chimuelo y llegar a la cueva.

-Ah...donde estoy-se quejo el alvino levantando se pesadamente del suelo.

Al principio veía todo borroso pero después de unos minutos su vista se ajusto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver donde reposaba miro sus pies cubiertos en la sabana de escarcha que se deshizo cuando hizo tacto con sus dedos al momento de removerla. Se levanto del suelo lentamente y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

-Conozco este lugar-susurro para sí mismo-¿Pero, como es que llegue aquí?-comenzó a ver cada detalle de la cueva-Es como si estuviera en un sueño...Hiccup-sonrió ligeramente al recordarlo.

La castaña volvió a asomar su cabeza lentamente, aprovechando que su hijo estaba distraído escalando los últimos escalones. Una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se formo cuando vio que el peliblanco estaba despierto. Valka solo siguió sonriendo y comenzó a celebrar internamente sobre lo feliz que estaba de que la familia se volviera a unir.

-Hiccup…-interrumpió a su hijo que ya estaba en frente de ella-Hay alguien con que te quiere ver.

-¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo el castaño con tono algo confuso -¿Qué hay haya?-intento continuar caminando pero la mano de su madre en su pecho lo detuvo.

-Escucha hijo-coloco lentamente sus manos en los hombros del chico-Lo que estas a punto de enfrentar es algo…-se mordió el labio y ladeo su cabeza a varios lados buscando una palabra que no delatara la situación pasada que tuvo con el peliblanco- Repentina para ti pero, por favor Hiccup de tu mejor actitud y solo déjate llevar por tu corazón ¿está bien?-dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro-Haz lo que sea mejor...tanto como para ti como para Anna

El castaño la miro con la ceja alzada, no tenía la menor idea de lo que su madre le había dicho ¿A qué se refería con sigue a tu corazón?, ¿Qué era lo que había en la cueva que fuera tan repentina para él?

-¿Entiendes?-alzo la voz Valka al notar que su hijo se estaba distraído mirando el suelo.

-Sí, Si entiendo-salió de su transe mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.

-Ese es mi hijo-sonrió Valka animadamente-Ahora se un hombre-empujo la espalda su hijo dentro de la cueva.

El castaño entro entre risas tratando de mantener equilibrio de lo rápido y algo violento que había sido el empujón. Pero inmediatamente su semblante feliz cambio por uno de completa sorpresa al quedar cara a cara **(bueno no tan cerca, estaban separados unos centímetros)** con cierto peliblanco que estaba en las misma condiciones que el.

"**Cold house, white lamps on blackened skies  
Duffel hoods and deep brown eyes  
I sing you a song that I think you'll like"**

-Jack-dijo el castaño sintiendo que el corazón se le salía de la boca.

"**And we'll walk to places we always go  
A million faces I don't know  
I say the words you'd always hope  
Set our hearts on racing even though"**

-Sé lo que vas a decir…Hiccup-menciono el peliblanco tratando de ser firme-¿Qué como pude hacer esto?, Porque después de tantos volví a este-pero su intento de firmeza comenzaba decaerse con cada palabra-Sabes algo, ¡Ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí!, ¡Me quede dormido y desperté aquí!-grito quebradamente- Estoy consciente que nos separamos para ya no volver a vernos pero, aquí me tienes-comenzó a defenderse con su calla por si el castaño llegaba a hacerle algo-Se que deje a Anna sola que tú la crearas. Y creí que sería lo mejor y no me equivoque ahora ustedes están a salvo de Elsa y de mi-dijo el peliblanco tratando de ser fuerte.

…

-¿A salvo de nosotros?-pregunto la peliblanca atreves del cubo de hielo donde ella y su hermana se habían ocultado.

-Por eso yo nunca tuve novia-bromeo Olaf tratando de poner ambiente al tensión que los rodeaba-Por eso y otra cosa-rio nerviosamente.

…

Con cada oración que Jack decía el vikingo continuaba avanzando hasta quedar frente a él. El peliblanco retrocedió un poco pero ya no había a donde huir Hiccup lo tenía acorralado.

-Hay...-gimió el peliblanco al darse cuenta que las palabras se le habían acabado pero, quería seguir defendiéndose-¡Deja de comportarte así me estas asustando!, ¡Grita, ódiame por volver, sólo dime algo!-quiso continuar pero se quedo estático cuando sintió la cálida mano del chico en su mejilla.

- Estas tan hermoso como el día en que te fuiste-dijo Hiccup con la mirada llorosa. Dejando a Jack con el rostro en shock.

"**I know what you told me,I know that it's all over  
And I know I can't keep time I run (yeah)  
I keep on falling.I know what you told me  
I know that it's all over and I know I can't keep calling  
Just every time I run (yeah).I keep on falling on you"**

Jack solo inclino su cabeza hacia abajo dejando caer una lagrima que fue seguida por muchas otras. El castaño se inclino lentamente hacia su rostro para presionar sus labios con los de él en un lento, largo y muy emotivo beso que hizo que Jack abriera los ojos de golpe para después cerrarlos lentamente. El cayado se desprendió lentamente de sus dedos y cayó en el suelo.

El castaño se separo del peliblanco con lentitud haciendo que este no dejara de verlo sorprendido por tan repentina reacción.

-Te extrañe tanto-sonrió el oji verde para abrazar al peliblanco tan fuerte que dejo de tocar el piso. El vikingo termino el abrazo depositando cuidadosamente a Jack en el suelo.

El peliblanco seguía estático habían pasado demasiadas emociones en esos últimos minutos. Al principio solo miro secamente a Hiccup quien lo miraba cálidamente .Hubo unos minutos de silencio intenso que fue roto por que se separo bruscamente.

-Aléjate de mi-susurro el peliblanco evadiendo la mirada del oji verde-Llévame a casa por favor-dio un ultimátum volteando a ver a Hiccup que lo miraba incrédulo.

-Que su…-el castaño intento acercarse pero Jack se alejo de el.

-Hiccup yo…-trato de explicarlo pero las palabras no salían de su boca-Ellas no deben estar juntas, tienen diferentes poderes y habilidades. Anna pertenece a las estaciones cálidas y Elsa al invierno ¿Sabes los graves daños que puede causar el invierno si llega a la parte cálida? ¡LO SABES!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si…-asintió el castaño levemente mientras el flequillo tapaba su vista-Lo sé…-hizo una pequeña pausa-Yo también pensaba lo mismo y sobreprotegía mucho a Anna de que no cruzara pero…gracias a un acto de egoísmo como este, herí los sentimientos de una de la personas que más quiero en este mundo. Las locuras que hace un padre por cuidar a sus hijos ¿no?-soltó una pequeña sonrisa-Quizá no sea tan malo volver a estar juntos…como familia.

El peliblanco volteo a verlo admiro su esperanzado del mayor para después negar con la cabeza.

-No creo que eso sea posible-murmuro el peliblanco con cierto enojo-Estábamos mucho mejor así como estábamos simplemente…no quiero hacer nada que los lastime-poso su vista en el suelo.

El castaño agacho su vista para apreciarlo y lo miro con semblante preocupado. ¿Qué le había pasado al antiguo Jack? Aquel muchacho de actitud alegre y tierna, con aquel cabello tan brillante como la nieve y de ojos tan azules, aquel muchacho que flotaba con el viento y volaba a lado de el cuando salía a volar con Chimuelo, aquél que besaba y lo abraza todo los días de su inmortal vida y verlo así ahora con aquel cabello blanco tan descolorado que llegaba a lo gris y con esa actitud tan apático de solo verle el lado negativo a las cosas. Simplemente…ese no era su Jack.

-Por favor llévame a casa-dijo el peliblanco con tono serio mirando fijamente a Hiccup que lo miraba con sorpresa-Elsa debe estar preocupada por mí.

-De acuerdo-suspiro el castaño rendido, ya no había nada que lograra convencerlo de quedarse a su lado. Bueno, al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que llevar a Jack a casa y seguir con sus vidas "¡PERO,ENCERIO NO HABIA NADIE QUE DETUVIERA EL GRAVE ERROR QUE JACK ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACER!, ¡Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO HACIA NADA AL RESPECTO!"

Hiccup estaba a punto de acompañar a Jack a la salida pero, un agudo grito invadió el lugar haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia atrás. La mirada del castaño se enfoco de golpe al ver a cierta peliblanca que los miraba con angustia y algo de ira en su cara.

-¡ALTO,NO DEN UN PASO MAS! -volvió a gritar la chica al borde de la desesperación –Así va a terminar su historia-dijo en un tono más calmado pero, preocupado a la vez-Volviendo a sus aburridas vidas sin hacer nada al respecto…Solo gritarse cosas y irse cada quien por su camino ¿Así es como arreglan sus problemas?

-Elsa…-Jack miro a su hija con sorpresa-Cariño… ¿tu planeaste todo esto?

La peliblanco solo asintió lentamente, mientras que sentía su cuerpo temblar y que en cualquier momento podría caer desmaya pero, trataba de no demostrar aunque por dentro sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido por unos segundos.

-Y-o-tartamudeo nerviosamente-Pe-ro no lo hice sola…-sus labios comenzaron a temblar haciendo notar a sus padres de lo nerviosa que estaba-Anna… ayúdame con esto-susurro hacia la pelirroja que aun estaba escondida en el hielo.

La pelirroja miro con cierto miedo al ver la expresión de terror en su rostro por todos los nervios que la atacaban así que inmediatamente entro al rescate.

-¡Yo estuve involucrada en esto…también!-dijo Anna tratando de sonar ruda y convincente pero al parecer la había regado hasta el fondo-Y Olaf…-jalo la rama del pequeño muñeco para que este también saliera al descubierto.

-Hola-saludo el muñeco agitando una de sus ramitas.

-Y nosotros impediremos que nos separen-dio un ultimátum la peliblanca intentando hacer una pose heroica colocando sus manos en la cintura.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie sabía si comenzar a reír o quedarse sorprendidos de lo que su hijas y ese paranormal muñeco de nieve llegaron a hacer. La peliblanca seguía parada ahí haciendo el ridículo frente a todos que lo único que pudo sentir era como su vista se nublara y callera al suelo para después oír unos gritos preocupados con su nombre grabado.

…

Los ojos azules de Elsa se abrieron poco a poco, levanto su cuerpo pesadamente para encontrarse abrigada por la misma capa de carcha como con la que cubrió su papa después de lanzarle el polvo de dormir. Miro a su alrededor y se vio rodeada de nueves miro hacia abajo y vio que estaba que estaba montada sobre un dragón que no era Sunshine. Se levanto un poco de su asiento para admirar mejor a la creatura. Era como una especie de guacamayo sin plumas, con enormes colmillos, cubierto de escamas azules y amarillas o al menos eso era lo que pensaba la joven si lo comparaba con otro animal.

-Vaya veo que te llevaste bien con el Nader Mortífero-se escucho la voz de Hiccup que apareció de repente volando entre las nubes.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Elsa tocándose la frente tratando de recordar después de que su vista se borro.

-Tus nervios hicieron que tus poderes se debilitaran y te desmayaste-dijo la pelirroja apareciendo del otro lado de Elsa.

-Lo lamento…-mascullo la pelirroja desviando la mirada con algo de vergüenza por todo lo que había causado

-Esa es otra razón por la cual es mejor que estemos como así-dijo el peliblanco con voz leve volando a espaldas de su hija.

La peliblanca volteo sus ojos unos segundos a sus espaldas y volvió a mirar al frente. Soltó un largo suspiro volvería a estar sola.

…

Los dragones aterrizaron unos pasos antes de llegar a la frontera. Anna que sostenía a Olaf en brazos, Elsa que se despidió de los dragones agradeciendo la extraordinaria aventura que había vivido y Hiccup que no demostraba ninguna emoción más que seriedad. Bajaron en el paisaje del otoño. Jack fue el primero en caminar hacia el paisaje invernal mientras que la peliblanca lo seguía a paso lento.

-Deja que tu cuerpo toque el frio-dijo el guardián desabrochando la capa de Elsa para que esta quedara en aquel celeste vestido de escarcha que vestía desde que era más pequeña **( ¿?).**

La alvina volteo lentamente hacia donde estaban Anna y Hiccup para después verlos con nostalgia y correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos fuertemente.

-Gracias, por todo-sollozo la peliblanca abrazando la armadura del castaño.

El moreno solo agacho su cabeza, miro a su hija con cierta ternura tomo su mentón delicadamente, con su delgada y sucia mano limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por la blanca y algo rosada mejilla de su hija. Elsa lo miro con sorpresa para después formar una sonrisa en rostro y separarse de él delicadamente.

-Te vamos a extrañar Elsa-sonrió el castaño antes de separarse del delicado cuerpo de la peliblanca.

-Anna yo…-se acerco a la pelirroja y tomo sus manos delicadamente-Cuídate mucho ¿Si?-temblaron sus labios en la última frase.

-Lo hare…-formo una forzada sonrisa en sus manos, soltó rápidamente en sus manos con las de su hermana y se abalanzo hacia para abrazarla fuertemente-Te quiero-murmuro aferrándose más a su cuerpo.

-Yo también- respondió la alvina que sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Ambas hermanas se separaron y caminaron a sus respectivos padres. El muñeco de nieve corrió de tras de Elsa sin que antes estrechara su ramita en la mano de cada uno. Camino a paso lento despidiéndose del mundo que estaba a punto de dejar. Ya ni siquiera quería voltear a verlos lo único que todo terminara para que pudiera salir corriendo hacia su casa, lanzarse al cama y llorar desconsoladamente.

Su descalzo pie toco la nieve y comenzó se dispuso a caminar hacia el bosque ignorando las miradas tristes que la rodeaban.

-Elsa-interrumpió el peliblanco-¿No vas a ayudarme?-pregunto con voz leve.

-¿Ayudar a qué?-miro de reojo a su padre que estaba parado atrás de ella.

-A formar la muralla…-respondió alzando su callado entre sus manos

-Muralla…-volteo su cuerpo para mirarlo con sorpresa arrugando levemente las cejas-Espera…-una mueca de terror se formo en su rostro y tapo su boca con sus manos-Vas a separarme de Anna… para siempre.

-Es lo mejor para todos Elsa-volteo a ver a verla con cierto enojo en sus ojos.

El guardián preparo su callado disparando hacia el suelo para que de este saliera un rayo que formaría automáticamente una enorme muralla de hielo intraspasable que separaría a ambos mundo para un largo tiempo. Tomó concentración por un minuto y encontrar el punto fijo para no fallar ya la fuerza que iba a usar para fabricar a esta muralla congelaría y desbordaría hasta el alma más poderosa transformándola en solo un simple pedazo de hielo.

Los pálidos y descoloridos ojos azules a causa de tanto llorar miraron fijamente. De un momento a otro la peliblanca se encontraba corriendo hacia su padre y desviar el rayo hacia otro punto. Pateó el cayado de su padre y este retumbo en el suelo haciendo que el rayo si cayera en el piso pero, al momento de caer se esparció y salpicaron varios diminutos rayos por todo el lugar. Jack y Elsa lograron esquivar los rayitos, algunos cayeron en la nieve y no sucedió nada pero parece que a Anna y Hiccup no les fue tan bien porque dos de los pequeños rayos que al parecer el más potentes.

El primero callo directo en el pecho de Anna que soltó un quejido ahogadamente, sentía como si su corazón fuera atravesada por una espada haciéndola caer dolorosamente al suelo mientras que el otro solo se estrello contra uno de los arboles cercanos de ahí ,donde se formo una pequeña marca de escarcha en la corteza donde aterrizo.

-¡ANNA!-grito a ver a su hermana tumbada en el suelo observando cómo era cargada por Hiccup.

-Anna-la voz del castaño tembló al ver a su hija con los ojos entre cerrados acurrucada entre sus brazos-¡Elsa!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-miro a la oji azul con desesperación.

- ¡LO LAMENTO!-grito al borde de la desesperación enredando sus dedos entre sus blanca cabellera-¡NO FUE MI INTENCION!-se quito las manos de su cabello y trato de correr hacia su hermana pero, fue jalada instantáneamente por la mano del alvino que la hizo aterrizar en el piso.

Rápidamente el piso comenzó a temblar formando enormes agujas congeladas que atravesando y rompiendo completamente el único medio más cercano al bosque del invierno .El hielo comenzó a juntarse y hacerse más grande haciendo que ambas terminaran atrapadas en sus mundos siendo divididas por aquella inmensa pared de hielo.

Elsa se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia la muralla, se acerco y coloco temblorosamente sus manos en el hielo, desesperadamente coloco su oído en el hielo con la esperanza de que pudiera escuchar al del otro lado pero no podía escuchar nada, intento golpearla y patearla en otro intento fallido de ayudar. Deslizo su espalda hacia al piso y comenzó a sollozar presionando sus rodillas contra su pecho. El muñeco de nieve se acerco temblorosamente hacia la peliblanca y toco su hombro tratando de consolarla. Levanto la vista para ver mejor a su nevado compañero y se lanzo a los brazos del muñeco comenzando a llorar nuevamente pero, está vez más fuerte.

-Fue mi culpa Olaf, mi culpa-sollozo la peliblanca aferrándose a la fría piel del muñeco.

-Tú solo intentabas protegerla-respondió Olaf tiernamente dando severas palmaditas en su espalda.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Ódienme si quieren pero, hubo un momento Hijack (así que el capitulo no fue tan melancólico).Pero como yo siempre dijo "Un escritor tiene que arriesgar a sus personajes aunque no sean de su propiedad" XD.**

**Aclaraciones, ósea los "(¿?)":**

***Los lycris que aparecieron en negritas pertenece a la hermosa canción (bueno para mi gusto) de Tom Odell llamada "I know".**

***El vestido que usaba Elsa cuando su padre le despojo la capa era el vestido de hielo que se formo cuando canto "Libre Soy "en la película.**

* * *

**Pero, como soy buena gente y los quiero un montón les voy a dejar aquí un pequeño tráiler de un fic que estoy fabricando. Bueno aquí va:**

"_Los amigos imaginarios nos acompañan desde niños, algunos los tuvieron otros no pero, normalmente la gente los abandona y deja de creer en ellos entre los 8-10 años pero, este no es mi caso"._

_-__**¡Hiccup ya llegue!-**__grito una voz femenina que entraba a su cuarto y dejar caer en su mochila en su cama._

_**-¡Oye tranquila!-**__dijo el joven castaño quitándose la mochila de la cabeza__**-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?**_

_-__**Bueno…digamos que paso esto-**__saco de su mochila un largo mechón de pelo con una enorme goma de mascar enredado en el._

_**-¿Y quién te lo hizo?-**__se sorprendió al ver la enorme pieza de pelo._

_**-Digamos que…**_

_**/Flash-Back/**_

_El salón de la escuela donde estaba la castaña estaba en un completo caos. Todos los hombres se lanzaban pequeñas bolitas de papel repletas de saliva mientras que las mujeres hacían cartitas con dibujos y caritas felices._

_Uno de los niños lanzo distraídamente una gomas de mascar masticada, qué en realidad estaba dirigido para otro de los niños que estaba lanzándole las misma cosas entre ellos. Pero por una falla de puntería que cayó directo en el cabello de la castaña que se encontraba dibujando tranquilamente._

_**-¡Maestra, Maestra Juan me acaba de tirar una goma de mascar!-**__grito con tono asqueado señalando el chicle pegado en su cabello._

_**-¿Podrías solo ignorarlo?-**__dijo la maestra fastidiosamente con tiras de espagueti colgando por su boca__**-Estoy tratando de prepararlos para el mundo real-**__paso pesadamente la espesa pasta por su garganta-__**Todos esos...**__-jugó con el plato enrollando las tiras en su tenedor en busca de otro pedazo__**-Maestra...Maestra, ¿Que vas a hacer cuando en el mundo real alguien pegue chicle en tu cabello? , ¿Eh?-**__llevo otro pedazo de comida a su boca__**-¿Vas a llamarme?-**__pregunto con la ceja masticando con la boca abierta salpicando migajas por todo el pupitre donde estaba. _

_**-Ni en un millón de años la llamaría-**__murmuro internamente mientras sacaba unas tijeras de su lapicera._

_**/Fin del Flash-Back/**_

_**-Y eso fue lo que paso-**__concluyo la morena sin perder de vista el pedazo de cabello._

_**-¿Y cuántos años tienen los de tu salón 13, 12,11 años?-**__pregunto Hiccup tratando de contener la risa._

_**-15 años-**__respondió con un tono no muy feliz._

_**-Oh…-**__dijo el castaño con los ojos completamente abiertos._

…

"_Hola soy Marie, tengo 15 años y estoy en tercero de secundaria la época en la que maduras, creces y te das cuenta que tan inteligente fuiste en todo tu vida. Bueno o al menos es como yo veo las cosas"_

_Marie estaba paraba en medio de la escuela con cara de pocos amigos en medio de todo un alboroto que pronto terminaría en desastre._

"_El es Hiccup mi mejor a amigo lo conozco desde la vez que me internaron por 3 meses en el hospital, lo único malo con él es que…nadie a excepción de mi puede verlo. Se ha dedicado a salvarme de mis problemas"._

_**-¡Marie que es esto!-**__grito una rubia mientras mostraba su IPad que tenia mostraba el historial que estaba repleto de paginas yaoi._

_**-Hiccup…-**__susurro la morena roja por la ira al castaño sentado al lado de ella-Te dije me borraras el historial._

_**-Lo siento-**__sonrió el chico torcidamente rascándose la nuca__**-Lo olvide**_

_**-Ahhh...-**_hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con fastidio.

"_Bueno algunas veces…"_

_**-¡Mama aleja eso de mi!-**__grito la joven arrinconada en una de las esquinas de su habitación._

_-__**Vamos una maquilladita-**__dijo la mujer acercándose a la chica tranquilamente con sujetando varios labiales y delineadores en sus manos__**-No seas histérica.**_

"Ella es mi mama, se encarga de vigilar y corregir toda mi vida"

_**-Una jovencita disfruta comer en familia en lugar de estar sola en su habitación **_–hablo la mujer en con aspecto algo acosador deslizando el plato de la comida en donde su hija estaba-**Ahora como zanahorias te hacen falta.**

_**-Tu madre tiene razón**__-apoyo un hombre de estatura alta, piel morena y brazos fornidos pero su rostro era tapado por la enorme lámpara en la sal_a_**-Necesitas proteínas si quieres combatir**_**.**

"_El es mi padre, mi segundo mejor amigo después se Hiccup pesar de que siempre apoya a mi mama es la mejor persona que conozco"._

…

_**-¿Adivina que Hiccup?-**_grito la joven emocionada-_**¡I remos a Estados Unidos en invierno!-**__comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación-__**¡No sabes las cosas que podríamos encontrar a…**_

…

_**-Jack Frost-**__susurro la chica sosteniendo un enorme libro que encontró en un biblioteca que tenia escrito "Guardianes de la Infancia"__**-Personaje legendario su trabajo es controlar el hielo, el cristal y traer los días nevados. Invade los continentes europeos y americanos. Si logras quedarte quieto sentirás con te muerde los dedos de los pies y la nariz...-**__miro con cierto espanto ese párrafo-__**Que loco ¿no?-**__miro al Cataño que estaba a su lado-__**Aun no se han hallado pruebas de el pero, muchas personas ha afirmado su existencia-**_una expresión de sorpresa se formo en el rostro de la morena que fue seguida por una pequeña sonrisa.

…

**-¿Y cuál es el plan?-**_grito el castaño mientras seguía la chica que salía corriendo de la biblioteca con el libro en manos._

_-__**La casa que nos prestaron mis tíos esta en medio del bosque ¿no?**_-_dijo la chica con voz entrecortada por la velocidad a la que corría sobre las heladas banquetas-__**Iremos a lo más recóndito me quitare los zapatos, guantes y esperare a que Jack los muerda y así comprobare que es real-**__carcajeo de emoción._

…

_**-¿Chico nieve?, ¿Frosty?-**__resonó la voz de la chica por todo el bosque-__**¡No tengas miedo yo creo en ti!-**__grito más fuerte en la última oración._

_Una sombra apareció entre los árboles se lanzo hacia la joven haciéndola caer en la nieve. La mirada de la morena se enfoco en cierto muchacho peliblanco con unos brillantes ojos azules que no le apartaban la mirada, el cuello de la niña era aplastado por una extraña pieza de madera cubierta de hielo._

_**-¿Quién eres?**__-dijo el peliblanco acercándose peligrosamente a la chica invadiendo._

_-__**Ma-rie-**__dijo con la voz entre cortada empezando a quedarse sin aire de lo fuerte que estaba aplastando el cayado en su cuello._

_El peliblanco sonrió y quito rápidamente el cayado de su garganta, la morena comenzó a toser débilmente al sentir el aire frio aire entrar por su boca. El joven se levanto y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre se cayado. _

_-__**Mi nombre es Jack Frost-**__sonrio tiernamente el peliblanco frente a la chica._

_**-Jack…-**__musito la morena abriendo los ojos de golpe._

_-__**¡Marie!-**__entro el castaño rápidamente en medio de la escena-__**¡Escuche un golpe! ,¡¿Qué paso?!**_

_**-¿Quien es…-**__los brillantes diamantes del peliblanco chocaron con la preciosas esmeraldas del castaño apareciendo un muy notorio sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos dejando a Marie con la boca abierta…_

"**Nuestro mundo fantástico: El origen de Jack Frost"**

"**Un viaje increíble nos llevo a una amistad inolvidable"**

"_**Próximamente en fanfiction"…**_

_**Ahí está el tráiler ¿Qué les pareció malo, muy malo bueno?...**_

_**Si se dan cuenta notaran que Marie soy yo son de esas historias donde aparece el OC'S del autor pero, ninguno me amara ni se pelearan por mí como en otros fics. Solo seré la joven fujoshi que lo único que quiere es verlos juntos jejeje…**_

_**Bueno por ultimo antes de retirarme:**_

* * *

_**Hola Youko Saiyo leí tu comentario y al parecer tu no entendiste muy bien la historia pero,no te preocupes te lo explicare.**_

_**Ya note que fue en lo que te confundiste:**_

**En el primer capítulo escribí esta escena que formaba parte de los recuerdos pasados cuando Anna y Elsa eran bebes e Jack y Hiccup estaban juntos:**

_-Lo lamento tanto-sollozo besando la mejilla del pequeño bebe que tenía envuelto en brazos-Recuerda que papa siempre te quiso y siempre lo hará-lo abrazo fuertemente por última vez para dejarlo en las manos de la otra persona que estaba frente a él-Cuídala bien_

_La otra persona solo asintió y le entrego a otro pequeño bebe envuelto en una manta café. El castaño lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo miro con ternura mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza._

_Hiccup miro a la persona que tenia frente a él y acerco para abrazarlo con ambos bebes en brazos para luego separase y caminar cada quien por su camino._

**Buen esta parte fue donde Hiccup y Jack deciden separarse. Luego dos capítulos más tarde Anna entra al bosque de invierno y se topa con la guarida de Santa, donde encuentra a su hermana perdida. Ahí Santa les ofrece el contenedor donde yacían los dientes que contenían sus memorias desde bebes. Ahí aparece cuando Hiccup las trae al mundo y al parecer aparece otra escena como la del primer capítulo.**

_El castaño comenzó a llorar sin consolación mientras era consolado por Jack que también estaba en el mismo estado que este mientras cargaban a ambas bebes que estaban envueltas en diferentes mantas._

_-Te amo-menciono el peliblanco mientras miraba a oji verde que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar-y siempre lo hare-observo a la bebe pelirroja que el castaño tenía en brazos-A ti también pequeña traviesa –beso su frente con delicadeza formando una pequeña sonrisa en los brazos de la bebe._

_Ambos se miraron para luego darse un pequeño y largo beso, separarse y quedarse otra vez abrazados._

_-Y yo a ti-menciono Hiccup posando su cabeza en el cuello de mayor-Nunca te olvidare._

**Esa parte sucedió cuando Jack se despedía de Anna (como si ese recuerdo fuera de parte de la perspectiva de Jack a al decirle adiós Anna) creo que esa la razón por la cual te confundiste (debí haberlo explicado al final de la historia jejej…).No es que Hiccup tenga poderes de hielo,porque el es el guardián del otoño.**

**Lamento mi larguísima explicación y por tenerte con la duda mucho tiempo…**

**-Bueno gracias por leer…**

** Women (mejor dicho Marie Martínez).**

**P.D: Si tienes más dudas hazme saber.**

**Hasta pronto…te mando un abrazo de panda.**

* * *

**También les agradezco a los que me han comentado, han sido un gran apoyo para mi (hasta los que me siguen pero nunca han comentado XD).**

**Y recuerden:**

"**Si todas las salchichas de cerdo fueran perfectas no existirían los perros caliente"…**

**-Bye….**


	5. Chapter 5:Una tormenta de nieve, una fro

"_**Dear Lord, when I get to Heaven. Please let me bring my man. When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in. Father, tell me if you can".**_

**No pos, "Lana del Rey" vino a Monterrey y yo fui con mi mama, pos esa es mi parte favorita de la canción **_** "Young and Beautiful"**_** y cada vez que la escucho cierro los ojos y me imagino momentos Hijack y…. ¡OH POR DIOS!**

**Aquí les traigo la quinta parte se mi fic, espero que lo disfrute. Desgraciadamente este es el penúltimo porque después será el epilogo, pero no llores habrá una secuela (que explicare más adelante de que se tratara).Por mientras lean la historia:**

***Declaimer: /Frozen/ Cómo entrenar a tu dragón/El origen de los guardianes/ no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores (que algún día yo formare parte de ellos, quizá para la segunda o tercera parte *u*).**

"**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA ESCENAS YAOI HIJACK/FROSTCCUP SI ERES UN MALDITO HOMOFOBICO O ESTAS EN CONTRA DE LAS RELACIONES GAY QUEDAS ADVERTIDO"**

"**ADVERTECIA #2: ESTO NO ES UN JELSA O UN HICANNA, ELLAS SON REPRESENTADAS COMO SUS HIJAS"**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Una tormenta de nieve, una frontera, un corazón helado y un reencuentro.**

El día se convirtió en noche y Elsa seguía recargada en la pared de la muralla abrazándose fuertemente así misma. Las lagrimas habían dejado de caer, podría haber seguido pero, sus ojos estaban hinchados que si seguía así sus lagrimales se iban a secar, podría deshidratarse y no quería eso.

Jack y Olaf decidieron retirarse _–bueno el muñeco quería quedarse más tiempo pero, Elsa le pidió que se fuera y la dejara sola por unas horas-_.Olaf creía que no era bueno dejarla ahí sola. Quizá algo malo podría pasarle pero, a Jack parecía no importarle la seguridad de su hija-_por ahora-._

.-.

El pequeño Olaf se encontraba mirando impacientemente la ventana con la esperanza de que Elsa regresara a casa. Mientras que Jack se encontraba masticando amargamente el pedazo de hielo que su misma mano había fabricado. Solía relajarle la sensación del hielo derretía en la única parte fría de todo su cuerpo "su boca". Pero, por más que masticaba y tragaba se sentía igual de ansioso.

En su mente no paraba de proyectarse la escena del los labios de Hiccup contra los suyos. Fue una sensación que hace mucho no sentía. Pero, lo que más le sorprendió fue el gran cambio del castaño. Ahora era más alto que el –le sacaba una cabeza exactamente-y ahora con esa extraña armadura negra con tonos marrones lo hacía verse mas ¿Sexy? Debía admitir que Hiccup era más atractivo ahora y que ya no era el niño pequeño del que se enamoro. El muchacho ahora era todo un hombre, no le sorprendía que varias de las guardianas estuvieran tras él.

Lo cual sería imposible de que el tenia gustos diferentes y mantenía una firme relación con Jack Frost. Espera ¿Aun seguían siendo novios?, Nunca terminaron, tuvieron dos hijas –_eso sí era un problemas-_. No recordaba que estaban comprometidos o algo así. Quizá planearían una ceremonia después de que Anna y Elsa nacieran pero, luego ocurrió lo de la separación. El problema de Elsa, las reglas muchas cosas que se olvidaron con el tiempo.

-Elsa…-hablo en seco buscándola con la mirada alrededor de la helada habitación-Cariño, ¿Dónde estás?-se levanto del bloque de hielo que simulaba ser un sillón-¿Olaf has visto a Elsa?

-Hasta que por fin te das cuenta-alzo la voz el muñeco agitando sus ramitas exasperado.

-¿De qué?-pregunto el avino confundido con la ceja alzada.

-De que Elsa aun está en la muralla-volvió a exclamar sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-¡QUE!, ¡CREI QUE ESTABA CON NOSOTROS!-grito Jack asustado-¡TENEMOS QUE IR POR ELLA, ES MUY PELIGROSO QUE ESTE AFUERA A ESTAS HORAS!

- Por fin te volvió a importar la salud de tu hija-rodo los ojos el muñeco bajándose de pequeño banquito que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Elsa me importa y mucho-dijo el alvino con tono indignado por el comentario del muñeco.

-Sí, sí claro si no fuera por lo que te dije seguirías creyendo que Elsa esta aquí-rio sarcásticamente-Pero, eso no importa hay que ir por ella-camino calmadamente hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Jack solo asintió y ambos salieron a buscar a Elsa…

.-.

El vikingo recostó delicadamente a su hija sobre las suaves pieles de su habitación y la miro por preocupación por un momento. Tocó levemente su mejilla estaba fría, su piel estaba mas pálida de lo que solía ser. Agarró una de las frazadas que se deslizaban en la cama y cubrió el cuerpo de su hija. Se acerco a su frente y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente. La oji azul formo una pequeña curva en sus labios al sentir el contacto.

Hiccup se alejo de la cama, dejarla descansar a su hija, se dirigió a la puerta y tomo la perilla. Miró de reojo el cuerpo de su hija que dormía tranquilamente en la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido y camino hacia su habitación, necesitaba descansar un rato.

.-.

Jack caminaba tranquilamente por los últimos rastros de invierno quedaba antes de tocarse con la parte cálida donde se suponía que estaría la muralla. Normalmente el ambiente se volvió un poco fogoso por estos rumbos pero, el frio se sentía igual quizá un poco mas frio que lo cualquier otra parte más adentrada al bosque –_Pero, él alvino no lo noto -._

Lo primero que resalto en la azulina vista, fue a Elsa arrinconada la enorme pared de hielo. Sé acerco un poco más a ella para apreciarla mejor su mejillas estaban completamente rojas al igual que su rostro que era marcado por la lagrimas que había derramado anteriormente.

- Elsa…-dijo el alvino casi en susurro moviendo levemente el hombro de la alvina-Cariño despierta, es muy riesgoso que estés aquí. Vamos a casa

-¿Eh?-dijo la alvina entre sueños abriendo pesadamente los ojos-¿Papa?-se tallo la vista y miro a su padre con rostro adormilado-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Pues, mucho…supongo

-¿Porque no regresaste a casa?-pregunto el muñeco preocupado acercándose a ellos.

-Creí que si me quedaba esperando aquí con el tiempo, quizá la frontera se derretiría y podría ir con Anna al otro lado-lo miro sin ninguna expresión tallando levemente su nariz.

-No creo que eso pase-sonrió tiernamente tomando la mano de su hija para que se levantara-La muralla está hecha del frío mas solido que el inviernos nos puede dar. Se necesita un calor demasiado fuerte para poder derretirlo-dio en leve golpe en el enorme bloque de hielo-Ahora nadie nos molestara-dijo victorioso.

-De hecho nadie nos estaba molestando, en primer lugar-dijo la peliblanca con tono no muy feliz-No entiendo porque quieres estar lejos de las demás personas ¡QUE COSA HICIMOS PARA VIVIR SEPARADAS!-grito Elsa con algo de desesperación-Papa yo quiero a Anna y a bueno...mama-hizo una pausa tratando de buscar una palabra digna de cómo llamar al papa de Anna que también era suyo_-De hecho, el si podía considerarse la madre de ellas ya que él las dio a luz-._

El peliblanco miro a su hija con firmeza y soltó un largo suspiro. Era hora de que supiera la verdad detrás de todo esto.

-Bueno tu y yo hicimos algo que lastimo a tu bueno "madre" y hermana

-Enserio, ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?-se animo a preguntar.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo tú y Anna aun no nacías…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Después e la hermosa noticia de los seres que crecían en el vientre del vikingo llego la felicidad. No solo de la feliz pareja sino también entre los guardianes. Todos se la pasaban cuidando al castaño en básicamente…todo. No pasaba ningún momento en el que ninguno dejara de hacer sus deberes y se encargara de cuidar al chico, trayéndole comida, agua o cualquier pequeño capricho que pasara por su mente. Jack se sentía algo celoso de que todos estuvieran sobre su novio. Estaba bien que se preocuparan por el pero, eso ya era mucho._

_La vida de ambos jóvenes era perfecta hasta que aquel horrible acontecimiento llego. Que afecto tanto a la salud de él, como la de una de sus hijas._

…

_El joven castaño de aun 16 años –bueno solo apariencia-caminaba lentamente acompañado del alvino que tomaba fuertemente su mano para que no resbalara. Últimamente había tenido leves mareos (ya no tan fuertes como antes), un apetito voraz y repentinos ataques de ira-donde Jack salía , lo que no le dejaba de molestar eran aquellas fuertes contracciones que lo atacaban. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que después de esos dolores su cuerpo lo sentía helado, como si una ventisca de aire pasara por su cuerpo, que era algo que simplemente no tenían explicación._

_-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Podemos descansar?-pregunto el alvino preocupado ayudando al castaño a caminar. Últimamente estaba más al pendiente de su salud, ya que estaba a punto de cumplir el octavo mes y se consideraba de los meses más delicados antes del nacimiento._

_-No, estoy genial-aseguro el pecoso tratando de sostenerse de cualquier rama o tronco de árbol que se encontraba en el camino-Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa de Rapunzel y que nos de nuevas noticias de nuestros hijos…_

_Un fuerte golpe invadió el estomago de Hiccup haciendo que este soltara un fuerte gemido de dolor encorvando su espalda y se soltara del brazo de Jack perdiendo el equilibrio resonando sus rodillas en la nieve._

_-¿Hiccup?, ¡HICCUP!-se agacho rápidamente tocando levemente su espalda. Agachando su mirada para verlo mejor._

_-Es-toy…Bi-en-hablo entrecortadamente abrazando fuertemente el pequeño bulto que sobresalía de su ropa-para ser dos, nunca pensó que su vientre estuviera tan pequeño- y se dejo caer inconsciente en los brazos de su novio._

_Jack no lo pensó dos veces y voló lo más rápido que tratando de evadir la fuerte ventisca invernal del bosque. Sentía que como era jalado hacia atrás por el viento o aventado al sentido contrario pero a pesar de que en pocas palabras el no volaba, sus cuerpo era tan ligero y se movía dependiendo de las direcciones del viento pero, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado porque por más que intentaba comunicarse con este –como lo ha hecho recibía una respuesta positiva más que jalones hacia atrás. En todas partes del mundo hay diferentes tipos de viento, pero el que provienes de una tormenta de nieve es el más difícil de domar._

_No supo como llego, no supo ni de sí mismo o del debilitado Hiccup que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos. Dé un momento a otro despertó en la suave cama de la habitación de Rapunzel. La reconoció por la suave cama de pétalos de flores y la infinidad de cosas rosa alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue el delgado cuerpo de la castaña a espaldas, al parecer revisaba los signos vitales de Hiccup y las niñas que aun se encontraba en aquel sueño profundo._

_Se levanto en silencio, pero aun así la rubia escucho sus silenciosos movimientos y volteo a verlo con una mirada comprensiva._

_-Qué bueno que despertaste-hablo con esa voz dulce que tanto la caracterizaba._

_-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?-pregunto algo confundido._

_-Había una fuerte tormenta que te jalo hasta aquí, te estrellaste en el campo de tulipanes. No te preocupes Hiccup está bien-dijo calmada al notar el preocupado rostro del peliblanco por Hiccup-Tus hijos también están bien._

_-Gracias por todo Punzie-tomo las manos de la rubia -sin ti Hiccup y yo no sabríamos que hacer y…_

_-Espera Jack-interrumpió-Quería comentarte algo-cerro los ojos fuertemente- Uno de tus hijos esta lastimando el cuerpo de Hiccup. Aun no sé cuál de los dos e, pero heredo tus poderes invernales y están fuera de control .Si continúan así el bebe congelara sus órganos, después sus huesos. Si llega a su corazón ser muy difícil de alterar._

_Jack se quedo estático sin apartar la vista de la preocupada rubia con el ceño fruncido._

_-Pero, no te preocupes en una semana se cumplirá el noveno mes. Si mis predicciones son claras ellos nacerán entre la primera semana-dio un ultimátum-Solo tienes que soportar la primera semana._

_Jack solo asintió con lentamente con terror en su rostro. Tiempo después el castaño despertó, no encontraba las palabras para decirle que una de sus hijas lo lastimaba por dentro. Cuándo Hiccup despertó Jack se encontraba sentado al lado de su cama algo impaciente._

_-Jack, ¿qué paso?-cuestiono el castaño somnoliento tallándose el ojo izquierdo._

_-Qué bueno que despertaste amor-sonrió Jack tratando de parecer natural._

_-¿Cómo están…ellos?-pregunto refiriéndose a sus hijos aun no nacidos._

_-Bien, se encuentras bien solo que…-trato de contener el llanto-Una de ellos te está causando problemas._

_El castaño lo miro con sorpresa, pero aun no entendía la situación._

_-Uno de los bebes esta congelando tu cuerpo. Tiene poderes como los míos _

_No emitió ningún sonido seguía en la misma expresión._

_-Oh... ¿Enserio?_

_El alvino asintió lentamente._

_-El bebe nacerá en una semana así que estos últimos días los poderes de nuestro hijo serán más fuertes ¿Si quieres podemos convencer a Punzie de que el nacimiento sea antes de tiempo? Así no sufrirás._

_El castaño miro al piso con tristeza tocando su vientre._

_-No…-susurro-Quiero que mi bebes nazcan bien._

_-Pero..._

_-No te preocupes estaré bien-sonrió ampliamente-Resistiré._

_..._

_Los días pasaron. Rapunzel tenía razón el infierno del castaño comenzaba hacer efecto. En toda la última semana no salió de la cama. El alvino le traía cosas de comer o beber cosas calientes para aliviar las horribles contracciones que atacaban el vientre de Hiccup. Hasta que el día tan esperado llego._

_-Son tan bonitas-repitió Jack con encariñado completamente de ambas-Nuestras pequeñas Anna y Elsa._

_-Lo sé-sonrió el castaño._

_-Creo que ya la encontré, ya sé quién es la que te causo todo esto-trago en seco._

_-¿Cu-al es?-tartamudeo el vikingo._

_-Esta…-señalo a la pequeña con algo de temor._

_-Elsa, ¿Cómo los sabes?_

_-Solo mira…_

_Destapo el delicado cuerpo de la bebe era más blanco que el de su hermana, su cabello era tan rubio que llegaba a lo blanco y su piel era bañada con leves brillos se escarcha._

_-Oh, si es Elsa-bajo la mirada hacia abajo-Entonces... ¿tú te quedaras con ella verdad?_

-Si...y tú te quedaras con Anna.

-¿Me dejas cargarla?-pregunto sin borrar su expresión.

Jack asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y coloco lentamente a la creatura en sus brazos.

-Se parece mucho a ti-volteo a ver al peliblanco.

Los pequeños ojos de la bebe se abrieron de par en par dejando expuestos sus brillantes orbes verdes mirando a su alrededor. Sonrió de sobremanera al ver el rostro de su mano tocando su rostro con sus pequeñas manos que hizo reír al castaño.

-Te voy a ex-trañar-dijo quebradamente intentando contener las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus pómulos.

Jack no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente abrazo a su novio con su mano libre mientras que con la otra cargaba a Anna que también tenía los enormes ojos azules igual que su hermana.

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

-Después de que nacieras solo estuvimos unos días ahí por ordenes de de Rapunzel y Norte. Al final decidimos separarnos para nunca volver a vernos.

Jack soltó un suspiro dándole fin a su relato. No paraba de mirar el rostro de su hija esperando algún gesto o mueca pero, su cara estaba completamente en blanco.

-¿Elsa?-dijo casi en susurro tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-Soy un monstruo...-gimió en sollozo posando temblorosamente las manos en sus rojizas mejillas.

Intentaba detener las ganas de llorar por el ardor que tenía en su cara de tanto llorar hace unas horas. En cuanto la primera salió y resbaló soltó un gemido dolido entre dientes. Sentía como si una gota de acido callera en su piel.

-Por muy doloroso que sea, no detengas tus ganas de llorar-sonrió el alvino amargamente tocando débilmente su hombro-Te dañara mas si no lo haces.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dejo recargar en el hombro de su padre que la abrazo fuertemente. Minutos después comenzaron otra vez el mal de lágrimas de la peliblanca. Por más que le ardiera su piel, lo tenía que hacer. Así su cabeza podría descansar y sentirse mejor.

-Tranquila Elsa, tú no eres un monstruo-consoló Olaf fraternalmente uniéndose al abrazo.

-Todo salieron dañados, ¡POR MI CULPA!-grito en la última oración aferrándose más al cuerpo de su padre mientras que este le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes.

-Nadie tiene la culpa, de seguro solo fue un rasguño Anna está a salvo con mama.

La pelirroja abrió débilmente los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba en su cuarto. Miro a todos lados todo estaba tan tranquilo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como antes.

Eso fue lo que la entristeció.

Todo seguía como antes.

Si no fuera por aquel molesto dolor en su pecho. Hubiera pensado que todo era un sueño.

Lo único que recuerda que antes de caer desmayada con ese fuerte dolor en el pecho, logro escuchar gritos de Elsa y de su padre.

Se levantó débilmente de su cama y poso rápidamente sus botas que aun yacían en sus pies y trato de levantarse.

Salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos. Al parecer su padre está dormido por los fuertes ronquidos que salían de su cuarto.

Se dirigió al pequeño corral donde Chimuelo y Sunshine estaban dormidos uno encima de otro. El anaranjado dragón abrió de golpe los ojos al reconocer el olor de su dueña y se levantó encima del furia nocturna y corrió hacia ella felizmente.

-Hola compañero, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto tiernamente acariciando el hocico del dragón-Vaya que frio estas, al parecer el invierno te afectó un poco.

A pesar de que los dragones no solían hacer las mismas expresiones faciales que los humanos, algunos apenas y podían sonreír. Podías notar la tristeza y melancolía en los ojos del reptil, como si quisiera llorar pero, no quería que nadie aparte de la chica lo viera.

-Tranquilo, puedes llorar-formo una pequeña sonrisa arrugando las cejas-No te juzgaré-se acercó y abrazo el cuello de este. Al principio se quedo estático pero, poco a poco comenzaron a oír pequeños gruñidos quebrados que fueron seguidos por pequeños chorros de agua que escurrían por su escamosa piel-Yo también la extraño amigo, pero ¿Qué es lo que podemos llegar a ser un dragón y una chica?-cerro los ojos fuertemente aferrándose más al dragón.

El corral fue inundado por un profundo silencio. Solo resonaban las profundas respiraciones emanando de la escamosa piel del fugar resplandeciente.

El silencio fue fuertemente interrumpido por dos sonoros gritos que provenían de dos siluetas femeninas corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Hiccup, Hiccup!-gritaron ambas acercándose a unos pasos de la casa. No se trataban de nada menos que Rapunzel y Mérida.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Porqué tanto alboroto? -dijo el castaño adormilado tallando se los ojos.

-Las semillas que plante hace unos minutos no están creciendo, los capullos de los tulipanes se están cerrando, los animales están adelantando su internación, el clima en el verano y primavera esta helado, más de lo usual-dijo la castaña exasperada siendo acompañada por la arquera.

-¡EL HIELO ESTA INVADIENDO EL BOSQUE!-gritaron ambas en unísono.

-¡¿Que, pero como?!-grito el vikingo de golpe por la actitud.

-Acompáñanos-dijo la pelirroja con seriedad antes de comenzar a correr hacia una dirección indefinida.

No tuvo más remedio que seguirlas.

-Papa espérame-se escucho la voz de Anna a sus espaldas.

-No señorita, tú te quedas aquí-le ordenó con tono autoritario.

-Papa por favor, por primera vez en tu vida. Déjame ir contigo. Quizá pueda ayudar

-No Anna quédate en casa con Chimuelo y Sunshine. No tardare-dijo el castaño con enojo acercándose a su hija.

-¡PAPA POR FAVOR!-grito Anna suplicante

-¡NO ES MOMENTO DE TUS BERRINCHES!-regaño el castaño fulminante.

Nunca es el momento de nada en tu mundo-dijo en lo bajo pero lo suficiente para que el castaño la escuchará.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Es que... ¡Tu jamás me apoyas!-dijo mas que harta cruzando los brazos desviando la mirada más que roja por toda la ira que tenia acumulada.

-De que hablas...

-Papa que hay de lo que dijiste; "Las locuras que hace un padre para sobre proteger a sus hijos". Se que lo haces porque me amas y todo, pero por favor déjame ir con ustedes. Yo conozco un poco mas Elsa que ustedes-Pues estuvo un día y medio con ella, así que es muy valido que sepa mas que Hiccup o las otras guardianas-Quizá ella tenga una idea de donde proviene todo esto.

El guardián la miro por un momento como si pensara las cosas esbozando una decidía sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón-extendió hacia su hija-Es hora de dejarte ser simplemente "tu".

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo la mano de su padre. Pará cualquier persona solo fue un simple apretón de manos, pero para ellos era algo mas, como un sellando el traje de dejar a su hija ser ella misma. Como si formaran un vínculo mas entrelazado del que ya tenían. Separaron sus manos y miraron a las jóvenes que los veían con orgullo.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Hiccup seguro de sus palabras.

Llamo de a la furia nocturna que se levantó de golpe y Anna al fulgor resplandeciente para ambos subirse en sus lomos acompañados de Mérida y Rapunzel partieron siguiendo las indicaciones de la arquera.

-¡AHÍ ES!-señalo la castaña y ambos dragones comenzaron a descender.

Aterrizaron en el piso y todos bajaron quedándose completamente sorprendidos por lo que invadía su vista.

Se encontraban a unos metros del final del otoño donde estaba la enorme frontera, que ni siquiera escurría gotas por el tan cercano contacto con el área cálida-lo que sorprendió muncho en especial a Anna y Hiccup-un pequeño conjunto de árboles más bien casi la mitad de todo el bosque otoñal se veía cubierto de hielo y nieve.

-¿Qué clase de bestia primitiva es responsable de este desastre?-pregunto Mérida sorprendida arqueando una ceja.

-Pues, resulta que esa bestia primitiva se trata de mi esposo y hija-dijo irritado.

No hubo respuesta más que un pequeño golpe en la frente de la pelirroja, cortesía de Rapunzel que la miraba con reproche.

-Pero lo más importante es, ¿Como sucedió esto?-pregunto la rubia con tono misterioso.

-No tengo idea-susurro Anna.

-Probablemente fue a causa de que la frontera toco propiedad cálida congelándola por completo.

-Hola chicos-dijo una joven acercándose a ellos mientras era acompañada por una pequeña manada de conejos-¡Que paso aquí!-dijo asustada por lo mismo que ellos hace unos minutos.

-El invierno se está extendiendo a nuestro mundo...genio-dijo la arquera con sarcasmo.

-¡Mérida!-regaño Rapunzel con reproche.

-Ya extrañaba eso de ti Mérida-dijo la pelinegra sin expresar ninguna emoción más que seriedad.

-Como digas Mady-rodo los ojos sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡Es Mavis!-alzo la voz más que furiosa, pero trataba de controlarse por la mirada asustada de los conejitos a su alrededor.

-Como sea…

-Eso no importa ahorita-el vikingo interrumpió la discusión que estaban formando-Tenemos que buscar una manera de detener esto.

La pelirroja solo escuchaba como las palabras de su padre dirigirse a Rapunzel y Mérida se hacían cada vez más alejadas convirtiéndose en pequeños susurros inaudibles y su vista se hacía mas borrosa. El enorme dolor en su pecho regreso, pero esta vez más potente que la tambalearse y caer en la cabeza del fulgor resplandeciente que inmediatamente la sostuvo firmemente para que callera.

-Anna... ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada la vampiresa, que estaba a su lado.

-Si, solo fue un leve dolor en el pecho-gimoteó con dificultad.

-Presencio una extraña magia-hablo Rapunzel mirando por todo el lugar y después poso su vista en la pelirroja-Ahí-la señalo y se acercó a paso lento.

Tomo la mano de la joven y dejo cerró los ojos sintiendo como las ondas de que formaba la magia recorriera su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro con preocupación a la pecosa.

-Hay hielo en tu corazón-hablo con voz suave.

-¿Qué?-el castaño miro la situación incrédula.

-Fue por el rayo de Elsa-dijo Anna-Uno de los destellos del cayado de papa-trago en seco-se estrelló en mi pecho. Al principio sentí solo un pequeño dolor, pero al parecer está empeorando.

-¿Porque no dijiste nada?-pregunto el vikingo.

-No quería preocuparte-menciono bajando la vista de la del vikingo-No me gusta verte.

-Oh Anna-sonrió tiernamente-Es es el deber de los padres atender a sus hijos. Quizá, si me hubieras dicho antes hubiéramos encontrado una solución. Y bueno...-miro Rapunzel-¿hay alguna planta medicinal o remedio casero?

-Tendrá que mantenerse en un lugar cálido, así su cuerpo entrara en calor y el hielo se derretirá-recomendó la castaña-El té de manzanilla ayudaría mucho.

-De acuerdo-volvió a mirar a su hija que seguía en la misma posición donde estaba, la cargo en brazos de forma marital y la subió delicadamente en la espalda de Sunshine-Llévala de regreso-ordeno recibiendo un asentimiento del dragón.

El reptil alzó lentamente al aire procurando que la pelirroja no se cayera en un descuido y Hiccup se quedara sin hija.

Mientras tanto entre Hiccup, Mérida, Rapunzel y Chimuelo trataban de encontrar una manera de escalar y pasar hacia el invierno.

La alvina se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Jack que también lo estaba, mientras que Olaf -en las mismas condiciones que ellos- se había abrazado en el descalzo pie de que sobresalía del vestido de Elsa.

Parecía como si ambos se hubiera auto rociado por la arena de Sandman.

-Anna-susurro la peliblanca entre sueños-El rayo... ¡ANNA!-grito de sobresalto despertando a su padre y al muñeco que por inercia de su cuerpo salió volando.

-¿¡Que pasa!?-pregunto perplejo por la tan repentino grito.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-dijo Olaf levantándose del árbol donde hacia donde había sido aventado.

-No lo sé, fue como una visión o algo así.

-¿Y que viste?-pregunto Jack.

-No lo sé, todo estaba borroso. Estaba Olaf y tú con rostro desgarrador, junto a ustedes estaba mama y tres extraña chicas atrás de él, ellos también nos miraban con tristeza. Una de ellas tenía el pelo ondulado y rojo como el fuego, otra tenía el cabello castaño hasta el cuello y la última estaba vestida completamente de negro. Ambas tenían una tiara en la cabeza con figuras extrañas. Y justo en frente de mi estaba una estatua de Anna con rostro dolido y asustado-comenzó a hiperventilar por todas las emociones que la rodeaban-No sé qué paso pero, no pude evitar las ganas de llorar y abrazar la figura. Después de eso desperté-dio un ultimátum.

Jack no paraba de mirar sorprendido a su hija por todo lo que le había dicho. Sabía que la peliblanca conocía Hiccup, pero ¿Mavis, Rapunzel y Mérida en el "sueño" de su hija?, ella no sabía de la existencia de ellas. La última vez que sus seres se toparon fue cuando apenas era una bebe, no tenía ni un día de nacida cuando cada una de ellas la tuvo en brazos a ella y Anna, pero solo fue unos segundos no pudo haber recordado sus rostros. ¿Elsa estaría inventando todo? o tienes otra habilidad a parte del hielo y puede predecir el futuro mediante sueños. Esto podría tener demasiadas explicaciones. Era lo que incomodaba al guardián. Su hija no dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-¿Enserio viste eso?

-Te lo juro-aseguro insistente-No estoy mintiendo.

-De acuerdo-se levantó del tronco y le ofreció la mano a su hija-Tenemos que buscar una manera de derretir el hielo.

-Esta bien-formo una sonrisa y tomo fuertemente la mano de su padre.

Aterrizaron frente a la casa del castaño donde Anna bajo con dificultad por los últimos rastros que quedaban del otoño y entro lentamente a la casa. Se acercó a paso lento hacia donde según estaba la cocina.

La habitación era algo extensa, una base hecho de rocas, excelente para iniciar una fogata y alrededor del cuarto había varios estantes de madera que Hiccup encontraba abandonados en territorio humano cuando traía el otoño por el mundo, los traía a casa y los pintaba o reparaba las piezas faltantes pero ahora se encontraban algo oxidadas por los años y por ultimo una pequeña mesa con dos sillas de madera a lado de la ventana.

Se acercó débilmente a un rincón de la habitación repleto de leña que ambos habían recolectado hace unos días para ya no salir afuera, pero sus manos fue interrumpida por la cola del dragón que evitaba que hiciera la acción. Volteó a ver al reptil que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?, La leña es la única manera de iniciar un fuego...

El dragón la miro con sus ojos color toxico y la alejo hacia atrás con su pata delantera. Acerco su hocico a la leña y tomo un pequeño conjunto y se dirigió a la fogata para colocarlas en la base.

Al parecer el dragón trataba de que no hiciera esfuerzo por el estado en que se encontraba.

-Gracias lindo-agradeció la pelirroja ahora caminando hacia uno de los estantes.

Abrió las dos puertas de la parte superior. Todo estaba lleno de frascos de con pequeñas etiquetas con el nombre de lo que contenía. Entre la sal, ajo, pimienta y otras especias que usaba su padre para darle sabor al pescado trataba de encontrar la manzanilla. En lo más recóndito del pequeño mueble estaba algunas plantas medicinales que Rapunzel les entregó de su invernadero. Había peyote, herbolaria, yerba buena y...

-¡Manzanilla!-el dolido rostro de Anna se iluminó al ver el frasco-Solo queda una flor. Bueno espero que nos sirva.

Sunshine inmediatamente sin necesitar órdenes acomodo un poco más la leña con su hocico y prendió a fuego lento la madera.

Anna solo sonrió por la amabilidad de su amigo. Preparó lentamente algo de agua en una pequeña hoya y vertió la flor que se desintegro cuando sus dedos hicieron fricción en el tallo. Se acercó a la fogata y la coloco delicadamente con la intención de no quemarse. Dejando que el calor inundara la habitación y saliera por el pequeño agujera instalado unos metros arriba de la base y sirviera como chimenea.

Regreso al lugar tomó una taza y regreso para esperar a que el te estuviera listo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que un dulce aroma desprendía del contenedor.

-Ya esta lista-se acerco y vertió el liquido en la pequeña taza-Espero que haga efecto.

Se acercó al piso de la de madera al lado de la fogata aprovechando para calentar un poco mas su cuerpo que cada minuto lo sentía más frio y pesado...como el hielo. Recargo su espalda en el cuerpo del réptil que se recostó a su lado.

Acercó su cara a la tasa y dejo que las fosas nasales aspiraran el dulce aroma a manzanilla. Pegó sus labios al vaso y comenzó a ingerir el líquido lentamente.

El reptil no paraba de mirar como disfrutaba la caliente bebida y no podía evitar relamerse los labios. Lo cual eso no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja.

-Esta bien-dijo resignada-Puedes tomarte el resto.

El dragón ataco la hoya e ingirió hasta la última gota y camino felizmente de regreso y tirarse en el suelo a descansar.

-Si que tenias sed-rio acariciándole el lomo-Pero no importa tu también lo necesitaba-soltó un fuerte bostezo estirando las brazos-Creo que dormiré un poco.

El dragón levantó una de sus alas y envolvió el cuerpo de la chica en su estómago para que se mantuviera caliente.

-Gracias amigo-susurro.

El frio en la parte cálida aumentaba más cada minuto. Hiccup y Chimuelo intentaron volar sobre esta pero, el fuerte viento invernal les impedía.

Todos intentaron escalar la frontera con los lazos que creaba la magia de la flor mágica que aun quedaba en su interior.

_-"Flor que da fulgor, con tu brilló fiel"-_canto Rapunzel con dificultad con todo el frio chocando en su rostro-_"Vuelve el tiempo atrás"..._

Las otras solo miraban la escena titiritando de frio abrazándose asa misma.

-¡NO PARES!-grito el vikingo a todo volumen sujetando fuertemente el brillante hilo amarillo-¡SIGUE CANTANDO!

El chico no paraba de gritarle que continuara cantando para que la cuerda no desapareciera y volvieran a empezar por quinta vez. Estaba a unos escalones de llegar a la infinita cima.

Rapunzel estaba más que cansada, sentía como si su garganta estuviera congelándose. No toleró soltar otro sonido y paro.

La cuerda se desintegro haciendo que el castaño callera y su cuerpo resonara fuertemente en la nieve salpicando por todas partes.

-¡Punzie!-se quejo el vikingo levantándose de la nueve-¡Te dije que no pararas!

-Lo siento-se disculpo apenada desviando la miraba como niña regañada-Pero mis cuerdas vocales no aguantan el frio.

-De acuerdo-sonrió satisfecho-Hiciste un buen trabajo, puedes descansar.

La castaña levantó la mirada esbozando una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

-Y, ¿Ahora qué?-dijo Mérida algo desesperada después de su plan fallara.

-Debe de haber otra manera-intervino Mavis tratando de calmar la situación-¡Espera como no se me ocurrió!-grito la peliblanca a todo volumen llamando la completa atención del grupo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el castaño con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro esperando alguna idea de la pelinegra.

-Mérida ¿Tienes tu arco y flechas?-pregunto Mavis con una enorme sonrisa, porque la idea que pensaba era muy loca, pero daría buenos resultados o eso esperaba.

-Si, nunca salgo sin ellos-la pelirroja aseguro confundida por la pregunta.

-Préstamelas

La arquera la miró algo desconfiada y se las entrego.

-Bien-saco una de las flechas y la puso frente a frente al hocico de Chimuelo, que tampoco entendía nada-Puedes prenderla en llamas-pidió tiernamente.

-¡Wow, Wow ,Wow!-grito Mérida asustada-¡Que planeas hacer con eso anciana** (?).**Esas flechas son el único recuerdo del clan Dunbroch!

-Oh por favor, no seas chillona-rio Rapunzel rodando los ojos-Siempre que las ves en la mañana lo primero que quieres es deshacerte de ellas.

-¡¿Como lo sabes?!

-No es porque tus reclamos y tus gritos de lo mucho que detestabas ser princesa y luego reina mientras sollozabas gritando "Libertad sin vuelta atrás"-imitó ridículamente a la pelirroja que solo estaba más que enrojecida.

-Yo no hago eso-se defendió.

-Si lo haces-dijeron Mavis y Hiccup en unísono algo irritados.

Mérida solo bufo y desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

-Como sea...

La pelinegra coloco delicadamente la flecha en llamas sobre el arco y la señalo hacia la frontera, soltó delicadamente la flecha impulsada que cayó justo en la helada pared.

Todos se quedaron cayados sin entender el propósito por el cual Mavis hizo esto. Hasta que vieron como en el hielo comenzaron a formarse pequeña gritas y comenzaba a escurrir chorro de aguas y la frontera comenzaba a debilitarse poco a poco.

-¡Mavis, eso es genial!-dijo Hiccup emocionado por lo que veía.

-Ya intentamos escalando y golpeando, pero hay algo que nunca intentamos. ¿Qué sucede cuando un toca el calor?...se derrite-dijo la vampiresa con un aire de seguridad rodeándola.

-Entonces ¿No sería más fácil que Chimuelo quemara la frontera con su aliento? así el calor seria mas fuerte-sugirió el vikingo.

-Lo seria pero, si lanza plasma que es fuego con truenos. Podría romper una parte de la frontera pero, nos veríamos rodeados de enormes cubos electrizados y seria mas difícil cruzar -señalo la flecha-esta era una pequeña cantidad. Así que no solo se derretirá poco pero lo suficientemente para entrar sin quedar electrizados ¡O QUIZÁ MUERTOS!-el último grito de Mavis hizo que Rapunzel se abrazara del brazo de la arquera que soltó un bufido.

-Mavis tiene razón- apoyo Hiccup-Hay que cuidar a los nuestros.

Todas asintieron y lanzando el resto de las flechas, pero ahora Mérida era la que las lanzaba con su arco mientras que Mavis, Rapunzel y Hiccup solo las encajaban fuertemente en la pared.

Jack no paraba de patear y pegar fuertemente la pared. Lanzando uno que otro rayo que terminaba rebotando a otro lugar en un intento que este se formará o aunque sea se formará una grieta, pero nada sucedía.

-¡Papa deja eso!-dijo la peliblanca resignada-Nunca se romperá si haces eso, solo se empeoraran las cosas.

-Creí que si combatíamos hielo con hielo las cosas mejorarían-dijo cansadamente dejando resbalar su cuerpo en el hielo-Soy un inútil.

Su expresión cambio a una de enojo.

-Eso no es verdad papa-animo Elsa con reproche hiciste lo que pudiste y eso es bueno.

Alejo su figura de la frontera y camino por la nieve mirando a varias áreas del bosque con decepción.

-Sólo mírame la mayor parte de lo que paso yo lo cause principalmente. A veces quisiera nunca haber tenido poderes de hielo, así no podrían dañar a nadie y aun estaríamos con mama...con Anna. Todo sería perfecto...-miro detenidamente, pero esta vez no lloro quizá hasta sus lagrimales se habían secado de hacerlo tanto-Si ustedes estarían juntos podrían tener más hijos-Jack se quedo plasmado mientras que Olaf lo miraba con picardía-Todo hubiera sido mejor.

La alvina seguía maldiciendo de sí misma mientras que era rodeada por una extraña aura blanca que desprendía del piso y giraba a su alrededor.

-Impresionante...-susurro su padre con una incrédula sonrisa en su rostro, pero por no fue notada por su hija que estaba concentrada en su mundo.

La pelirroja abrió pesadamente los ojos por el contacto de un frio desconocido, era raro porque juraba que había cerrado las ventanas de toda la casa.

Se quedo mirando con terror la habitación. Toda absolutamente toda la cocina estaba congelada. El fuego se veía tan potente que llego a congelar el fuego del la fogata.

-Sunshine, Sunshine despierta-agitó la pelirroja el cuerpo del reptil dormido-Hay que salir de aquí.

El dragón se levantó somnoliento y volteo su cabeza mirando a la chica con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Hay que salir de aquí-susurro, se levantó tambaleándose del suelo.

El dragón agitó su cabeza tratando de despertarse y siguió los pasos de la pecosa. Camino hacia la débilmente hacia la salida. En el momento en el que abrió la puerta, una fuerte brisa se disparo hacia ella llenándola completamente de un extraño polvo blanco.

Ambos salieron de la casa que estaba comenzando a congelarse y caminaron a paso lento por la nieve.

Después de varios minutos que para Anna fueron horas llegando a la bendita pelirroja se acercó apoyando sus manos sobre la pared dando varios golpes llenos de enojo, pero se veían inofensivos por su tan debilitado estado.  
En cada golpe mencionaba entrecortadamente el nombre de su hermana.

Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más pesado, ya no tuvo remedio que caer rendida al suelo volviendo a nombrar él a su hermana y padre.

El dragón al ver a su jinete tirada en la nieve no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa furia rodeándola. Velozmente abrió su hocico y soltó una fuerte y potente bola de fuego que fue seguido por muchas otras.

La mirada de Anna comenzaba a nublarse, solo se escuchaban a lo lejos los rugidos desesperados del dragón y el sonido del impacto que hacia el fuego al chocar con el hielo. Ahora algo nuevo pasaba en su cuerpo cada parte de su cabello se estaba pintando completamente de blanco haciendo señal que en cualquier momento se congelaría.

-...-gimió incoherente siendo comenzando a ser cubierta por el viento (?).

-¡Pásenme más flecha!-ordeno Mérida.

-Se nos acabaron-dijo Rapunzel estresada viendo que el estuche de esta estaba vacío.

-¡Genial estamos perdido!-bufo Mérida echando la cabeza para atrás.

-Hay utilizar madera-sugirió la joven gótica-Hará el mismo efecto.

Todos comenzaron a cortar las piezas de diferentes tamaños. El pobre de Chimuelo ya se encontraba cansado, de tanto soplar y soplar plasma, pero sabía que todo eso valdría la pena.

-¡Soy un desastre, recuerdas la vez que quise fabricar un copo de nieve!, ¡Ja no me salió!-se quejo la peliblanca haciendo círculos en el mismo lugar.

Al principio las quejas eran relacionadas con Anna y Hiccup, pero terminaron al último cambiando de tema completamente a situaciones fallidas anteriormente.

Jack y Olaf se miraron de reojo y soltaron un largo suspiro.

Todos los guardianes hacían todo lo que podían. Entre Hiccup, Mérida, Rapunzel y Mavis encajaban las ramas de madera, Elsa estaba viviendo una ola de emociones con sentimientos tan profundos formando una bomba de nieve que su explosión seria más potente que la de Hiroshima. Mientras que el pobre reptil de Sunshine utilizaba todo el fuego de su cuerpo para derretir el hielo.

Con todas fuerzas juntas había mucho que esperar. Sabían que la frontera era un reto difícil de quebra, pero si no llegaba a romperse lo intentarían de nuevo y quitar ese maldito bloque de hielo de su camino.

Con toda las fuerzas y energía de todos dieron su fin. Mérida lanzo con toda sus fuerzas la flecha que casi rompe su arco dejando a todos boquiabierto.

La flecha cayo tan fuerte que traspaso el hielo.

-¡JAMÁS!-grito a todo volumen con toda la nieve rodando sobre ella y después se disperso por todo el bosque pero, a pesar de ser dispersado por todas partes lograron dar un fuerte golpe a la helada barrera formando varias grietas alrededor de esta.

...

El reptil dando con sus últimas fuerzas y el poco fuego que le quedaba lanzo la última bola de fuego hacia el hielo y dejo caerse al suelo.

…

Todas esa tres fuerzas tan débiles, pero con reacciones tan potentes. Fueron suficiente para causar una enorme grieta que seguida por muchas otras rompiendo el cristal en miles de piezas que resonaron en el suelo.

Una enorme vibración por la caída de la frontera lanzo a todas los guardianes por diferentes direcciones.

Elsa había sido lanzada a otro lugar completamente diferente. No tenía la menor idea si estaba en invierno o en alguna estación cálida, pero no las identificaba todo era blanco. Su vista estaba segada por tanta nieve que corría a su alrededor.

Estaba acostumbrada a salir en medio de una tormenta de nieve y debía admitir que le encantaba, pero esta era más fuerte que a las que ella conocía.

-Elsa...-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La alvina volteo lentamente a la persona que la llamaba. Sus se abrieron de golpe al ver a...

-¿Mama?-dijo la alvina perpleja al ver al castaño-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé, tu dime-sonrió acercándose a ella.

-Creí que ya no querías verme otra vez-murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¿Porque piensas eso?-pregunto el castaño preocupado.

-Te di dolor mucho antes de nacer, casi mueres al tenerme y lastime a Anna-menciono cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Elsa...-rozó su mejilla-Se lo que hiciste, pero yo nunca estaría enojado contigo. De hecho perderlos fue lo peor que me ha pasado-sonrió de lado.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-Claro, no hay ningún momento en mi vida donde no me pregunten donde están.

Elsa lo miro por un momento y formo una enorme sonrisa que seguida por un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento-comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente aferrándose a el.

-No hay nada que perdonar-susurro acariciando lentamente su cabello.

Duraron así unos minutos y se separaron.

-Te quiero mama-sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Yo también a ti Elsa-la miro con cariño. Aunque era nuevo que el recibiera ese nombre.

La tormenta se había calmado hasta desaparecer. Todo estaba inundado en hielo apenas se podía reconocer lo que tu pie pisaba. El lugar estaba teñido de blanco.

Jack caminaba por la nieve, a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña silueta tirada en el piso. Caminó hasta ella entre toda la nieve.

-Anna-dijo sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja.

Su cuerpo estaba enterrado entre el hielo, parecía como si estuviera dormida o otra cosa. Quitó cuidadosamente la nieve de su frágil cuerpo y la levantó sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se levantó de sobresalto, tosiendo con dificultad.

-¿Esta bien?-el guardián hizo pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de la pelirroja y esta tomara aire.

-S-i-balbuceó con dificultad-¿Dónde está mi dragón? ¡Sunshine!-llamo al nombrado.

-Oye tranquila-calmo al la pelirroja suavemente-El está bien esta con Hiccup y Chimuelo.

Formo una manta de escarcha con sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Anna.

-No soy especialista en las cosas calidas, pero esto evitar que más frio entre en ti.

-Gracias...papa-sonrió tiernamente, pero el rostro aun dolido.

El alvino la abrazo fuertemente, sabía que solo la enteraría más, pero por alguna razón no quería estar sola. Se separó un poco de ella y dejo que respirara un poco, se levantó de la nieve y dio pequeños pasos lentos ente la nieve.

-¡Hey niña!, A donde vas?-cuestiono Jack algo confundido.

-Tengo que buscar una forma de darle fin a todo esto-continuo caminando arrastrando la larga colcha de escarcha por el suelo con cada paso que daba.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Vas a acompañarme?-pregunto dudosa.

-No quiero que te pase nada, soy tu padre tengo que protegerte-sonrió a la pecosa que le devolvió el gesto-Por cierto, recuerdo que eras pelirroja ¿Que te paso?

-Estuve entre la nieves por horas, ¿Has visto el tuyo?- bromeó levantando una ceja.

-Buen punto, sabe lo todo-rio con sarcasmo-pero ya enserió ¿Porque tu pelo es blanco?

-¡Espera que!-exclamo confundida tocando una de sus trenzas-¡Como paso esto!-miro asombrado.

-Yo te pregunto lo mismo-hablo sin entender.

-¡Hay no!-aplastó las mejillas con sus manos-Y... ¿se ve mal?

-N-o claro que no, te vez genial tu cabello se ve lindo-sonrió bobamente.

-Titubeaste...

-Claro que no...

-Lo estás haciendo ahora-rio.

Los rieron en unísono y siguieron caminando.

Mérida caminaba sigilosamente por el bosque con su arco en mano a punto de la lanzar una filosa rama que mataría a cualquiera. Atrás de ella estaba escondida Rapunzel que sostenía fuertemente su sartén-que dios sabe donde salió- en posición de ataque. Mavis se mantenía en su figura de murciélago posada en el hombro de la pellirroja.

-No hay que hacer ningún ruido-susurro Mérida con semblante de un cazador buscando su presa.

-Yo te guiare mis sentidos son más agudos-dijo Mavis.

-¡Ahí!-grito la castaña señalando a una silueta extraña entre los árboles.

La pelirroja disparo a la silueta, recibiendo un "Au" de parte de la víctima. Las sombras se dispersaron dejando a vista de todos al muñeco de nieve con la flecha atravesada en el pecho.

-Vaya, creo que me flecharon-rio nerviosamente acercándose a la mujeres.

-Aww...que lindura-dijo Mavis enternecida volando hacia el transformándose en su figura humana-¿Estás perdido chiquitín?-se agachó a su altura.

-¡Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos!-exclamo agitando sus ramitas.

-Soy Mavis Dracula guardianas de los animales y ellas-señalo a ambas-Son Mérida y Rapunzel guardianas del verano y otoño.

-Eso es genial, ustedes son de las estaciones cálidas siempre quise ir haya. Sentir él sol, las cosas calientes-ladeo su cabeza encantado imaginando el lugar-Es mi sueño ir haya.

-Si nos acompañas a buscar a Hiccup prometo darte un tour privado y mostrarte cada parte del bosque -dijo la pelirroja acercándose al muñeco.

-¿Enserio?-dijo formando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios-¿Me mostraras todo?

-Hasta el más mínimo, pétalo o rama del bosque será visto por tus ojos de canica-aseguro socarrona-¿Tenemos un trato?-extendió su mano.

El muñeco no lo pensó dos veces y estrecho fuertemente su mano de ramo con la de ella.

-¡Trato!-exclamo.

-Bien vamos-la pelirroja camino siendo seguida por el muñeco.

-¡Vamos a recuperar el calor!-grito a los cuatro vientos saltando felizmente.

-¿Crees que se lo cumpla?-susurro Mavis algo dudosa por la oferta de la arquera.

-Conozco a Mérida -sonrió Rapunzel tranquila-Ese muñeco no se querrá ir de ahí.

La vampira esbozo una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar.

-Ingenuo-rio Mérida en lo bajo a unos pasos lejos de Olaf y las chicas.

.-.

Después de aquel abrazo comenzaron a caminar en busca de Jack, el sabría perfectamente como remediar esto ha estado los siglos practicando con él. De seguro encontraría alguna solución lógica para remediarlo o al menos llevar toda la nieve a otro lado sin la necesidad de escarbar por más de 3 días.

El castaño apenas y dirigía fijamente la vista en Elsa, se había convertido en una chica demasiado bonita. No le sorprendió cuando le comento sobre los halagos que recibía del guardiana del agua y ¿La dama del viento? O de cómo simplemente los ignoraba. Le causaba gracia oír sus relatos de cómo conoció Anna, de cómo convivía con Jack y los demás guardianes en la guarida del Tío Norte, de cómo conoció a Olaf por un intento fallido de crear un fantasma que asustara a Hallo y sus hermanos los gemelos Dulce o Truco "Los espíritus del día de brujas", pero termino siendo el mejor amigo de Elsa y vivo con ellos los últimos 5 años.

Estaban caminando a punto desconocido probablemente alguna parte del bosque que nunca había visto o quizá sí, pero por la nieve que lo cubría era difícil de identificar. Había verías esquinas opacas entre las ramas de los árboles que formaban.

-Esta parte del bosque me parece familiar-dijo Elsa observando fijamente cada parte del lugar-Papa me prohibía que viniera aquí. Ni si quiera recuerdo el porqué tenía 10 años.

Pequeñas luces rojizas comenzaron a brotar de los oscuros espacios siendo seguidos por sonoros gruñidos.

-¡LOBOS!-grito la peliblanca alterando más a las creaturas que se impulsaron sobre la chica.

La alvina cerró los ojos cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito el castaño protegiendo a su hija colocándose frente cubriendo a ambos con su espada que estaba encendida en llamas.

El lobo se quemo parte de sus patas delanteras cuando toco el hirviente metal, soltando un fuerte y dolido quejido. Cayo en el suelo con los demás lobos, se hicieron hacia atrás evitando la fuerte y autoritaria mirada que haría correr a cualquiera.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!-grito furioso.

Los lobos lo miraron intimidados y corrieron hacia lo más recóndito del bosque soltando gimoteos asustados.

-¡Y NO VUELVAN!-dio un ultimátum cuando viendo como se alejaban.

Sonrió satisfecho por su logro y volteo a ver a la alvina que temblaba de miedo.

-Tranquila, Tranquila-sonrió en tono tranquilizante-Ya paso todo, puedes abrir los ojos.

Los abrió lentamente viendo a su madre con una enorme sonrisa autoritaria.

-Gracias, pero no fue bueno que hicieras eso. Te pudieron haber hecho daño-lo miro con semblante preocupado.

-No iba a dejar que te hicieran daño-respondió con ceño fruncido-Nunca dejaría que nadie te lastime.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-sonrió tímidamente.

-Por su puesto, eres mi hija. Una madre siempre defiende lo que le pertenece.

Elsa rio levemente. Hiccup la abrazo otra vez fuertemente que dejo de tocar el alvina solo estaba completamente roja y estática, aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de tratos.

La tormenta volvió a atacarlos envolviéndolos en la nieve.

-¡Anna!-exclamo Jack cuando el pelirrojo cayo rendido por tercera vez en su hombro-¿Te sientes bien para caminar sola?

-S-i-asintió con la cabeza débilmente sosteniéndose de su brazo.

-No te preocupes estamos cerca de mi casa, es la única que no se destruyo con la nevada-aseguro ayudándola a caminar sosteniendo fuertemente sus manos. Como si ayudara a un bebe a dar sus primeros pasos.

-Y-a no aguanto... mas- se quejo de dolor entre dientes dejándose caer en el suelo, soltando su agarre.

-Todo va estar bien, eres muy valiente-dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de la pelirroja ayudando a que se levantara.

La enorme ola de viento los empujo como la última vez, pero mas fuerte. Sus manos se separaron fuertemente del viento que la movió violentamente haciéndolos caer de nuevo.

Anna se volvió a levantar a su voluntad entre todo ese aire que corría por su cuerpo. El alvino aun seguía en el suelo viendo como comenzaba a caminar a una dirección desconocida.

-¿Anna que haces?-preguntó aun tumbado en el suelo.

-Solo...cuida de Elsa y a papa ¿Si?-tartamudeo de frio con la mirada entrecerrada.

Comenzó a caminar con el labio temblante cubriéndose en la nevada desapareciendo poco a poco entre ella.

-¡Anna, No!-se levantó de salto y trato de correr hacia la dirección donde ella camino-¡No te vayas!-grito mirando a su alrededor, pero no vio ninguna señal de esta. Como si el viento se la hubiera tragado.

Continuaba gritando, pero la nieve los carcomía cada vez más, se impulso hacia el cielo. Hace mucho que no lo hacía después de casi poner en riesgo su vida, la de su novio y sus hijas por ese incidente. Ni siquiera le enseño a Elsa a hacer eso por miedo a que le sucediera lo mismo.

Se impulso entre las ondas del viento, no había señales solo un leve llama naranja vagando entre la nieve. Aterrizó frente a ella encontrándose con el vikingo portando su casco y espada prendida en llamas mientras que Elsa estaba atrás.

-¡Jack!-exclamo Hiccup bajo el metal del casco-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-No hay tiempo para eso, Anna…desapareció-dijo Jack asustado.

¡Qué cosa!-exclamo Hiccup asustado-¿Creí que estaba contigo?

-Lo estaba...solo que desapareció en la nieve no sé donde está. No hay señales de ella.

-Tenemos que buscarla-opino Elsa preocupada por su querida hermana.

-¿Pero, como? Desde este punto todo se ve exactamente igual-dijo Hipo-Las oportunidades de encontrar a Anna serian de una en un millón.

-Podrías volar en Chimuelo ni a Sunshine.

-No hay rastro de ninguno de ellos, ni de las otras guardianas-respondió el vikingo-Espero que estén bien. Bueno tienen a Mérida-dijo irónico.

-¿Venían contigo?

El castaño asintió levemente.

-Tampoco hay rastro de Olaf-dijo Elsa al recordar su ausencia.

-Bueno- el vikingo dio un ultimátum-No hay tiempo para saber quién se perdió y quien no. Hay que buscar a Anna es lo más importante ahora.

-Nadie a excepción de ti puede volar-dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a Jack.

-Espera, ¿Puedes volar?-cuestiono la alvina con la ceja alzada.

-Si...podía-suspiro desviando la vista.

- ¿Cómo?, ya no puedes-dijo el vikingo algo decepcionado.

-Simplemente ya no lo hago-desvió la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

El vikingo siempre había sido alguien muy insistente, pero porque era así .El principalmente que ya no lo hacía después de lo que sucedió cuando Elsa lastimo su espalda cuando aún era un una simple bebe.

-Hiccup vasta, ¡Tu sabes la razón!-grito Jack estresado.

-¡La razón de que!-respondió sin entender.

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?-cuestiono con los ojos entre cerrados.

El castaño negó sin entender al guardián que parecía morirse por dentro.

-La noche en la que casi morimos en la tormenta de nieve, la noche en la que te dijeron que una de nuestras hijas te estaba lastimando internamente-sabia que lo que acaba de decir que Elsa arruino la vida de ambos, pero sinceramente tenía que hacerlo y ayudarlo a recordar-Después de esa noche, no me dio ni el más mínimo antojo de volver a volar…me trae malos recuerdos.

-Oh…-dijo en seco-Jack, nunca creí que eso te afectara tanto hasta estos días y que te evite hacer algo que tanto te gusta. Estoy consciente que los poderes de Elsa…pueden…pues… salir de control, pero puede aprender a controlarlos. Nunca me afecto que ella me haya lastimado. Era solo una bebe, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía-se retiro el casco dejando ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Yo creo que tenemos que lo que más te ha afectado es que estuviera enfadado con ella o algo así, pero no es así. Yo los amo con todo mi corazón y siempre perdonare cualquier cosa que me hagan tan mala que sea porque simplemente…nunca estaría enfadado con ustedes.

La peliblanca no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía ganas de volver a llorar como todo este día lo había hecho, pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad.

-¿Y bien papa no tienes algo que decir?-dijo Elsa sonriendo entrelazando su brazo con el de su madre.

-Hiccup…yo-dijo suavemente-Crees que así terminara las cosas, volveremos a nuestra antigua vida. Anna y Elsa volverán a estar juntas como familia. Nos remplazaran cuando nuestro tiempo como guardianes se haya cumplido. Reinarán con la misma sabiduría que nosotros les dimos. Mientras que nosotros estaremos arrugados como pasa aunque todos saben que somos inmortales y nos quedaremos así para… siempre-su voz se comenzaba a aguadar cuando sintió la mano del castaño sobre su mejilla.

-Si eso quiero-dijo dulcemente antes y acercarse a los labios del peliblanco y besarlo dulcemente por segunda vez desde hace años. El peliblanco cerró los ojos fuertemente dejándose llevar por el beso, enredando suavemente sus dedos con los del vikingo.

Elsa desvió la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas comenzando a tararear una canción desconocida.

Hiccup separo sus labios de los de Jack quien no tenía palabras de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo siento-susurro quebradamente.

-Disculpa aceptada-sonrió el castaño satisfecho delineando delicadamente la mejilla de su novio.

Estaban a punto de volver a unir sus labios cuando cierto viento los atravesó dando fin a la tormenta.

-Hay que seguir, ¿no?-pregunto Elsa. Había roto el hielo cruelmente, pero era necesario. Aunque en parte estaba feliz de volver a verlos juntos.

Los dos asintieron y se separaron con algo de vergüenza.

Corrió nombrando felizmente el nombre de su hermana, gritando que ya sus padres volverían a estar, que ya no había nada que temer. Pero en ese instante su sonrisa se desvaneció. Efectivamente había encontrado el cuerpo de su hermana, pero estaba hecha un bloque literalmente. La delgada figura de la pelirroja estaba congelada por completo. Su rostro se veía espantado, su mirada estaba perdida entre un miedo desconocido. Con su mano delantera parecía querer cubrirse de algo. Bajó sus pies yacían pequeños pedazos de hielos rotos, qué se esparcían a su alrededor. De sus fríos labios desprendía un extremo humo, como si estuviera en su último respiro.

-¡Anna!-grito eufórica.

En ese momento Elsa se dio cuente que había perdido a su hermana. Una parte preciada de ella que apenas acababa de conocer.

Se acerco a paso lento con temor de que si la tocara se rompiera frente a ella. Toco delicadamente el rostro de su hermana y su mente fue inundada por una visión.

Era borrosa, pero entendible

_Anna caminaba temblorosamente entre la fuerte tormenta que azotaba su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por toda la nieve que nublaba su vista. El abrigo que le fabrico Jack se había desintegrado desde hace unos minutos._

_Se veía totalmente perdida, había perdido el sentido de la orientación. Ni siquiera recordaba en que estación estaba a estos metros todo era completamente igual. Alguna dirección, señal, persona, animal. Estaba sola._

_Logro divisar un árbol a unos pasos de donde estaba, camino hacia él y se recargo en el tronco. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Miro sus manos, se estaban comenzando a bañarse de azul._

_Recostó su cuerpo en el árbol intentando calentarse a sí misma, pero le era imposible. Su estado empeoraba, ya no podía moverse._

_Bajo el árbol cubierto de nieve había pequeños picos de hielo con agua congelada colgando sobre las ramas. Ambos comenzaron a temblar sobre la madera por el fuerte golpe que formo Anna al sentarse. Se desprendieron del árbol en dirección a la pelirroja, ella por inercia y todas las fuerzas que le quedaba se levanto de golpe cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo derecho antes de que todo su cuerpo se llenara hielo dejándola en esa posición. _

-No…. ¡NO!-grito dolida con el corazón hecho trizas.

Elsa no pudo evitar llorar y abalanzarse hacia el cuerpo de su hermana abrazándola. Maldiciéndose así misma por todo lo ocurrido.

**(Elsa):**

"_La tristeza hace remolinos en mi como la nieve. He congelado a la amiga que jamás tendré. No hay manera que pueda ganar, pero desearía que hubiese estado ahí desde hace tiempo"._

"_La vida corta es demasiado corta"…_

**(Anna):**

"_Para ser una tonta ignorante, tan inconsciente que no pude ver más allá…La vida corta es demasiado corta para estar tan desesperada por ser amada, que solo pensé en mi misma. Desee ver las cosas con claridad. Supongo que no arregle nada"_

_Lo único que sé es que…_

"_La vida es demasiado corta"…_

Hiccup no tenia palabras para lo que estaba viendo mientras que Jack se estaba dando cuenta que cuando se había disculpado y aceptado que no todo era peligroso, algo malo paso. Qué ironía.

-¡Hiccup!-grito la arquera apareciendo junto con Olaf y las demás guardianas-¿Qué suce…oh?-su sonrisa heroica desapareció.

-¡Que paso aquí!-grito Rapunzel cubriendo sus labios con sus manos.

-Ahí no-dijo Mavis con tristeza.

Olaf no dijo nada solo se aferro al rojizo vestido de la vampira que se agacho para consolarlo.

Unas enormes sombras aladas aterrizaron sobre el hielo. Se trataba de Sunshine, Chimuelo y Cloudjumper. Valka bajo de su respectivo dragón con rostro preocupado corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Anna!, ¡Elsa! Yo…-so mirada se abrió de golpe al ver lo que sus ojos presenciaban-Oh no-cerro los ojos y agacho la mirada.

"Yo sigo aquí y estoy locamente enamorado de ti, por favor quédate" pensó el vikingo sin decir nada agarro fuertemente su cabello ladeando la cabeza con frustración.

-¡Punzie has algo!-grito Hiccup mas que furioso hacia la rubia.

-¡No se qué hacer, nunca había tratado con algo como esto!-respondió la rubia llorando.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, el castaño agitaba fuertemente los hombros de la rubia que no paraba de llorar. Los demás solo trataban de separar a Hiccup de Rapunzel para que no sucediera algo peor.

Elsa seguia abrazada de su hermana, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Las voces de las personas que la rodeaba se hacían cada vez más lejana. Quería volver a ver Anna con todo su corazón.

Sus plegarias fueron lo suficientemente potentes para hacer reaccionar a ambas porque poco a poco el hielo de su cuerpo comenzó a descongelarse poco coloreando su rostro cabello y vestimenta al color que era antes. Los latidos volvieron a sonar en el corazón de Anna y Elsa podía escucharlos. Inmediatamente se levanto al sentir la figura de la pelirroja más pesada.

¡Miren!-señalo Olaf agitando una de sus ramitas.

Todos voltearon con sorpresa ver como Anna volvía a la normalidad.

La alvina se levantó a gatas del piso felizmente por ver el pecoso rostro de su hermana. Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente aferrándose una a la otra.

-¿Hiciste todo esto por volverme a ver?-pregunto separándose de su hermana.

-Te adoro-sonrió de oreja a oreja volviéndola a abrazar.

-Un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazón-grito Olaf frentico por la emoción.

-Amor...-menciono Elsa pensante-¡Eso es! ¡Amor!

Comenzó a repetir esa palabra una y otra vez extendiendo los brazos. La pelirroja al principio no entendía, pero su rostro se iluminó al ver como el hielo donde estaba comenzaba a despejarse mostrando el verdoso césped que se había sepultado bajo el hielo.

Ninguno tenía una expresión definida para ver lo que Elsa pudo hacer.

De varios lugares del bosque comenzó a despejarse la nieve volviéndolo a la realidad de como todo era antes. Todo el hielo acumulado se transformó en un enorme copo de que fue lanzado hacia el bosque -aun congelado-del invierno y formará parte de el.

-Sabia que lo harías-dijo Anna serena.

-¡Anna!,¡Elsa!-Hiccup fue el primero en gritar corriendo hacia ellas seguido por el peliblanco.

-¡Mama!-dijo Elsa riendo y abrazar al vikingo.

Anna solo rio y se acercó al peliblanco que miraba hacia un lugar desconocido con cierta pena.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta papa-toco el hombro del alvino y deposito un beso en su mejilla que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-...Eres una persona muy dulce Anna-rio nerviosamente tocando la mejilla que recibió el beso.

-Es un don que se me da-bromeó antes de abrazar desprevenidamente a Jack.

El guardián no sabía cómo reaccionar rodeo sus brazos en el cuerpo de su hija dando leves golpes en su cabeza.

Valka solo sonrió y se acercó a su hijo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes-dijo.

-Mama, ¿Porque viniste aquí?-pregunto el vikingo.

-Digamos que este grandote-acarició la barbilla del fulgor resplandeciente-Vino a mi templo suplicando en dragones que su dueña estaba en peligro.

La pelirroja se acercó a su dragón abrazándolo.

-Gracias amigo-sonrió alejándose un poco de él. A cambio recibió un par de lamidas en la cara de la chica-Oye, Oye tranquilo yo también te quiero-rio.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotros abuela?-pregunto Anna entre risas.

-No pero, vendré a visitarlos mas a menudo-aseguro acercándose a su nieta.

La pelirroja sonrió y siguió abrazando donde severas caricias en la cabeza del reptil.

-Y tu jovencita-miro a Elsa-Hay alguien que quiere que seas su amiga.

-Enserio, ¿Quien?-preguntó sin entender.

No alcanzó a reaccionar ya que cierto Nadder se abalanzó sobre la chica ronroneada gustoso de volverla a ver.

-¿Enserio me dejarías estar con él?-preguntó con la escamosa mejilla del dragón restregándose sobre la suya en una especie de cariño.

-Claro es todo tuyo-sonrió la mujer-Un pequeño regalo de mi parte.

Hiccup y Jack se miraron de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa evitando por completo la mirada de quienes los rodeaban. Como si el mundo se detuviera alrededor de ellos.

-Creo que es momento que le pidas matrimonio-susurro Valka con sonrisa pícara causando un fuerte sonrojo en el castaño.

-No creo que sea muy buen momento

-Bueno es tu decisión hijo-sonrió maternalmente intentando dar seguridad a su hijo. Pero en el fondo estaba realmente desesperada de no verlos casados.

El vikingo miro hacia abajo. El amaba a Jack, lo amaba más que a todo otra cosa en el mundo. También amaba a Elsa y Anna, pero es amor diferente, el de ellas es más cariño mucho cariño. Quería estar junto a él de ahora en adelante por toda la eternidad. Más de la que ya habían vivido. Pero, se sentía impotente en sugerírselo entre tantas personas.

Camino a paso lento y temblante, solo fueron como 7 pasos para llegar a la figura del peliblanco, pero sentía que era una eternidad.

Por fin llego al alvino que miraba a su alrededor por los hermosos colores que no fueron afectados por la nieve.

-Hace mucho que no veía este lugar-voltio a ver al vikingo.

Sinceramente lo estaba matando con su ternura. Su hermoso cabello blanco volvió a brillar, sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse en ese bosque invernal que podrías perderte en el.

-Jack yo...-no encontraba palabras para decirlo-hemos...Estado mucho tiempo separado y simplemente yo...

-Acepto-dijo sin rodeos esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-dijo el castaño boquiabierto. No lo había dejado hacer nada.

-Acepto ser tu esposo-sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

-Yo era el que quería pedirte lo, pero ahora que tu lo sugieras...está bien.

El castaño no tenía un anillo para colocarle y sellar su trato. De hecho ni siquiera pensaba que le diría que sí.

Elsa se percató de eso y discretamente lanzo un pequeño rayo sobre la mano del castaño formando un pequeño aro de hielo con una pequeña esferita de nieve que simulaba un diamante.

-Yo...-volteo su mirada y se sorprendió al ver el anillo colgando en su mano-Te pido que seas...

_"Mi esposo"..._

Dio un ultimátum antes de acercarse a los labios del alvino besándolo dulcemente mientras que este enroscada sus brazos en su cuello.

-¡Que el hombre de la luna sea presente de este hermoso acontecimiento!-grito Norte a los cuatro vientos seguido de una fuerte carcajada.

Todos comenzaron a celebrar y dar uno que otro salto de emoción en especial Anna que no paraba de dar pequeños brinquitos mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de la peliblanca.

El siguiente rato fue muy normal. Era vísperas de la llegada de la primavera al mundo humano y Rapunzel debía ir atender sus deberes. Fue acompañada por Mavis ya que ella se dedicaba a levantar a todos los animales de su internación y prepárales el desayuno.

Mérida tuvo que explicarle a Olaf cada planta, fruto y flor de todo el lugar. Como muestra de que cumplió su apuesta. Lo hizo de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

El muñeco se llevo una muestra de cada de los tres hermosos paisajes formando un enorme ramillete de flores que ni sus pequeños brazos de rama podían sostener.

Anna y Elsa salieron a volar junto con Valka. Según para ayudar a Elsa a cómo controlar a su nuevo amigo, pero en realidad querían darles un tiempo a solas.

-Hasta luego-se despidió Anna a lo lejos-Los veremos en unas horas-grito antes de desaparecer en la neblina.

Jack agitó la mano viendo como poco a poco sus hijas y suegra se alejaban.

-Bien estamos solos tu y yo, es nuestra primer noche de bodas ¿qué quieres hacer?-pregunto Hiccup estirando el cuerpo haciendo que todo los huesos de su cuerpo tronara.

-Pues...-las mejillas de Jack se prendieron en rojo vivo-... ¿Te lo puedo susurrar?

-Si te hace sentir más cómodo-dijo el castaño como si nada.

Jack se acercó lentamente a la oreja de su esposo y le susurro su sugerencia las mejillas del castaño también se tornaron rojas.

-D-e acuerdo-dijo con cierta vergüenza-Creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa, esta a unos metros de aquí.

Tomo suavemente la mano de Jack y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

**~Nota de la autora~:**

**(Bueno este...esto no será tan intenso como yo lo planeaba así que por favor discúlpenme si no le causó una hemorragia nasal de tercer grado, pero un chorrito de sangre o una sonrojo en las mejillas creo que si U.U. Si quieres saber la triste razón de porque decidí hacer esto puedes leerla al final...si quieres... ¡YO NO TE ESTOY OBLIGANDO!).**

**-Gracias~**

* * *

.-.

El sonido de sus labios chocando, era el único ruido que salía de la habitación. El alvino solo enredaba sus dedos en las largas hebras del cabello del vikingo. De verdad se sentía ansioso.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-pregunto el castaño entre jadeos con pequeño hilo de saliva colgando en su labio inferior.

-Totalmente-sonrió tratando de hacer sentir a Hiccup seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ya que hace mucho no lo hacían.

El castaño asintió y volvió a atacar la boca de Jack, pero esta vez un poco más violento.

- Horas más tarde-

El alvino apenas podía mover un musculo su cuerpo estaba lo sentía completamente anestesiado. Hiccup había sido muy rudo con el. Parecía como si quisiera partirlo en dos.

El castaño solo le estaba dando la espalda con el cuerpo completamente brilloso de tanto sudar cubierto por las pieles de animales que tenía su cama. Volteo su cuerpo y noto que Jack seguía en la misma posición desde hace más de diez minutos.

-¿Enserio me pase?-pregunto el castaño apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.

-So-lo algo...voy a estar bien-rio nerviosamente-En parte se que querías vengarte por las ocasiones pasadas que tuvimos "eso".

El castaño solo rio y miro el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas?-se pregunto el vikingo.

- Seguramente perdiendo el tiempo-dijo Jack rodando la vista.

.-.

Si, Anna y Elsa se encontraban perdiendo el tiempo, pero en realidad ellas estaban recogiendo cualquier segundo que habían perdido estos últimos años.

Valka como la buena persona que era les enseñó aquel viejo juego que era todo un show para los antiguos ciudadanos de Berk. De atrapar ovejas desde el aire mientras que las ponían en una cesta que representaba el marcador. El propósito era quien recolectar más ovejas mientras montada su dragón ganaba.

Entre ellas recolectaron un pequeño rebaño de ovejas blancas sin olvidar una color negro que será la que valdrá más puntos. La pintaron con colores llamativos que sean fáciles de identificar, pero a la vez no tanto.

Las soltaron entre los dragones con la fuerte amenaza de Valka que si alguien se atrevía a comerse una de las ovejas, se las vería con el alfa, ósea Chimuelo. Obvio que todos accedieron y aguantaron el hambre. Al menos hasta que el juego terminara.

Chimuelo llego de repente volando a hacerles compañía por la obvia razón que quería descansar, pero afuera de la casa de su jinete no se paraban de escuchar ruidos. Aterrizo y saludo a la tres con una reverencia para después tirarse al lado de Cloudjumper que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente.

La alvina dibujo un copo de nieve en su derecho y en el del dragón mientras que Anna se pinto dos simples rayas en sus mejillas y en las de Sunshine.

Subieron rápidamente a lomo de sus dragones y alzaron vuelo. Valka vigilaba desde tierra a cada una que nada les sucediera.

Las ovejas asustadas se escondían bajo las rocas o cuevas y no ser encontradas.

-Aterriza, Aterriza-ordenó Anna a su dragón que bajo unos centímetros antes de llegar al suelo.

Tomo de la cabeza a uno de los peludos mamíferos y lo abrazo para no soltarlo y lanzarlo a la cesta.

-¡Punto para Anna!-grito Valka-¡Apúrate Elsa o tu hermana te ganara!

Elsa resoplo con enojo y pidió al Nader que acelerara el vuelo. Busco entre todo el lugar hasta que con toda su fuerza agarro tres ovejas a la vez. Dos eran agarradas entre sus brazos y la otra era sujetada por la garras del dragón. Las lanzo fuertemente en la bolsa gritando victoriosa.

-¡Como hiciste eso!-grito Anna volando a su lado.

-No lo se...solo habilidad-la alvina encogió los hombros como si nada.

-No creas que esto se acaba aquí Elsy-bromeó Anna siguiendo su paso.

-Ya lo veremos...

Y así pasaron la tarde entre gritos y pequeñas peleas las ovejas iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta solo quedar "la negra". Ambas estaban empatadas ni más ni menos, así que encontrarla era hasta ahora su mayor deseo.

La oveja se encontraba completamente asustada y temblando de miedo bajo un montículo de roca. Escuchaba los lejanos rugidos de los dragones que traspasaron sobre él una y otra vez sin percibir su presencia.

Las fosas nasales del fulgor resplandeciente aspiraron el olor de la oveja a lo lejos. Sin permiso de su dueña descendió hacia abajo encajando sus garras en el cuerpo del mamífero entre las rocas y volvió a ascender hacia arriba.

-Sunshine lo encontraste-dijo la pelirroja emocionada-¡Ganamos!-grito.

-Oh no,Oh no-dijo la alvina levantando un poco su cuerpo hasta estar completamente de pie sobre la espalda del reptil-No lo hagas.

Sin pensarlo camino sobre la cabeza del Nadder. Ambos dragones iban en fila, enfrente estaba Sunshine mientras que atrás se el Nadder encontraba persiguiéndolo.

La alvina se abalanzó sobre el aire dispuesta a caer a espaldas de Anna y tomarla por sorpresa.

Gran error.

Su pequeña mano no alcanzó a sujetarse haciéndola caer entre los aires.

-¡Elsa!-grito la pelirroja asomando la vista.

Chimuelo alzo la cabeza y se lanzo hacia la nada volando intentando atrapar el pequeño cuerpo de la alvina. Tomo la mano de Elsa con sus patas traseras alzándola al cielo.

Anna y Valka suspiraron aliviadas. El furia nocturna la dejo en el suelo delicadamente. La castaña se acercó a Elsa que abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¡Hay no tu vestido!-miro como el azulado vestido estaba desgarrado.

-Nadder me hizo caer, pero no me duele nada-sonrió Elsa serenamente.

-Lo bueno es que estas a salvo-la mujer le regreso el gesto tomando sus hombros-No sabría cómo explicarle a tus padres de esto.

-Elsa...-dijo Anna aterrizando al suelo bajándose del dragón-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si solo fue un susto-dijo la alvina.

-Creo que deberíamos finalizar el juego-dijo Valka serenamente.

-Ouw...-dijeron decepcionadas.

-Bueno niña, ¿Quieren algo de comer?-pregunto la mujer.

-Está bien para mí-dijo Elsa-Mientras que no sea nada relacionado con la nieve.

La castaña asintió y entro a la cueva donde estaba la cocina. La alvina la siguió, pero volteo confundida al no ver a su hermana tras ella.

-¿Vienes?-pregunto Elsa con la ceja alzada.

-Si-asintió la pelirroja-Pero antes-tomo a la oveja que aun seguía en sus brazos y la lanzo sobre la cesta de la peliblanca-Haz ganado.

-Gracias-Elsa solo sonrió con ternura.

La pelirroja se acercó a su hermana enredando su brazo en su cuello y ambas entraron de vuelta a la cueva.

_"El amor puede cura una herida y también puede desparecer la soledad"..._

* * *

**Hola chamacos:**

**Ya después de tanto tiempo sin verlos camaradas. Bueno solo vine a entregarles este penúltimo capítulo antes del epilogo, también para decirles las siguientes noticias:**

**-Mañana es mi cumpleaños (acepto regalos, aun que sean imaginarios).**

**-Me voy a Disneylandia de hecho mañana yo y mis queridos jefes partimos. De hecho esta noticia me toco de sorpresa. Apenas me la dijeron hace 3 días y grabaron mi reacción a ver si luego la subo a youtube y les paso el link. Y ahorita me dije a mi misma "**_**Ahora o nunca"**_** y subí el capitulo.**

**-La razón por la cual el lemon no fue tan fuerte como yo planeaba publicarlo. Era que mis jefes me cacharon leyendo un lemon (y eran de los fuertes O.O).Me regañaron me dijeron **_**"Loca, depravada y que no sabía lo que leía y bla,bla,bla**_**…",se que lo hacían para protegerme, pero viven sobre mí. En parte es bueno porque los de mis nueva escuela son buenas personas me tratan bien y todo, pero fuera de la escuela son ahhh…. Por suerte ustedes fueron los que me salvaron por sus tan buenos comentarios por mi papas se compadecieron de mi (si ellos leyeron la historia y han de admitir que les gusto en especial a mi mama).Así que hice el lemon a escondidas, de hecho primero escribí la historia sin esa parte y luego después de que la hayan leído escribí el lemon .Aparte no tuve tiempo de hacerlo más extenso, pero prometo hacer algo mejor.**

**-Me dieron un reglazo en la mejilla se perdonaron, estoy consciente que fue por accidente nadie tiene tan buena puntería para que fuera apropósito.**

**-Y si…la que está en la foto de perfil claramente soy yo o ¿no? Bueno ni siquiera yo me reconocía me hicieron una sesión de fotos el Viernes.**

**-Planeaba hacer un espacio en **_**"ask"**_** para responder las preguntas que ustedes me quieran hacer, pero involucrare a Hiccup y Jack. Ya saben desde el fic "Nuestro Mundo Fantástico" yo los mantengo * ¡RECHAPOS HIZE SPOILER!*. Las contestare con dibujos hecho por mí. Yo no soy de esas personas que "Hay que bruta que dibujazos", pero hay que darle una oportunidad.**

**-Y…eso es lo que tengo que decir, gracias, estaré ausente unos días. De hecho por ser tan pacientes el próximo capítulo Jack estará esperando una hermosa criatura dentro de su ser. Según yo así planeo darle fin al fic, pero solo la primera parte. Planeó hacer una secuela ¿Ustedes que piensan al respecto? (Escríbelo en los comentarios).**

**-Bueno Chao! "La aventura nos aguarda"…**

**P.D: Mi mama les manda saludos.-. (Lo sé es raro que así termina una historia).**


End file.
